<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safest place to hide by meanie_nim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496412">Safest place to hide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanie_nim/pseuds/meanie_nim'>meanie_nim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Eventual Fluff, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Hoshi and Wonwoo are best friends, Kim Mingyu &amp; Xu Ming Hao | The8 are Best Friends, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Protectiveness, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanie_nim/pseuds/meanie_nim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo spots an injured guy at the beach. His shirt is covered in blood so he offers him his sweater.</p><p>The rest is history- which you can read here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, i got a new idea for a fic and just started to write. That's it for now. Have fun to read! 😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🦋</p><p>It was getting colder and a strong breeze was blowing through the cave. Wonwoo didn't know why he had stepped into it in the first place- maybe because he loved to explore new things or just because he was bored.</p><p>Actually, Wonwoo had joined a little beach party, his best buddy Hoshi had planned- with some close friends, a fire and tons of alcohol on a Friday night. Wonwoo had not been in the mood for drinking, so after half an hour, he needed some distance from the loud, tipsy crowd, already getting a headache.</p><p>Wonwoo had walked along the waterside, spotting the small cave after a few minutes. He had turned on the flashlight on his phone, before stepping inside.</p><p>He stopped in his tracks, startled- not believing the sight before him: a guy, probably his age, was sitting in the corner, an arm wrapped around his stomach, his shirt covered in blood, smudged dirt with little holes.</p><p>"What the fuck?"</p><p>Wonwoo's first instinct was to run out of the cave and tell his friends about it, but when his eyes fell on the guy's face, he took heart and approached him instead. He seemed to be asleep, his eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open.</p><p>Wonwoo stopped in front of him, before crouching down, eyeing the sleeping guy from up close. There was no point in denying that he was attractive, with his black hair and broad shoulders- despite all the dirt and blood on his face. Wonwoo placed his phone on the ground, so there could be still some light in the cave. He moved closer, nudging the guy's arm.</p><p>"Hey, man. Can you hear me?"</p><p>No reaction.</p><p>Wonwoo nudged him once again, harder. "Hey, wake up," he said in a louder voice, before moving his hand to cup the guy's cheek- the touch startling him, his skin was feeling cold.</p><p>Wonwoo needed to wake him up so he started to slap his cheek gently. That seemed to work because seconds later, big brown eyes were staring up at him.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?"</p><p>The guy blinked several times before groaning and running a hand over his eyes.  Then he turned his gaze back on Wonwoo's face and stiffened, his expression hardened. "Is he sending guys my age now?" he muttered in a hoarse voice, breathing heavily.</p><p>"A-are you hurt? Should I call an ambulance?" Wonwoo asked in a stutter as his heartbeat intensified. He assumed that the guy was probably confused after waking up and seeing some stranger right before him. His tousled bangs were falling in front of his eyes, but he was still eyeing Wonwoo intensely, making him nervous. </p><p>"Ambulance? Don't pretend you care about me. How much did he pay you, huh? And how did you find me anyway?"</p><p>Wonwoo had no idea what the other was talking about- maybe he had earned a blow to his head. "Listen. I am Jeon Wonwoo. We are having a beach party closeby with some friends. I was walking around and found you here- but let me get an ambulance first, you must be in pain," he spoke slower, assuming that the guy was probably hearing bad because of what had happened to him.</p><p>"I understand you pretty well. You don't have to talk to me like I am a foreigner." He scratched his neck, eyeing him. "You're not here because my father called you?"</p><p>Wonwoo shook his head slowly. "Your father? No. I have no idea what you are talking about," he replied, looking down at his shirt- the blood worrying him. "Hey, you need a doctor, you were bleeding a lot as it seems. Let me make a quick call and-"</p><p>The guy reached for Wonwoo's arm to stop him from grabbing his phone- his touch firm and gentle. "No- it's nothing. Just a scratch. Besides, most of that- it's not my blood anyway."</p><p>Not his?</p><p>Wonwoo leaned away, suddenly wondering if he was trying to help a criminal. "I- I guess I rather call the cops then."</p><p>The guy widened his eyes, his expression changing. "What? No. No." He straightened himself up. "Your name is Wonwoo, right? Listen, it's not what you think," he said, letting go of his arm. "I am Mingyu. I was hiding here because- let's just say my Dad has some bullshit going on and I needed to run away."</p><p>Wonwoo grabbed for his phone before standing up, not believing that good-looking, but obviously dangerous guy. "I don't know. All this blood is concerning and-"</p><p>Mingyu stood up as well and- he was fucking tall. "I know how it must look to you. But you don't have to be scared, okay? I am not a bad guy."</p><p>Suddenly, Wonwoo felt slight panic rising in his chest, cursing his naive self. That guy could be a killer and attack him- no one of his drunk friends would even hear him scream. Wonwoo stepped away, clutching his phone to his chest.</p><p>"Hey, you don't need to be afraid. I won't hurt you, okay? I was just resting here for a minute," Mingyu repeated, probably sensing Wonwoo's panic.</p><p>"But if that's not your blood, whose is it then?" Wonwoo asked, pointing at the other's once-white shirt, now covered in red.</p><p>Mingyu looked down at himself and sighed. Then he lifted his eyes to Wonwoo's face. "It's a long story. The less you know, the better."</p><p>This was the moment where Wonwoo should leave, but he crossed his arms in front of his chest instead- his curiosity had already been sparked. "Why should I believe that you are not a criminal?"</p><p>"Why did you walk into this cave by yourself in the middle of the night?" Mingyu asked him in return, stepping closer- his aura mesmerizing.</p><p>"Who are you running away from?" Wonwoo retorted stubbornly as if he wasn't intimidated by this guy's size or the fact that he was alone with him.</p><p>Mingyu chuckled as if he was having an inside joke running in his head. "Why did you wake me up?" he asked, tilting his head, looking adorably boyish.</p><p>Adorable?</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed, annoyed because he wasn't getting any reply from the other. "I woke you up because you were laying in this fucking cave, covered in blood. I just wanted to help a hurt person."</p><p>Mingyu nodded. "Okay. Look, I told you, the less you know, the better. Go back to your friends and just pretend you never saw me."</p><p>Wonwoo eyed him; his tattered clothes, his dirty face, his unkempt hair. He felt the urge to help him once again. "Can I at least give you a sweater? You'll attract attention when you walk the streets looking like that."</p><p>Mingyu looked down at himself, then turned his eyes back on Wonwoo. "Why the sudden change of mood? And I think your sweater would be too small for me by the way."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed, feeling offended. "Sorry for not being a giant- but I brought an oversized sweater. It would even fit you."</p><p>Mingyu smirked, letting his eyes wander down Wonwoo's body. "Where is it?"</p><p>"It's at the campfire. If you wait here, I'll go get it."</p><p>"Hmm." Mingyu's eyes were fixed on Wonwoo's phone. "And you won't call the cops or tell your friends about me?"</p><p>Wonwoo shook his head immediately. "I am not an asshole. If I tell you I will just get my sweater, then that's what I am gonna do- nothing more." Wonwoo didn't know why, but he believed Mingyu- at least he was not fearing that he would kill him anytime soon. On the contrary, watching him closely, the latter looked more like a puppy than a dangerous criminal. But Wonwoo still had to make sure- "Because I don't have a reason to call the cops, right?"</p><p>Mingyu smirked, wiping his hand on his shirt, before locking his eyes with his. "You really shouldn't be walking around on your own at this time."</p><p>"You will never answer one of my questions, right?" Wonwoo asked with a sigh.</p><p>Mingyu shrugged, averting his eyes. "It is not like you are answering my questions."</p><p>"Whatever. Just wait here, I will be right back."</p><p>"Sure," Mingyu replied before motioning towards the exit of the cave. "Oh and thank you, for trying to be nice. You did your best."</p><p>Fuck you. Wonwoo scoffed and took one last glance at him before turning around to hurry back to the campfire.</p><p>-</p><p>"Hey, where have you been? It is getting wild around here. Hoshi's been acting like a stripper and-" Dino wrapped his arm around Wonwoo's shoulder, breathing his drunken breath in his face. "And I can hardly stay on my feet anymore."</p><p>"Congratulations. I'll be right back. Enjoy yourself," Wonwoo replied, pulling away from his friend.</p><p>"Don't take too long."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah- just keep an eye on Hosh, will you? I don't want him to stumble into the fire." Wonwoo walked towards the wooden bench, grabbing for his white sweater. He took a look at his roommate Hoshi, who was already half-naked, dancing by the fire with the others cheering him on- a typical Friday night. He needed to hurry up or his best friend will burn alive sooner than later.</p><p>Wonwoo turned around, jogging back towards the cave. But as he stepped inside with his flashlight on, he cursed. The cave was empty- Mingyu was gone. "Of course."</p><p>Wonwoo headed back outside, looking around. No sign of the other. Wonwoo sighed. Mingyu probably had not believed him, flearying that he'd call the cops after all. "I just wanted you not to freeze to death, stupid brat."</p><p>Wonwoo walked back to the others and sat down next to Dino on the bench, putting his sweater aside.</p><p>"What is it with you? You're often not in a party mood, but today you seem somehow sad," his friend commented, causing Wonwoo to shrug.</p><p>"Just trying to stay sober and alert. Someone needs to take care of you guys, right?"</p><p>"Yeah." Dino grinned before taking another sip from his beer. "But still, I know you. There's something else."</p><p>Wonwoo was surprised that his already drunk friend could still notice that something was wrong. "Don't worry, everything's alright." He turned his head, glancing in the direction of the cave- hoping to see Mingyu somewhere. Wonwoo couldn't get him out of his head, wondering if the other really had not been hurt at all. Or if he had a place to stay overnight. Maybe he should go look for him, but there must have been a reason why Mingyu wasn't trusting him.</p><p>Wonwoo sighed, looking back at the fire. Hoshi was laying on the sand, already sleeping off his high. "And I need to drag his ass back home later."</p><p>Dino followed his eyes with a smirk. "Well, he is your roommate and best friend. That is your duty."</p><p>"Unfortunately, yes."</p><p>Wonwoo was studying at an elite university, close to the beach, sharing a flat with Hoshi. They had two weeks off before the second semester would start. Wonwoo wanted to try a lot of new things during his free time- like surfing, jetskiing and every fun stuff you can do at the ocean.</p><p>One of the guys shrieked, pulling Wonwoo out of his thoughts. He turned his eyes towards the direction of the cave once again. It was dark- even if Mingyu was walking around there somewhere, he wouldn't see him.</p><p>Wonwoo had to forget him. He would probably never see that guy again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was almost 2 at night, as Wonwoo was dragging his best friend home. He was heavy, drunk and annoying as fuck, asking him math questions like he was in the mood to solve any of that right now.</p><p>"Ah, you should work on your math. You know nothing," Hoshi slurred next to his ear and Wonwoo wanted to push him down and bury him in the sand. At least their apartment was only a five minutes walk away- with a drunk in tow probably ten.</p><p>"And you should stop drinking like there is no tomorrow, moron." Wonwoo groaned as Hoshi started to shake his hips, humming some melody. "Yah, can you stop moving so much?! It is really hard to carry your ass on the sand."</p><p>"Sorry," his friend mumbled in return, probably not feeling any regret at all.</p><p>They left the beach area and out of the corner of his eyes, Wonwoo suddenly noticed a familiar figure sitting on a bench beside a street lamp. "You have to be kidding me," he mumbled, turning around to get a better look.</p><p>Mingyu.</p><p>"Oh hey," the other greeted politely, before standing up and walking towards them- acting as if it was normal to hang around on a bench at two am after probably being in a huge fight or killing someone or whatever this guy had done in the past few hours.</p><p>"And who are you, hot guy?" Hoshi asked, pointing a finger right at Mingyu's face as soon as he stopped in front of them with a smile.</p><p>"Shut up," Wonwoo hissed at his friend before turning his eyes back on Mingyu. He was still wearing that shirt, covered in blood- probably freezing by now. It had cooled down a lot after midnight. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"You wanted to give me your sweater," Mingyu replied innocently, smiling widely at him- gone was the worrying guy from earlier, who had been suspicious of Wonwoo, fearing that he would call the cops on him.</p><p>Was he playing around? Wonwoo scoffed. "Yes, i wanted to give it to you three hours ago. But you left."</p><p>"Who left?" Hoshi slurred, still staring at Mingyu. "You are hot and I am sorry, but I already have-"</p><p>"I told you to shut up," Wonwoo interrupted his friend with a hiss. The latter was getting heavier by the minute and Wonwoo just wanted to go home and sleep.</p><p>Mingyu smirked. "Well, I am here now, so can I have it?"</p><p>Wonwoo looked down at the sweater that was on him right now. "You want the sweater, I am wearing?" This guy was something else.</p><p>Mingyu's eyes wandered down at him. "Well, if that is the one you offered me, then yes. Looks comfy."</p><p>Was he teasing him?</p><p>"Are you crazy?" Wonwoo mumbled before helping Hoshi to sit on the bench. He needed a break from carrying his best friend around.</p><p>"You need a hand with him?" Mingyu offered, grabbing for Hoshi's right arm to support him.</p><p>"No! I am capable of handling my best friend on my own, thank you. If you could leave now, that would be great."</p><p>Mingyu smiled, but sat down beside Hoshi, almost provokingly. "I was here first and if this is not your bench, then- no."</p><p>"Wonwoo don't be impolite," Hoshi mumbled, his eyes already closed, leaning his head on Mingyu's shoulder.</p><p>Stupid brat. He had no idea.</p><p>"Yah, get away from him and shut up," Wonwoo hissed at bis best friend for the nth time this night.</p><p>Mingyu frowned. "You act too grumpy towards him. He is not doing any harm, is he?"</p><p>Wonwoo took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "Listen, we don't know each other, so don't lecture me, understand?" He grabbed Hoshi's arm, pulling him up. "Let's go."</p><p>"Let me help you," Mingyu offered again, his eyes seemed sincere. "He looks heavier than you."</p><p>"I said, no."</p><p>Hoshi wrapped his arm around Wonwoo's waist as soon as he was standing on his feet again, resting his head on his shoulder now, completely wasted.</p><p>Mingyu stood up as well, sighing. "You know what? Forget it. I just wanted to return your help, but you obviously don't trust me."</p><p>Wonwoo couldn't believe what the other was saying. "Huh? Trust you? I don't fucking know you!" He tried hard not to raise his voice by now. Why do all hot guys have to be crazy? "Your shirt is covered with blood and you are not telling me what happened. You are chilling on a bench in the middle of the night like you have no place to go and- no, I don't trust you, sorry for that. And now, excuse us." Wonwoo turned and started to drag his best friend towards their apartment.</p><p>"Sorry for bothering you," he could hear Mingyu mumbling behind his back, feeling relieved that he didn't follow them. Wonwoo didn't want him to know where they were living.</p><p>-</p><p>They arrived home two minutes later and Wonwoo dragged Hoshi into his room, pushing him onto his bed, before heading to the kitchen.</p><p>What a fucked up night.</p><p>His shoulder was hurting because of carrying his best friend for too long and Wonwoo brought his hand up to rub the ache away. Next time, he should be the one who'd get wasted, just so he won't have to take care of others.</p><p>Wonwoo sighed, opening a water bottle, before stepping out on the balcony. Their apartment was at a great spot with a nice view over the beach. His eyes fell on the bench, where Hoshi had been sitting only minutes ago and Wonwoo was sure that Mingyu was still there.</p><p>"You don't have to care. He is not your responsibility, Wonwoo. He can do whatever he wants to do," he mumbled to himself, before taking a sip of his water, his eyes still fixed on the small dark figure.</p><p>Mingyu must be cold. And probably hurt. Maybe he was just hiding from his father and needed some help? </p><p>Wonwoo's eyes fell on his oversized sweater on the sofa. He groaned.</p><p>Why was his conscience nagging at him?</p><p>Wonwoo knew he would regret it as he put down his bottle, walked towards the sofa to grab his sweater, heading back outside.</p><p>He would regret it so much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Here, take it," Wonwoo muttered, throwing his sweater on top of Mingyu´s head as he had returned to the bench- the other still sitting there, acting like he was enjoying the view.</p><p>"Well, I was not expecting for you to come back, but thank you," Mingyu replied, putting it on in a swift move- the sweater did not look oversized on him. He seemed to have some muscles on his arms and chest.</p><p>Wonwoo cleared his throat, stepping in front of Mingyu. "I keep my promises," he muttered, eyeing the other, who was glancing towards the sea, which was pitch dark- there was not much to see. "So, I am going back now. It is pretty late and I am tired as hell."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Okay? That's all?</p><p>Wonwoo started to get frustrated with this guy. "You are staying here? Do you plan to sit on the bench all night long?"</p><p>Mingyu looked up at him, tilting his head with a chuckle. "Why? Are you worrying about me?"</p><p>"No! Why should I?" Wonwoo scoffed and started moving. "You can do whatever you want."</p><p>"My friend will pick me up any minute, don´t worry. I am not sleeping outside."</p><p>Wonwoo turned back to him. "I said I am not worrying," he replied annoyed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "So, your friend needs three hours to pick you up?"</p><p>Mingyu smirked but continued to glance at the sea. "I only called him a few minutes ago," he said before turning his eyes back on Wonwoo. "You should go now."</p><p>"Yes, I am already leaving, bye," Wonwoo mumbled and started moving again as a car appeared almost out of nowhere, halting a few meters away from them. "Is that your friend? Why is he-" Wonwoo couldn´t finish his question as Mingyu jumped up from the bench, grabbing his arm, pulling him with him.</p><p>"Move."</p><p>They started running towards the little bridge closeby. "Where are we going?" Wonwoo managed to yell. He needed to step up his training.</p><p>Was Mingyu a criminal after all, running away from the police?</p><p>They arrived at the bridge, hiding underneath it. "What the fuck? Why did you drag me along?" Wonwoo hissed at Mingyu, who was leaning against the wall, watching around the corner.</p><p>"Be quiet for a second."</p><p>Wonwoo didn´t want to be quiet, Wonwoo wanted to go back home. "Fuck you. I am leaving," he mumbled stubbornly, starting to move but Mingyu grabbed for his wrist, pulling him back until Wonwoo hit his chest. "Yah!"</p><p>"Wait for a few minutes, then you can leave," Mingyu whispered, still peeking around the corner.</p><p>Wonwoo was getting frustrated but it was annoying him even more, that Mingyu was smelling like him- like his aftershave which was on his sweater the other was wearing right now. Wonwoo shook his head- it was not the time to think about that. "Dude, what the fuck did you do? And who was that guy in the car? You told me your friend would pick you up."</p><p>Mingyu sighed and finally turned his head towards Wonwoo, at least acknowledging him now. "That was not the car of my friend."</p><p>"Whose car was it then?" Wonwoo asked, tugging at Mingyu´s sleeve to get his attention back as the latter had already turned his eyes to the other side once again.</p><p>"You are noisy! I told you to leave back there, didn´t I?" he suddenly snapped at him, his face close. Very close. They were breathing the same cold air and Wonwoo suddenly felt weak in his knees, but at the same time angered.</p><p>"I wanted to leave, but you dragged me along if you can remember!" he hissed back, trying to get some space between them, though it had been warmer right next to his body.</p><p>Mingyu groaned. "You shouldn´t have come back."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed, regretting entering that stupid cave a few hours ago. "Wow. You are talking bullshit as soon as you open your mouth, huh? Must be easy like that," he hissed, looking down- Mingyu´s hand was still grabbing onto his wrist. "Can you let me go now? I want to go home."</p><p>The other eyed him, something flickering in his eyes before he started to shake his head with a sigh. "You can´t go back home tonight. That guy who came with the car definitely saw you and he will wait for you to return."</p><p>"Sorry, what did you just say?" Wonwoo was staring at him, his eyes widened.</p><p>What the fuck was happening? Was he in the middle of a bad blockbuster?</p><p>"What are you talking about? What guy?"</p><p>Mingyu glanced down at him before letting go of his wrist. "My father."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think about it so far! Your comments always keep me going🤗</p><p>Kudos to all of you who will support my new story ❤</p><p> <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/meanie_nim">twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your father?" Wonwoo let out a laugh, though there was a slightly desperate quality to it. "Why am I hiding from your father, huh? And why are you running away from him anyway?" he asked, though already knowing he wouldn't get any answers from Mingyu.</p><p>"Because he probably saw you. That's all you need to know."</p><p>Of course.</p><p>Wonwoo pulled away from Mingyu, causing the latter to glare at him. "What the fuck are you looking at me like I did something wrong here?" He scoffed, flailing his arms in frustration. It was too much. He wanted to scream. "You are pissing me off! You can shove your bullshit elsewhere! I'm tired, I'm cold and I want to go home. You have no right to keep me here."</p><p>"Fuck." Mingyu rubbed his forehead in frustration. "You are a pain in the ass, huh?"</p><p>"Fuck you," Wonwoo replied but taking a closer look at the other, he could tell that he seemed tired as well. Judging by Mingyu's outfit, he had a really bad day. His eyes were filled with alarm and his face, in the glow of the streetlamp close to the bridge, was ashen white.</p><p>"Look, there's nothing I can do about your tiredness, okay? And if you stand closer to me, you might feel warmer. But if you walk back right now, you'll never arrive at home, I am afraid." Mingyu sighed. "I am not holding you hostage. You are free to go," he added before stepping away.</p><p>Wonwoo was hearing what the other was saying, but he couldn't receive it. He couldn't trust him- not yet. He felt like being trapped in a nightmare. "But what do you mean by that? Is your father a killer? And why would he harm me? He fucking doesn't know me."</p><p>Mingyu sighed. "I stick to my words. The less you know, the better."</p><p>Wonwoo groaned in frustration, stomping his foot on the ground like a little boy. "I'm already in the middle of this bullshit because you dragged me along!" He had no idea why he was still standing there with Mingyu, hiding underneath a bridge like a criminal. Wonwoo should just run away but he couldn't quiet the little voice inside his head, telling him Mingyu might be saying the truth after all- as unbelievable as it sounded. "And what now?"</p><p>Mingyu looked around the corner once more before taking out his phone. "I'll text my friend again and ask where he is."</p><p>Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "Are you sure this friend of yours is real?"</p><p>Mingyu ignored him, typing on his mobile. "Fuck. No signal." He glanced towards him. "Did you bring your mobile?"</p><p>Wonwoo sighed but took out his phone as well. He did not have a signal either. "Nope, nothing."</p><p>Mingyu groaned, throwing his hands up in the air. As he did, his sweater slipped up, uncovering a few inches of his stomach. There was a wound on his skin.</p><p>Instinctively, Wonwoo reached for the fabric of his shirt, peeling it upwards. "You told me this isn't your blood."</p><p>Mingyu pushed his hand away, covering his stomach again. "Yah, where are you touching? And it's not my blood."</p><p>Wonwoo sighed. He was tired. Tired of fighting with him but still not willing to give in. "Wow, you are lying like it's nothing, huh?"</p><p>Mingyu scoffed. "Listen to me, smartass." He closed the distance between them and set his hands against the wall, caging Wonwoo between his arms. "I know this is a very unusual and bad situation right now, okay? And believe me when I tell you that I had no intention of involving you in this bullshit. But here we are. Besides, you were the one waking me up in the cave and you came back to bring me the sweater-"</p><p>"-which you asked me for," Wonwoo finished his sentence, trying not to be affected by Mingyu's body heat, which was pulsing over him. Again, he was too close.</p><p>Why would his hormones go crazy at a time like this? Were they for real? </p><p>Mingyu smirked for a second before his expression turned back into a frown. "You don't know my father and you have no idea what he's capable of doing, so please, until I know if he's seen your face- just wait," he mumbled, pulling away from Wonwoo.</p><p>"So what are we going to do? Sleep under this bridge and freeze to death?"</p><p>Mingyu lifted his phone in the air, still trying to find a signal. "I need to reach Minghao."</p><p>Minghao was probably his friend who didn't seem to be imaginary after all. Wonwoo watched Mingyu walking back and forth, staring at his phone with a frown on his face. "You should look where you are walking. If you fall into the water, I won't jump after you," Wonwoo muttered, receiving a sigh in return. "How old are you anyway?" he asked Mingyu, who shoved his phone back into his pocket, probably giving up to find a signal.</p><p>"What are you asking? Is that important right now? Do you want to date me?"</p><p>Wonwoo sighed, regretting that question immediately. "Forget it."</p><p>"I'm 22, you?"</p><p>"Same."</p><p>Mingyu came closer, showing him a thumb-up. "Well- then we've got that figured out as well. Any other important questions?"</p><p>Asshole. Wonwoo was annoyed- not in the mood to see Mingyu from up close, pushing him away by touching his stomach.</p><p>The other hissed in pain, backing away. "Fuck."</p><p>Wonwoo gasped, feeling bad right away. He rushed towards Mingyu, bumping his head in the process. "Hey, I didn't mean to do that. I forgot you have a wound down there. Let me take a look."</p><p>Mingyu stepped away, rubbing his forehead. "Yah, what is wrong with you? Stop hurting me."</p><p>Wonwoo pulled away with a scoff. "You told me you weren't hurt in the first place. Let me see. My parents are both doctors, I learned a lot from them."</p><p>Mingyu eyed him intensely, probably wondering if Wonwoo was telling the truth. He seemed to consider it, then stepped closer, but right at that moment, his phone started ringing. "Yes! Looks like I got a weak signal after all," he said with a happy smile, staring at the display. "Okay, Minghao's gonna pick us up in a bit. He saw my father's car and didn't know what to do." Mingyu lifted his head, before peeking around the corner for the nth time. "So, the old fucker's still standing there, waiting for us to come back."</p><p>Wonwoo started to shiver. It was getting colder underneath the bridge. "So, your friend is gonna pick you up and-"</p><p>"You're coming with us until the situation is settled."</p><p>Wonwoo wanted to go to his apartment, he was not in the mood to accompany some strangers. "But I-"</p><p>"No buts. I'm not an asshole, alright? I won't leave you here. It is dangerous."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo was seated in a leather armchair in the living room of a luxurious apartment, not believing what had been happening in the past few hours. As it turned out, Minghao was pretty rich- judging by the expensive-looking furniture. A crystal chandelier hung over the center of a big glass table. Though, no matter how fancy the apartment was, it didn't seem to have many rooms. Wonwoo was afraid to touch anything- at the same time wondering if Mingyu was coming from a rich family as well.</p><p>The car ride to the other part of town had been pretty quiet. Minghao had picked them up, without asking any questions. The Chinese guy was almost as tall as Mingyu, but more of an introvert as it seemed.</p><p>Mingyu had left for the bathroom as soon as they had arrived at his friend´s place, taking a shower.</p><p>"Okay, I've got some clothes for you to sleep in and I'm going to pull out both sofa beds for you guys." Minghao came walking into the living room, stopping in front of Wonwoo.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"You can choose the sofa you want, Mingyu will have to take the other one."</p><p>Wonwoo shrugged, glancing at the almost same looking pieces of furniture. "Oh, they both look comfortable. I don't care." He felt awkward being at a stranger's place, not knowing at all what was going on. "Hey, can I ask you something? Do you think I really have to stay here? I rather go home and sleep at my place."</p><p>Minghao opened his mouth but closed it again before saying anything. He probably wasn´t sure what he was allowed to tell him. "Listen, if Mingyu thinks it's safer that way, you should trust him. He's not a bad person- at least not to people who don't deserve it." He winked at him.</p><p>Wonwoo nodded, still feeling uncomfortable as hell. He had to stay at a stranger´s house, wearing his clothes and sleep in his apartment- he should be drunk for something like that. "Hmm. If you say so. It is just that-"</p><p>The door to the bathroom opened and Mingyu returned into the living room, causing Wonwoo to lose his voice. He was wearing grey sweat pants and a white shirt, but without all that blood, he suddenly looked years younger. And his face- now clean from all that dirt- was he a model or something like that? Wonwoo turned his eyes away before he would do something stupid like blush because of the domestic look of the other.</p><p>"You can take a shower as well if you want to," Minghao offered. "Towels are on the top shelf and feel free to use anything you see."</p><p>Wonwoo nodded but kept his head down while heading for the bathroom. "Thank you."</p><p>Mingyu grabbed his arm on his way past. "Hey, there's nothing to be scared of, okay? We won't hurt you. I think you can go back to your place first thing tomorrow morning. It is just for your safety," he tried to reassure Wonwoo, probably thinking that he was still scared of him.</p><p>The fact that Mingyu just came out of the shower, smelling of citrus, didn´t help to resist Wonwoo from blushing. "I know," he replied with his head still down, thanking God that Mingyu let go of his arm again.</p><p>Wonwoo entered the spacious bathroom, locking the door and leaning against it with closed eyes. "What is wrong with you?!" he whispered in a hiss to himself, before taking in his surroundings.</p><p>Minghao´s bathroom had a large window with a nice view, separate shower and bathtub. Wonwoo looked in the mirror at his reflection- he was a blushing mess. He hoped that Mingyu hadn´t noticed his reddened cheeks. He didn´t even know why he was reacting like that after all- he hated that guy.</p><p>Wonwoo groaned before pulling out his phone, typing a message to Hoshi, though being sure that his best friend wouldn't read it until Wonwoo will be back home tomorrow morning. After partying too hard, Hoshi would surely sleep until the late afternoon.</p><p>Wonwoo took a hot shower and put on Minghao's clothes. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he chuckled. "Seriously?" Were those couple pajamas? He was wearing the same grey pants and the same white shirt as Mingyu.</p><p>Wonwoo cursed before drying his wet hair with a towel. Whatever was happening right now, he hoped that everything would be over tomorrow morning and that he won't think about this night ever again.</p><p>Wonwoo turned off the lights before opening the door. The others were sitting on one of the sofa beds, drinking a beer.</p><p>Mingyu glanced in his direction before doing a double take, his gaze locking on him. "What the fuck, Hao! Did you give us couple pajamas?" he asked, his eyes still on Wonwoo.</p><p>His friend chuckled. "Seems like it. Do you think I was looking at what I took? I just grabbed something out of my closet," he replied, before turning his head in Wonwoo's direction. "Come, join us."</p><p>Wonwoo walked over, sitting down next to Minghao.</p><p>"You want a beer?"</p><p>"No thanks, I'll rather have a water." Only now did Wonwoo notice how thirsty he was. He hadn't drunk something for hours.</p><p>"Sure, I'll get you some," Minghao mumbled, before standing up, leaving him alone with Mingyu.</p><p>Wonwoo felt awkward, squinting over at the other who was scrolling through his phone- his wet bangs falling in his eyes. Wonwoo didn't feel like talking to him, but he also hated the silence. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?"</p><p>Mingyu shook his head without taking his eyes off the display. "Nope, sorry. It's better for you like that."</p><p>Wonwoo sighed, fiddling with the cord of his pants. He felt offended because Mingyu was obviously not trusting him- even after all the bullshit that had happened. Maybe he was done with Wonwoo after he had acted like a moody little boy back at the beach. But what was Mingyu expecting from him in this kind of situation?</p><p>"What are you thinking so hard about?" Mingyu asked, finally paying attention to him. He scratched his stomach and Wonwoo remembered something.</p><p>"Do you want me to check your wound?"</p><p>Mingyu had an amused look on his face. "What is it? Are you suffering from a helper syndrome or do you just want to touch me like a perv?"</p><p>Brat. Wonwoo scoffed, ready to snap at Mingyu, but the latter started laughing.</p><p>"Don't get upset. I am just joking."</p><p>"Funny." Wonwoo glanced towards the hallway.</p><p>How long did Minghao need to grab that water for him?</p><p>"You said your parents are both doctors, right? If that is the case, please, take a look." Mingyu got up from the sofa, stepping in front of Wonwoo, their knees touching- and wasn't that too close? Mingyu lifted his shirt higher than necessary and Wonwoo tried not to be distracted by his flat abdomen and abs.</p><p>The wound was not deep, although it would certainly have caused blood loss. Wonwoo wanted to know where he had gotten it from, but he was too stubborn to ask.</p><p>"So, Doctor? What's your professional opinion?" Mingyu asked, obviously making fun of him.</p><p>"It is not deep, only a scratch. But you should still put a bandage on it so your shirt wouldn't rub against the wound."</p><p>"Well, I was hoping you would do this for me."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed, looking up at Mingyu with a bored expression. "You are a big guy. You can do it yourself."</p><p>Mingyu chuckled, before putting his shirt down, stepping away from him. "Well, thanks for nothing, I guess."</p><p>"You are welcome."</p><p>"Here's your water. Sorry, it took a bit longer, I had to do something else." Minghao came back, handing Wonwoo a bottle.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"It's late. We should go to bed," Minghao mumbled with a yawn, before turning around. "If there's anything wrong, wake me up."</p><p>What was that supposed to mean? What should be wrong? </p><p>"Thanks again, bro," Mingyu mumbled, before plopping down on the other sofa bed.</p><p>"Good night." Minghao left the living room and they were left alone once again.</p><p>Wonwoo laid down, covering himself. The lights were still on, but that was not his problem.</p><p>"Are you scared?" Mingyu asked, laying on the back.</p><p>Was he teasing him? Wonwoo scoffed. "You know what? I don't like talking to you anymore. So let me sleep in peace." He turned around. "Why should I be scared anyway? I haven't done anything wrong."</p><p>Mingyu raised his head, staring at him with a grin. "Are you throwing a fit right now?"</p><p>Wonwoo groaned. "Shut up, Mingyu." He could hear the other chuckling. "You should rather turn off the lights."</p><p>"Nah, I am too comfy right now. Don't want to get up."</p><p>"Comfy my ass."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu had borrowed his friend's car to drive Wonwoo back. It was early in the morning, but Wonwoo had not been able to sleep anyway.</p><p>"So, are you planning to go to the cops after I drop you off?" Mingyu asked as they stopped at a red light.</p><p>Wonwoo turned his face towards him. "Why should I go to the cops? What should I tell them anyway?" He sighed. "Besides, you never forced me to do anything, I came of my own free will."</p><p>Mingyu looked at him, his brows raised. "You did? Good to know. I was just trying to-"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know. You were just trying to protect me of something or someone and- whatever." Wonwoo was tired. He just wanted to go to his place and go to sleep, forgetting everything. "It is green by the way."</p><p>Mingyu turned his face to continue driving. "My, my, aren't we grumpy in the morning."</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>They kept silent for a minute before Wonwoo could feel Mingyu's stare at him. "What?"</p><p>"Don't wear that sweater for the next few days -just to be on the safe side."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed. Was that guy even serious? "Listen, your father's car was at least 500 feet away if not farther. He would never recognize me again."</p><p>"Maybe not your face, but definitely your shiny white sweater, even highlighted by the street lamp. No one could miss it."</p><p>Wonwoo sighed in frustration. That guy was annoying him so much. "You didn't explain what all this fuss is about, so don't tell me now what to do. I don't want to see you again."</p><p>Mingyu scoffed. "It's not like I grew fond of you," he muttered, before parking the car close to the bridge a few seconds later. "I can drive you to your home if you want to- as my last good deed for you."</p><p>Wonwoo unbuckled while shaking his head. "No, thank you. It's not far from here, I'll walk. Besides, I don't want you to know where I live."</p><p>"Whatever you like." Mingyu reached towards the back seat to grab for Wonwoo's grey sweater. "You still don't trust me. That's probably even better."</p><p>Wonwoo looked at the sweater in his hands. "You know what? Keep it. It will just remind me of that awful night."</p><p>Mingyu chuckled, shaking his head. "Was it that awful though?"</p><p>"Well, it wasn't fun. At least not for me." Wonwoo opened the door. "Goodbye Mingyu. Let's not see each other ever again, okay? I would normally say, stay out of trouble, but it's too late for that I guess."</p><p>Mingyu smiled at him but it wasn't a warm smile. It was a smile that said, "Fuck you."</p><p>Wonwoo got out of the car and Mingyu drove off. And that was the last time he had seen him.</p><p>Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So many questions unanswered, huh?  </p><p>Thank you for the Kudos- I am glad that you like this already!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Even if it seems like that- this is not a mafia AU! ☝️🙃</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🦋🦋</p><p>Two days had passed since that disturbing night. Wonwoo wanted to do something fun and since it was the perfect weather for surfing, he grabbed his board, heading for the beach.</p><p>Hoshi was visiting his parents- his mother celebrating her fiftieth birthday. Wonwoo hadn't told his best friend about that crazy night, because Hoshi couldn't even remember meeting Mingyu during his drunken state and- what could he tell him anyway?</p><p>Wonwoo already knew the best spots to surf, hidden and far away from tourists. He felt blessed to live in such a beautiful area, able to visit nice beaches with white sand and crystal blue water. Half a year ago, his parents had bought Wonwoo the surfboard as a present -after it had been clear that he would start studying and living close to the ocean.</p><p>After walking a little further, Wonwoo found a lonely bay surrounded by nothing but big cliffs and perfect waves. No other soul was around so he threw his towel and bag down on the sand. Wonwoo was not the best surfer- still a beginner, but he would say he had improved a lot in the past three months. He looked out to the water and tucked his board under his arm. As a child, he had been scared of the open sea, but he had lost his fear during his teenage years.</p><p>Suddenly Wonwoo noticed two figures emerging ahead from a narrow path between the cliffs. Judging by their body language, both men seemed to argue with each other. Then he could hear one of them yelling. Wonwoo wasn't someone who liked to get involved in other people's business- especially not in a fight. But he was curious and one of the figures looked pretty familiar.</p><p>Could it be someone from his university? </p><p>All of a sudden, one of them punched the other so hard, making him fall on the sand. "Don't interfere," Wonwoo mumbled to himself, hesitating- not knowing what to do.</p><p>The guy then kicked the one, who was already on the ground, causing Wonwoo to groan and shove his board into the sand. Maybe he should have called the cops or just ignore them but he felt the need to help, hurrying in their direction.</p><p>"Hey, stop it. You can't-" Wonwoo trailed off as his eyes fell on the poor soul in the sand. "Minghao?"</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Mingyu's friend let out, his lip was burst and he had a cut on his cheek.</p><p>Wonwoo wanted to help him up but was pushed away by the other guy, glaring at him. He was probably in his forties, wearing a suit. </p><p>"What the fuck do you want?" he snapped at Wonwoo, his voice full of anger, eyes fierce- he was obviously not amused, being interrupted.</p><p>"You're beating someone up in broad daylight- what do you think?" Wonwoo replied boldly, not afraid of that snob.</p><p>"You got a big mouth, surfer boy." The guy stepped closer towards him, balling his fists. </p><p>Maybe Wonwoo should have called the cops after all-</p><p>"Leave him alone, Shan," Minghao muttered while standing up, knocking the sand off himself. "Wonwoo, you should go."</p><p>Shan glanced at Minghao, before fixing his eyes back on Wonwoo. "You know each other? Who are you? One of Kim's men?"</p><p>Kim's men? Wonwoo started to feel like he was at the wrong place at the wrong time- once again.</p><p>"No, he isn't," Minghao replied for him. "I know him from university," he lied, stepping closer to Wonwoo.</p><p>Shan spat in the sand, grimacing. "I don't give a shit! If you don't have anything to do with this, then fuck off!" he snarled at Wonwoo.</p><p>"Will you be okay?" Wonwoo locked his eyes with Minghao's. "I can stay if you want me to."</p><p>Mingyu's friend nodded. "Go. I am alright. We were just talking."</p><p>Wonwoo turned his eyes back at Shan. "I will keep an eye on you. You better behave." He had no idea where that boldness suddenly was coming from, but it felt right.</p><p>Shan scoffed, raising his arm, probably ready to hit Wonwoo, but he halted. "You wanna die? You should go now or I forget myself, you little brat."</p><p>Wonwoo took one last glance at Minghao, before turning around to walk towards his surfboard. Lifting it, he brushed the sand off, while peeking back at them.</p><p>Shan was explaining something to Minghao, pushing him again, before stomping away seconds later. Then Mingyu's friend turned around and started walking in Wonwoo's direction- causing him to shove his board back into the sand.</p><p>"Hey. Thanks for stepping in but you really shouldn't get involved."</p><p>Wonwoo sighed. He had heard that one before. "I didn't know it was you. I just wanted to help the person that was beaten up." His eyes fell on Minghao's lip. "You're bleeding by the way."</p><p>Minghao touched the wound with his fingers and hissed. "First of all, he was not beating me up. And- this is just a scratch."</p><p>Wonwoo sighed. "Is everything just a scratch for you guys?" He wanted to ask who that man had been and what he had wanted- but he didn't. If Mingyu hadn't told him anything at all, why would Minghao do? But Wonwoo got the feeling that both friends were dealing with the same bullshit.</p><p>"You surf?" Minghao suddenly asked, pointing at his board.</p><p>"Yes, yes. I am still a beginner but since I moved here already, living close to the ocean, I should grab the chance and learn it, right?"</p><p>Minghao nodded. "Yeah, sounds fair. But you shouldn't surf on your own and not at such hidden places. It could be dangerous if something happens and no one sees you."</p><p>"Yeah, I usually do it with my best friend, but he's out of town, so-" Wonwoo trailed off. Why did they suddenly start talking about such trivial things after Minghao had been beaten up by a man twice his age? It was absurd. "I- I think I should go into the water now."</p><p>Minghao nodded with a smile but something in his eyes was telling Wonwoo that this topic wasn't over. "Sure, man. It was cool seeing you again. Take care."</p><p>"You, too," Wonwoo replied, tucking his board under his arm before finally running off through the sand toward the crashing waves. But as soon as he entered the water, the first wave caused him to stumble, losing his board in the process. Way to go.</p><p>Embarrassed about his poor performance, Wonwoo turned around, expecting Minghao to laugh at him but the latter had already walked off, his phone on his ear. He wouldn't call Mingyu, would he?</p><p>Wonwoo groaned. Why was he thinking about that guy again? He needed to distract himself and finally catch his board.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Walking out of the water half an hour later, Wonwoo couldn't believe who was standing in front of him with a frown on his face. </p><p>Mingyu. He was wearing some grey shorts and a white shirt with sunglasses on, looking like a beachwear model.</p><p>Had he been watching him trying to surf? How long had he been standing there already? </p><p>Wonwoo tucked his board under his arm and tried to walk past him, pretending not to see the other.</p><p>"Well, that was quite a performance out there. Practicing for a comedy?"</p><p>Wonwoo ignored his comment, heading towards the cliff where he had left his bag but Mingyu started to follow him. "Didn't I tell you that I never want to see you again?"</p><p>"I didn´t want to see you either. But looks like someone is acting like a stupid moron and needs a reminder to stay away from other people´s businesses," Mingyu replied, grabbing for Wonwoo's arm, causing him to stop.</p><p>Dripping wet, Wonwoo turned towards him, slicking his hair back. "Say what you want to say, Mingyu and then leave, please. I need to get my towel."</p><p>Mingyu scoffed but let go of his arm, pulling his sunglasses off. "Do you have a death wish? Why are you always around when there's any trouble, huh?"</p><p>It looked like Minghao had really called his friend right away. That snitch. Wonwoo sighed. "What has this got to do with you?" he asked annoyed, slightly shivering because it was almost autumn and it had cooled down real quick and he was still wet.</p><p>"You met one of the most powerful clients around here and upset him, talked to him like he was nothing."</p><p>Clients? Wonwoo was freezing, so he started moving again, Mingyu in tow. "Do you mean Shan? What kind of client is he to you anyway?"</p><p>Mingyu groaned. "The fact that you already know his name is- You can't go around, sticking your nose in someone's business! You have no idea what can of worms you're opening."</p><p>Wonwoo shoved his board into the sand before grabbing for his towel, starting to dry himself while Mingyu kept his eyes fixed on him- making him uncomfortable. "Look, I already said this to you three days ago and I gladly repeat myself; don't tell me what I can or cannot do."</p><p>"You are so-" Mingyu groaned, smashing the back of his fist against his forehead. "Why the hell did you interfere?"</p><p>Wonwoo hung the towel over his board, staring up at him. "If Minghao told you what happened then he should have told you everything and not just some bits." He sighed. "I came here to surf okay? Nothing more. Then I saw someone beating up someone else and walked over to-"</p><p>"Why the hell would you walk over to them? If I would be someplace with no one else around, spotting someone in a suit, beating another guy up, I leave them the fuck alone!"</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed, eyeing him. "Yeah, I am sure you would do that." He put his backpack on, ready to go home. "Have you ever heard of civic courage?"</p><p>Mingyu rolled his eyes, letting out a huff. "Have you ever heard of turning on your brain?"</p><p>Wonwoo chuckled in frustration, leaning closer to him. "Why did you come here? To annoy the fuck out of me? Congratulations, you've succeeded. Can I go home now? I need to take a shower." He knew he sounded snippy, but he was getting tired of this bullshit.</p><p>"You don't get it, do you? You-" Mingyu paused, glancing to his left as they suddenly could hear some distant voices. Two figures were emerging from the other side- both wearing suits. "Fuck." Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's arm tight to pull him along without any warning.</p><p>Something about this scene felt pretty familiar. "Yah, my surfboard!" Wonwoo whined, stumbling after him. It was difficult to walk fast on the sand and he was still freezing and just wanted to go home.</p><p>That could not be happening again, could it?</p><p>"You can get your stupid board later," Mingyu mumbled, tightening the hold on his arm.</p><p>"It is not stupid," Wonwoo defended the present from his parents, offended by Mingyu- like always. Why was he in such a situation once again? </p><p>Mingyu dragged him towards a niche in the cliffs. It looked small, but they managed to fit in together, though they were so tightly wedged- Wonwoo could hardly move. "I can't believe this is really ha-"</p><p>Mingyu put his hand on his mouth, signaling him with his eyes to be quiet as they could hear both guys coming closer.</p><p>"Where the fuck is he? His board's here."</p><p>Wonwoo widened his eyes, realizing that they were looking for him. He shifted, causing his knee to touch Mingyu's.</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe he drowned?"</p><p>A smack. "Idiot! Do you think his surfboard crawled out of the water by itself?"</p><p>Wonwoo didn't like that they were talking about him and his board. He turned his eyes at Mingyu, who seemed tense. Only now did he realize how close they were standing in front of each other. The warmth radiating from Mingyu's body and the scent of him swirling around Wonwoo was making his mind dizzy. At least the cold niche felt warmer with the other in it.</p><p>"Maybe it's someone else's board and Wonwoo left already."</p><p>How the fuck do they know my name? Wonwoo locked eyes with Mingyu, suddenly getting anxious. The other's expression changed as he put his finger in front of his lips, signaling him to be quiet.</p><p>"Shan said that his board is green with white stripes on it. And this looks exactly like it. Maybe we should break it."</p><p>Mingyu's hand was still on Wonwoo's mouth and that was good because else he would probably have started cursing.</p><p>Why had this stupid old fart send two guys after him? If they would demolish his precious surfboard, he will- </p><p>"Leave it. He's obviously not here. So, what do we do now?"</p><p>"Let's just go back, I am hungry. Shan wanted us to scare Wonwoo a little. We can just tell him that we did. He will not know the truth."</p><p>Wonwoo felt Mingyu's gaze and looked back at him. Something flickered in his eyes, but he didn't know what it was. He was still hard to read.</p><p>"Okay, let's go," one of the guys finally said.</p><p>Only after a few seconds did Mingyu pull his hand off Wonwoo's mouth and he could finally took a deep breath. "At least they just wanted to scare me and not kill me, huh?" he joked, though his knees were wobbly.</p><p>Mingyu stepped out of the niche with a shake of his head. "Unbelievable. You're still joking about that? Are you serious?"</p><p>Wonwoo followed him out, rubbing his arms to warm himself. "What else can I do, Mingyu, huh? How else should I react when no one tells me what the hell's going on?" He got angry and tired- kicking the sand with bitterness.</p><p>Mingyu eyed him silently for almost a full minute, making Wonwoo feel foolish. It was like everyone was messing with him and he had enough of that bullshit. He turned around to get his board and leave for good. "Bye, Mingyu. Have a nice life."</p><p>A desperate sigh. "Wait."</p><p>Wonwoo didn't want to, but he stopped nonetheless, facing him. "What? Are you not done annoying me?" he snapped. "I am no longer in the mood for your games."</p><p>Mingyu stepped closer, his eyes suddenly soft, drooping at their corners. "Let's go somewhere else and talk."</p><p>That was surprising. Would he tell him everything after all? Wonwoo eyed him suspiciously. "You are going to tell me who these guys were?"</p><p>"Yes. It's the least I can do for now. You might want to get out of those wet clothes first."</p><p>Wonwoo looked down at himself and nodded. "I'll just get my board and we can leave." He halted. "And you are going to tell me about your father as well?"</p><p>Mingyu groaned. "Whatever you wish, stupid fool. Are you looking forward to it? You have no idea."</p><p>Maybe he was right, but Wonwoo needed to know- it was bothering him for days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They have to do a lot of talking in the next chapter, huh? </p><p>I appreciate all of your feedback 💋</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Wonwoo had showered and gotten dressed, Mingyu had picked him up in his friend's car, taking them to a café a few minutes away from his apartment. It wasn't a date, but it almost felt like one.</p><p>They were sitting in front of each other, both reading the menu. The café was comfy, with plush seats and a nice view of the surrounding park. Wonwoo wasn't hungry or thirsty, he just wanted to know what Mingyu had to tell him- being pretty curious.</p><p>A young waitress stepped up to their table, pad in hand, ready to take their order. "Hi, what can I get you, guys?"</p><p>"A coffee for me and-"</p><p>"For me, too," Wonwoo added, assuming it would be impolite not to order anything at all.</p><p>"Something else?"</p><p>"We are good, thanks."</p><p>As the waitress stepped away, Wonwoo cleared his throat, staring at Mingyu impatiently. He was really curious. He had already been pondering in the shower about Mingyu's father and who he could be, about Shan and those guys he had send to look after him- imagining all types of scenarios. "So?"</p><p>Mingyu, who was still looking at the menu, put it away and sighed, his eyes now fixed on Wonwoo's face. "So what? What do you want to know?"</p><p>Everything. "Maybe we start with you telling me who your father is and why you're running away from him or rather why even I had to hide that night?"</p><p>Mingyu put his head in his hands, sighing. "It's a long story."</p><p>"Well, that's why we're here, Mingyu. I didn't come to this café to spend some quality time with you," Wonwoo mumbled, not missing the glare from the other. He leaned back, running a hand through his hair, trying to make it sit right. He had not even taken time to style them- too curious and too impatient to hear what the other would tell him.</p><p>Mingyu let his eyes wander around the café - the place was almost empty. He still seemed to check if there was someone who could overhear him. Then he propped his elbows on the table, resting his chin in his hands. "My father is a rich and powerful man. Very rich. He runs several large companies for years already. When I was a little boy, he made it pretty clear to me that as soon as I reach the age of adulthood, I would have to support him and work with him. So, my future was sealed. I've never had another choice, couldn't attend some nice university. And to be an obedient son, I joined his business with 18, doing whatever he wanted me to do." Mingyu waited while the waitress put two cups of coffee with little cookies on the table.</p><p>"Here you go guys, enjoy."</p><p>"Thank you," Mingyu said before grabbing for his cookie, shoving it right into his mouth, munching on it happily.</p><p>Wonwoo gaped at him. "Are you for real? You couldn't wait until you are done telling me everything?"</p><p>"What? I'm hungry," Mingyu mumbled with a full mouth before pouring some milk into his coffee. "Anyway, at first I enjoyed working for my father, helping him out, getting money for it, you know? I was allowed to attend business meetings and interviews, working on contracts and other important stuff. I was naive, yes, but he was my father and of course, you would never think that a person you love is involved in intrigue and corruption."</p><p>Wonwoo took a sip of his coffee, keeping his eyes fixed on Mingyu. The latter seemed different while talking about his past- almost vulnerable.</p><p>"For seven or eight months everything went well. Then I started to get suspicious. I noticed how my father was cheating on clients, misleading customers or spreading lies about other employees. I still supported him at that time, thinking it was necessary what he was doing, defending him. Then he started giving me tasks that made me feel uncomfortable. I should meet customers in person, threatening them when their payment was overdue, writing notices of termination for employees who were doing extraordinary work and stuff like that."</p><p>Mingyu took a big sip of his coffee and Wonwoo noticed a crumb on his wrist. He reached out, but halted in midair, remembering that they didn't like each other. He pulled his hand away, feeling awkward.</p><p>Mingyu didn't miss it and tilted his head. "What?"</p><p>"Nothing. It is just- you've got some crumb hanging on your wrist. It is distracting me."</p><p>"Oh?" Mingyu turned his hand, blowing it off. Then he looked back at Wonwoo. "Well, you don't need to know all the details, but after a while my father wanted me to act violently towards customers who no longer wanted to pay or were threatening to leave. But these tasks started to weigh on my conscience- that was not me. So, I wanted to get out of my father's company and- well, he gave me hell from then on, telling clients that I was messing up things, losing their money though I absolutely had nothing to do with it. He made up a lot of bullshit just to let me suffer- but I still left his company a few months ago."</p><p>Mingyu took another sip of his coffee and Wonwoo did the same. "But why didn't you want your father to see me that night?"</p><p>"After I quit, he threatened to not only ruin my life, but everyone else's, I have contact with. He stalks me regularly, sends his men to watch what I am doing and who I am hanging out with. And he loves to take his frustration out on people close to me. I don't care about you, but I still didn't want to put you through that bullshit since we only met by coincidence and you have absolutely nothing to do with this."</p><p>Wonwoo nodded, glancing away, almost feeling bad, acting like an annoyed asshole that night. "What about the guys on the beach earlier? What did they want from me? And how is Minghao involved in all of this?"</p><p>Mingyu pinched the bridge of his nose before tilting his head. "You've got a lot of questions. Didn't you hear enough already?"</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed. "No. Not at all."</p><p>Mingyu licked his lips. "Minghao's my best friend since childhood. My father had offered him a job back then as well and he gladly accepted- it was fast money. The rest is history."</p><p>"And who were the men at the beach earlier?"</p><p>"Shan's men? Shan is a very important client of my father- if not one of the most powerful ones in this business. After Minghao and I quit the job, my father told Shan and some other customers that it was our fault after deals didn't work out, making them lose money because of us. Shan believed him and is obviously pretty mad about that. He meets me or Minghao on a regular basis, reminding us that we owe him a lot of money." Mingyu sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Shan is not a mob guy, even if he looks like one. But he would never kill us or harm us- at least not too much. He just likes to send his men to scare us, threatening to do something so we would pay and- well, after you interfered today, of course, he didn't like it and just wanted to scare you, too."</p><p>Wonwoo sighed. "Wow, no offense, but your life sucks."</p><p>Mingyu chuckled though the sound was a dry one. "I know."</p><p>Wonwoo eyed him intensely. He still couldn't stand this guy, but he started to understand why he had been behaving the way he did.</p><p>Mingyu cleared his throat. "And even though you're a pain in the ass, I am not a bad guy- at least not like that. And that's why we are here. I am telling you everything, so you won't butt in anymore."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed. "I already said that it was not on purpose."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, but now you know that you should just stay out of it. And I told you all of this not because I care about you, but out of gratitude, for helping Minghao today. Even if it was very stupid of you, but if you hadn't stepped in, he would certainly have gotten a few more blows."</p><p>Wonwoo shrugged. "You don't have to thank me for that."</p><p>Mingyu looked at him intensely, biting his lip. "Well, then let me thank you for not leaving me back there in the cave. Who knows what could have happened if you wouldn't have woken me up."</p><p>Right, the cave. "Where did you get that injury from anyway and whose blood was it?"</p><p>Mingyu finished his coffee, putting the empty cup back on the table. "Like I said, even though I no longer work in my father's company, I still have clients who blame me for some stuff and- well, that is the way they like to talk to me."</p><p>"But that was your blood, right?"</p><p>Mingyu sighed, his expression changing. "I already told you more than I should have. So, stop asking questions."</p><p>Wonwoo almost pouted. He should have asked about the blood at the beginning of their conversation. He had been really curious about that as well. "So, you take the beating your father deserves, huh?"</p><p>Mingyu shrugged. "Clients still pay me some money- so it's okay. There are not many left and this will end very soon anyway. Only my father will continue to be a pain in the ass."</p><p>"And whose blood was on your shirt?"</p><p>Mingyu chuckled. "Nice try. Forget it. I am done explaining."</p><p>"Well, then thanks for telling me," Wonwoo mumbled, though he still had the feeling that Mingyu left out some very important details.</p><p>"Yeah. Oh, and don't worry about your well being. As long as you don't interfere again, no one will come after you. And since we hopefully won't see each other anymore, everything should be fine."</p><p>Wonwoo put his empty cup back on the table. "I'm not scared of anyone."</p><p>Mingyu scoffed. "Wait until they will threaten you with a knife, then you talk differently."</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Well, then, let's pay and leave?" Wonwoo suggested since it became awkward all of a sudden. They were not befriended so they had nothing to talk about.</p><p>"Yeah, let's pay and I drive you back to your place."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They hardly left the café's parking lot when Mingyu's phone started ringing. He turned it on speaker. "Hello?"</p><p>They could both hear a sob.</p><p>"Hello, who is this?"</p><p>"M-Minghao, he, he's at the hospital. Come here immediately."</p><p>"Ms. Xu? What happened? Is he badly hurt?" Mingyu's voice sounded panicked.</p><p>"You know exactly what happened. Just come to the Melissa Hospital," the woman said in a depressed tone of voice and then the connection was gone.</p><p>"No, no, no. Fuck!" Mingyu yelled, punching the steering wheel. "I will fucking kill these guys!" he muttered, punching the steering wheel again.</p><p>It was the first time Wonwoo witnessed him losing his composure. He didn't know what to do, feeling out of place once again.</p><p>"We have to make a little detour to the hospital. It's right around the corner. Afterward, I'll drive you home," Mingyu mumbled after a few seconds, his knuckles white because he was gripping the steering wheel so hard.</p><p>Wonwoo turned his head, looking out the window. It was still pretty far from his apartment and it was starting to dawn, but maybe it was better to leave him alone. "I can walk home. Just drop me somewhere here."</p><p>"It won't take long," Mingyu said, ignoring his idea.</p><p>Wonwoo stayed silent. The other was tensed up and whatever had happened to Minghao- he was obviously very worried. Wonwoo didn't want to annoy Mingyu in his current state, so he just remained silent. He had no plans for tonight anyway- he could wait a little while.</p><p>The hospital was close and only a few seconds later they arrived at the parking lot. "Wait here. I'll be right back," Mingyu said as he unbuckled himself before getting out of the car.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>After Mingyu had disappeared inside, Wonwoo got out of the BMW as well, stretching. He'd been sitting a lot today and his body needed to move. There were only a few cars in the parking lot- visiting hours were probably long over. Wonwoo hoped that Minghao was well. Even though he didn't know him at all, he seemed like a friendly guy who had only made a bad decision by joining Mingyu's father's company.</p><p>Wonwoo looked at his phone, wondering if he should text Hoshi, though the latter was probably already drinking a lot at his mother's birthday party. He put his phone away and yawned while looking around. There was an attached garden near the hospital and Wonwoo would love to take a look, but since Mingyu hadn't locked the car, he didn't want to risk anything. So he stayed close to the BMW, pacing back and forth.</p><p>Surprisingly, Mingyu came out of the hospital after less than fifteen minutes. His head was hanging low, making Wonwoo worry about Minghao's well being. He rushed towards him, causing the other to almost bump into him. Startled, Mingyu raised his head and Wonwoo immediately noticed the bruise on his cheek. Actually, he was concerned about Minghao, but he heard himself asking, "Did someone hit you?"</p><p>Mingyu raised a hand to his reddened cheek. "You can see it?" he asked, his voice barely audible.</p><p>Wonwoo nodded.</p><p>"It's nothing. It-" Mingyu trailed off and sighed before sitting down on the stairs in front of them.</p><p>"Is Minghao alright?" Wonwoo asked cautiously, fearing the worst.</p><p>"He'll be fine. They beat him up pretty bad though. It were the same guys who were looking for you earlier on the beach. I guess they ran into Minghao later on and took their frustration out on him."</p><p>Wonwoo felt guilty. He shouldn't- he had absolutely no reason to, but he still did. He sat down next to Mingyu, leaving some space between them.</p><p>"It is the first time that some clients hospitalized one of us. I don't understand it. It doesn't make any sense."</p><p>Wonwoo kept silent. He had no idea what to say, feeling bad for Minghao. When Mingyu turned his head, he locked gazes with him before his eyes fell back on the latter's cheek. There were even scratch marks on his skin.</p><p>Mingyu sighed, noticing his stare. "It was Minghao's mother. She used to like me very much, but since her son had started working for my father, love quickly turned into hate. Though I never forced Minghao to join the company, she always says that I am at fault and her son got involved in all of this because of me."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed before he could stop himself. How dare this woman slap someone else? He hated people who would slap others right and left like it was nothing. He glanced back at Mingyu who was fiddling with his shoelaces. He suddenly looked like a little boy- vulnerable and scared. Wonwoo felt bad for him. "It's not your fault."</p><p>Mingyu stopped what he was doing, turning his eyes to him- they were showing a mix of emotions that Wonwoo couldn't figure out.</p><p>"You know, everyone has to make their own decisions in life and Minghao made the wrong one by joining your father's company, but you didn't force him and even if you are best friends, you are not responsible for his decisions." Mingyu's soft look made Wonwoo's heart stutter. He just didn't want the other to feel guilty about what had happened to Minghao, though he didn't know why. He cleared his throat. "I mean, she has no right to treat you this way."</p><p>"I'm not angry with her. He is her only son and he got hurt. She is just-" Mingyu's eyes shifted and focused on something behind Wonwoo.</p><p>"There you are! I wasn't finished with you yet!"</p><p>Wonwoo got startled by that fierce voice, turning around. A middle-aged woman, neatly dressed, with lots of makeup on, was tapping towards them on high heels. Her face was tear-stained, her expression cold- it was obviously Minghao's mother.</p><p>With a guilty expression on his face, Mingyu stood up, turning towards her.</p><p>"I told you to keep my son away from all this bullshit, didn't I?" she asked, pointing her finger at him, her nails long and thick (no wonder that there were scratch marks on Mingyu's cheek). Listen closely, I want you to give back the money to those clients or to the employees or whoever it is, who did this to my boy. Tell them that Minghao has absolutely nothing to do with it."</p><p>Mingyu sighed. "It's not that simple. I already told you that neither of us has anything to do with all of this, but-"</p><p>Minghao's mother reached out and slapped him across his face so hard, Mingyu's head flung to the left. "It is your fault!"</p><p>Wonwoo felt rage growing inside of him. He shouldn't interfere. He definitely shouldn't, because he had absolutely nothing to do with these people. But he still stood up, glaring at that woman. "Can you stop slapping other people or do you want me to report you to the police?" he snarled at her, receiving a surprised look in return, from both of them- Mingyu and Minghao's mother.</p><p>At first, she seemed taken aback, but gradually a frown took over. "What the- and who are you, hmm? One of his accomplices?"</p><p>"Wonwoo, get back in the car," Mingyu mumbled before turning his eyes back on Minghao's mother. "Listen, I'll-"</p><p>"No, I want to know who he is and how he dares, speaking to me like that? You are threatening me with the police?" She stepped closer to Wonwoo, her eyes searching his face as though she was trying to remember him.</p><p>"You slap people like it's nothing. It is not okay. It's physical assault, so you can count yourself lucky if Mingyu won't press charges against you."</p><p>"Just continue talking and you're about to catch one too," she hissed with a warning tone, before Mingyu stepped between them, facing her.</p><p>"Wonwoo, I told you to get back in the car," Mingyu muttered again and Wonwoo could hear the tension in his voice.</p><p>He scoffed. "Alright, alright, I am going," he mumbled, turning around. "I can see you out of the car as well, lady," he added before walking away, sitting into the BMW, watching them continue talking or rather arguing with each other. Minghao's mother kept gesturing wildly but at least she didn't slap Mingyu anymore.</p><p>Wonwoo had left the windows closed because it really wasn't his business -he'd probably interfered enough anyway. He didn't know why this woman was upsetting him so much -maybe it was simply because he couldn't tolerate unjust behavior. He leaned back into the seat, turning his head away from them. It had gotten dark quickly and that made him tired. The day had been eventful- he just wanted to go home.</p><p>Mingyu came back to the car a few minutes later, Minghao's mother had disappeared back inside the hospital. Mingyu got in, closed the door with a bang, then turned to face Wonwoo with an angry expression. "What the fuck was that? Why would you talk back to her like that?" he snapped at him, his eyes sparkling with fury.</p><p>"Don't take your anger out on me," Wonwoo muttered, not letting Mingyu's words affect him. "She was acting like a-"</p><p>"Shut up! I told you not to interfere in other people's business like one hour ago. And what are you doing at the next best opportunity? You butt in again, damn it!" His voice sounded frustrated.</p><p>"She slapped you right in front of me and I have a problem with violence." Wonwoo turned his eyes away, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was not in the mood to argue with him. "We can drive back now."</p><p>Mingyu punched his fist against the steering wheel, groaning. "Wonwoo, what the hell? What are you? Stop butting in for fuck's sake! Mind your own business! Please! She's my best friend's mother and very sad that her son got beaten up and-"</p><p>"And yet she has no right to slap you. And don't get me wrong, this is definitely not about you, Mingyu! I'd have reacted like that with anyone!" Would he really? </p><p>Mingyu scoffed. "You're crazy. Wow." He turned around, buckling himself in. "You know what? I'll take you home and then we are done for good."</p><p>"I wasn't planning on seeing you again either," Wonwoo grumbled back, now also in a bad mood. "Besides, you were the one taking me to the hospital with you. It is not like I wanted to come."</p><p>Mingyu started the engine, not replying to anything back at that.</p><p>"Aren't you too angry to drive now?" Wonwoo asked without looking at him. He could almost feel how pissed the other was. But he knew he'd done the right thing, not regretting anything.</p><p>"Shut your mouth. I don't want to hear your voice anymore."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed. "Then turn on the radio."</p><p>Mingyu did and soon a slow love song filled the car.</p><p>That was not what Wonwoo had in mind, but the other didn't switch to another station and maybe it was still better than icy silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~ah, sorry Minghao's mom- I am sure, she's the best in real life 🙈</p><p>I love reading your comments! Thank you for that and for the Kudos- obviously!</p><p>Happy Easter to all of you 🐇❤ and stay healthy and safe!!</p><p>&amp; are you ready for drunk Wonwoo? 🤭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🦋🦋🦋</p><p>Hoshi had coaxed Wonwoo in accompanying him to another beach party. A buddy of his was celebrating his 21st birthday and had invited them and other students from their university.</p><p>Wonwoo had not been in the mood to go there, still recovering from the last party where he had to drag drunk Hoshi back home before all that stuff with Mingyu had happened. But since there was only one week of holidays left, Wonwoo agreed to join his best friend with the intention to drink as well, so he wouldn't have to take care of everyone else once again.</p><p>The birthday was taken place at a spot which was only about half an hour away from Wonwoo's and Hoshi's apartment, so they walked there by foot. By the time they arrived, the party was already in full swing. </p><p>A simple wooden stage with some benches to sit and a little bar had been set up on the sand- the dance area decorated with fairy lights and bulbs. It looked nice and pretty expensive.</p><p>Wonwoo was shivering lightly, considering to put on his thick sweater over his shirt already. He faced Hoshi, who was beaming, glancing at the dancing people, probably couldn't wait to join the crowd. Wonwoo sighed. "You're gonna leave me hanging by myself again, right?"</p><p>"That could happen, yes." Hoshi turned his eyes on him and they both knew how the night would end. As soon as Wonwoo's best friend would start drinking, he'd join the crowd, probably embarrassing himself sooner or later. Wonwoo didn't even know why Hoshi had wanted him to come along- always doing perfectly fine on his own.</p><p>They headed to the bar and his friend ordered two Gin Tonics for them. "I'm sure there'll be a few guys from our classes here as well. You just have to find them in the crowd," he said with a wink.</p><p>Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, great idea, because I know all of them so well already," he replied sarcastically.</p><p>Hoshi paid for the drinks, handing Wonwoo his glass. "You should meet new people, bro. Be more outgoing."</p><p>"I don't even know my current friends that well yet and you want me to get to know new ones already? I am an introvert if you have forgotten that." Wonwoo took a sip of his drink while turning around to watch the dancing students- a few of them were already pretty drunk. Wonwoo hated big parties. He wasn't the type for loud music and noisy people.</p><p>Why had he come here anyway?</p><p>Wonwoo's eyes fell on an empty bench close to the bar. "Hosh, you can go dance or whatever you like to do and I'll just chill on that bench over there, enjoy my drink."</p><p>Hoshi rolled his eyes. "Boring," he mumbled, grabbing his glass. "Alright. I will look for the birthday kid first. See you later, bro."</p><p>Wonwoo didn't even know the name of the guy who was throwing the party. "Yeah, you go do that. Just do me a favor and don't strip again. No one wants to see that."</p><p>"You like it though," Hoshi replied with a wink before heading for the dance area.</p><p>Wonwoo knew he wasn't going to see his best friend anytime soon. It had been always that way, but it was okay. Hoshi was just a lot more extroverted than he was, but they complemented each other pretty well.</p><p>Wonwoo walked towards the bench and sat down, placing his sweater beside him before taking another sip. The drink tasted strong and he could feel the warmth spreading through his body. Wonwoo sighed.</p><p>Maybe he should just go back home, not sitting around like a loser? </p><p>"Don't you feel like dancing?" A guy, probably a few years older than Wonwoo, had sat down next to him on the bench- a little too close for his liking.</p><p>"I rather drink and watch the others," Wonwoo replied, trying to create some space between him and the stranger.</p><p>"Yeah, me too. And while I was watching, my eyes got stuck on you." He smirked.</p><p>Wonwoo took another sip while turning his eyes away, cursing inwardly. That guy was hitting on him and he wasn't drunk enough for that bullshit.</p><p>"Are you here on your own?"</p><p>"No, I'm accompanying my friend," Wonwoo answered before emptying his glass in one go.</p><p>"Friend, huh? Boyfriend or just a friend?" the guy asked, moving even closer.</p><p>Wonwoo stood up. He couldn't stand people, entering his personal space. He pointed at his glass. "Oh look, it is empty already. I'm going to get another drink. See ya," he mumbled, hoping to get away from that guy but to his dismay, the other stood up as well.</p><p>"Sounds like a great idea. I'll get another one for myself as well."</p><p>Wonwoo rolled his eyes as the other started to follow him towards the bar. While ordering another Gin Tonic, Wonwoo could suddenly feel an arm around his waist.</p><p>"If you don't have a boyfriend, I'd like to apply for the job," the guy whispered in his ear and Wonwoo shivered out of disgust before pulling away.</p><p>"I have no need, thank you."</p><p>"We can change that. I'm Cho. What's your name?" he asked, leaning against the counter, staring at him lustfully and Wonwoo couldn't wait to have another drink- not able to endure that guy any longer.</p><p>"Listen. Don't take it personally, but I just want to drink something and leave afterward. I'm not in the mood for chit chat."</p><p>Cho grinned with a wink. "Well, I am not in the mood for chit chat either. I have other ideas for what I could do with you."</p><p>Wonwoo sighed, turning around as the bartender put his drink on the counter, taking his money. Wonwoo reached for the glass, taking a sip. He was a light drinker and didn't need much to get tipsy, but he still felt not drunk enough to handle that guy.</p><p>Cho's arm was back around his waist, pulling Wonwoo against his sweaty body. "Shall we go closer to the water for a- let's say for a walk, handsome?" he breathed into Wonwoo's ear, causing him to flinch.</p><p>Suddenly someone squeezed right between them, forcing Cho to pull his arm away. "A water please," the familiar male voice ordered.</p><p>Wonwoo lifted his head, not believing his eyes. Mingyu. He almost didn't recognize the other with his new undercut, hair styled back on top, wearing a black shirt and jeans that emphasized his masculinity. Mingyu looked good- definitely not only through Wonwoo's drunk eyes.</p><p>What was he doing here? He wasn't a student.</p><p>Cho glared at Mingyu, puffing up in front of him. "Yah, that's rude. Can't you see we were talking?"</p><p>Mingyu scoffed in return. "Talking, huh? Did you really? Cause what I saw was you, harassing and touching him like a perv."</p><p>"None of your fucking business," Cho snarled at him. He was at least one head shorter and had a slight build in comparison to Mingyu.</p><p>Wonwoo took another sip, watching them curiously- the scene almost unreal.</p><p>"Take your water and leave," Cho added, his eyes fierce.</p><p>"Sure. I hope you don't mind if I take my boyfriend with me?" Mingyu replied calmly, glass in one hand and with the other hand grabbing for Wonwoo's wrist.</p><p>Boyfriend? Wonwoo wanted to ask, but the other was already dragging him along- leaving a surprised Cho behind.</p><p>"He didn't tell me that he had a boyfriend," they could hear the guy yelling behind them while Mingyu pulled Wonwoo towards a quieter spot before letting go of his arm.</p><p>Wonwoo was tipsy, his head felt cloudy. "Yah, what was that?" he asked before taking another sip of his drink.</p><p>Mingyu eyed him from head to toe. "I wanted to butt in as well, for a change."</p><p>"Tsk," Wonwoo scoffed, clicking his tongue. "What are you doing here anyway? It's a party for students," he muttered while Mingyu was taking a sip of his water. Wonwoo leaned closer, nudging his chest- feeling bold with the alcohol running through his system. "Don't tell me you're here because of- business," he whispered secretly so no one around them could hear.</p><p>Mingyu looked down at him with an amused smile. "You should stop drinking. And no, I'm not here because of business. Jun is Minghao's cousin."</p><p>Wonwoo squinted his eyes in confusion. "Who is Jun?"</p><p>"Are you serious?" Mingyu eyed him like he was insane. "Jun is the guy whose birthday party you are at. Fuck, how much did you drink?"</p><p>"Ah, I see. At least I know his name now." Wonwoo smirked before emptying his glass, putting it on the bench next to him, suddenly realizing something. "Wait, did you say Minghao's cousin? Is Minghao here, too?"</p><p>Mingyu nodded, letting his eyes wander around the party crowd. "Yes, he's taking a piss."</p><p>Wonwoo got excited, happy that the Chinese guy was doing well. "Really? Is he alright, though? When did he get out of the hospital?" he asked curiously, grabbing Mingyu's arm in the process.</p><p>The other looked down at Wonwoo's hand and brought his eyes back to his face. "Wow, I've never seen you so enthusiastic before. What are you so excited about?"</p><p>"I-" Wonwoo trailed off, looking past him as Minghao was heading in their direction. "Oh, there he is," he mumbled before rushing towards the Chinese guy. Wonwoo stopped in front of him, wrapping his arms around his waist- believing that the alcohol was to blame for this behavior. "Hi! It is so good to see you doing fine!"</p><p>Minghao stiffened in his embrace, obviously surprised by that sudden affection. "Oh, okay- let's hug. Hi, there."</p><p>Wonwoo pulled away, eyeing Mingyu's friend closely. He had still some bruises left- one around his eye and a larger one on his cheek, but otherwise, he seemed to do well. "Are you feeling better?"</p><p>Minghao was still confused, his eyes giving him away, but he nodded with a smile. "Yeah, sure, man. All good. It's a small world, seeing you again."</p><p>Mingyu joined them, swinging his empty glass at Wonwoo. "Someone had too much booze," he explained to his friend with a chuckle.</p><p>Wonwoo eyed Mingyu with a scoff. "You know what? I can't even stand you with alcohol in my system. That's how annoying you are," he scowled at him. With a hmph, he then turned back towards Minghao. "Anyway, I'm glad you're okay. Stay safe and if you excuse me now, I need another drink." With one last glare in Mingyu's direction, Wonwoo started to stagger back to the bar- the latter was destroying his mood.</p><p>"A beer, please," Wonwoo ordered, giving his empty glass back to the bartender. He sighed.</p><p>Why did he keep meeting Mingyu everywhere? So annoying.</p><p>Wonwoo paid for the beer before heading to the other side, away from the party crowd, closer to the water. He could hear the sound of the waves and staggered towards the ocean. They had a full moon and the night was bright. It was hard for Wonwoo to walk on the sand and drink from his bottle at the same time though. He stopped right before the water could hit his shoes.</p><p>Wonwoo stood there for a while, just gazing towards the horizon. The ocean was wild, waves crashing on the shore. It was getting windy. "What a great party," he mumbled sarcastically before lifting the beer to his mouth, but the liquid never reached his lips as someone grabbed the bottle right out of his hand.</p><p>Confused, Wonwoo turned his eyes towards the thief and groaned. "You again. Why are you following me?"</p><p>"I am not," Mingyu replied before lifting his beer to his lips, drinking shamelessly out of it.</p><p>"Yah! I paid for that!" Wonwoo mumbled with a pout.</p><p>"You've had enough to drink. What are you doing here on your own anyway? You want to run into the ocean and drown?"</p><p>"I can swim," Wonwoo replied stubbornly, pushing Mingyu away from himself, almost losing his balance in the process. "First of all, you just stole my beer, so you better give it back and second- it's none of your damn business what I'm doing."</p><p>Mingyu chuckled. "Well, you taught me how to butt in in other people's lives. I am starting to like it."</p><p>"You are really-" Wonwoo was about to insult him, but Mingyu grabbed his arm, pulling him back right before a wave could strike them both. "Oh, that was close."</p><p>Mingyu dragged him farther away from the water. "You should go back home."</p><p>Wonwoo tore his arm away, staggering a little bit before plopping onto the sand. "Didn't I already told you that it is none of your business?" Though the alcohol was warming him from the inside, Wonwoo was still freezing. He would love to have his sweater right now, but it was still on the bench, if not someone had already stolen it. He hoped not. He liked his sweater.</p><p>Mingyu plopped down next to him with an exaggerated sigh. "You are tiring me out."</p><p>Wonwoo scowled. "What do you want from me then? Go and enjoy the party."</p><p>Mingyu continued to drink from his beer. "I hate parties. I'm only here because Minghao asked me to come."</p><p>"I see," Wonwoo mumbled absentmindedly while putting his hand on Mingyu's thigh, trying to grab for his bottle, but the other held it away from him. Wonwoo groaned, turning his face, locking gazes with him. "Give it back to me."</p><p>"No. You had enough." A breath of wind ruffled Mingyu's hair and Wonwoo couldn't stop staring at him. He had a frown on his face, but his eyes were soft.</p><p>Had he always been so breathtaking?</p><p>Wonwoo shook his head. He had too much alcohol intus. "Keep it. I don't want it anymore," he mumbled with a pout before pulling away. He turned his face towards the ocean, looking at the waves.</p><p>"Why are you here if you don't even know who Jun is?" Mingyu asked before taking another sip.</p><p>Wonwoo shrugged. "I'm only here because Hoshi asked me to come."</p><p>Mingyu shifted beside him, shoving the bottle into the sand- out of Wonwoo's reach. "Who is that?"</p><p>"Hoshi is my best friend. You met him last Friday," Wonwoo replied before yawning. The alcohol was starting to make him tired.</p><p>Mingyu chuckled. "You mean the blonde guy who said that I look hot?"</p><p>"He said that only because he was drunk as fuck. Don't get any wrong ideas." Wonwoo didn't know why he was even talking with Mingyu right now. The last time they had seen each other, they'd more or less parted ways in a fight because of Minghao's mom. But the alcohol made Wonwoo forget about his grudge. For a moment, he even couldn't remember why he hated Mingyu at all.</p><p>They kept silent for a while, gazing at the stormy ocean. Then Wonwoo felt Mingyu's eyes on him.</p><p>"Why didn't you defend yourself?"</p><p>Wonwoo turned his head, even such a small movement making him dizzy. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"The guy who groped you at the bar. Why didn't you punch him in his face?"</p><p>Wonwoo took a deep breath. "I'm a very polite person and it's hard for me to be rude to others- especially if they are still strangers."</p><p>Mingyu scoffed. "Polite my ass. You're rude to me. You were rude to Minghao's mom."</p><p>Wonwoo laughed, somehow finding it funny. He reached out, nudging Mingyu's nose. "She deserved it and you- you are just you," he mumbled childishly.</p><p>"Wow. You're so wasted."</p><p>Wonwoo turned his eyes back at the ocean. "If you expect me to thank you for earlier- forget it. I could have handled him pretty well by myself."</p><p>"Sure," Mingyu mumbled before laying down on his back, placing his hands behind his head, his shirt rising slightly, revealing his abs.</p><p>Wonwoo looked at his bare stomach, a scar was still left from the wound.</p><p>"Are you checking me out right now?" Mingyu asked with a smirk.</p><p>"You wish. As a son of two doctors, I have to look if the wound is healing as it should."</p><p>"Right." Mingyu chuckled and Wonwoo stared at his face- the other looking cute, all relaxed and with a smile on his lips.</p><p>Cute? He must be really drunk to think something like that.</p><p>"You know, Wonwoo, even though I don't like you, your drunken self is actually more entertaining than that boring party behind us."</p><p>Wonwoo chuckled before laying down on his back as well. Their arms were touching, but neither of them made a move to pull away. Wonwoo was too drunk to care anyway and Mingyu was warm. "Do you think it's okay to lay on the sand like this?" he asked while looking up at the sky, stars were twinkling above them.</p><p>Mingyu grunted beside him. "Why shouldn't it be okay?"</p><p>"What if some bugs spot us and crawl on top of our bodies? Or what if there are snakes around here and they-" He paused, remembering something. "Oh, and I heard that there are always crabs on the beach at night. What if they pinch painfully and-" Wonwoo trailed off when Mingyu started laughing. He turned his head, watching him. "What is so funny? I am serious."</p><p>Mingyu chuckled. "You are not serious. You are drunk, Wonwoo," he mumbled, still looking at the sky, his eyes gleaming.</p><p>"You will stop laughing if some insect bites you in the ass," he replied, offended.</p><p>"Probably."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed but kept staring at Mingyu's side profile. "Oh, you've got a mole there," he mumbled, reaching out his hand, pointing at his cheek, the bugs were already forgotten.</p><p>"Mh, I know. I'm surprised you can see it in your drunken state," Mingyu replied before turning his head, looking back at him.</p><p>Their eyes met and Wonwoo's heart leaped in his chest as Mingyu's gaze swept across his face. He suddenly had the overwhelming desire to get closer to him because of the warmth radiating from the other's body.</p><p>"You are different when you are drunk," Mingyu mumbled, his eyes still fixed on him. "It is like you are becoming a better person."</p><p>Wonwoo pursed his lips before looking away. "And you are still an asshole."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Are you cold? You are shivering," Mingyu mumbled and Wonwoo could feel his eyes on him.</p><p>He was freezing, but the alcohol dulled the cold, making him forget about it. "I brought a sweater, but I left it at a bench with the partying crowd."</p><p>Mingyu chuckled. "Well, good luck, finding your sweater again."</p><p>Wonwoo turned his face towards him. "But you are warm, so it's okay," he mumbled before even realizing what he was saying, shifting closer to the other.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Mingyu asked, staring at Wonwoo as he snuggled against his body, but leaving his arms at his side.</p><p>"Duh, isn't it obvious? I am trying to get more warmth from you."</p><p>"And who allowed you to do that?" Mingyu asked, but turned his eyes back at the sky like it wasn't bothering him that much.</p><p>Wonwoo kept silent. Everything was spinning and the other was warm and he just wanted to sleep. Breathing in the scent of Mingyu, his shivers started to fade.</p><p>"Not answering? Okay, I let you stay like this for a moment, because you had offered me your sweater back then. But just for a moment."</p><p>"Okay," Wonwoo whispered, Mingyu's soft voice and his warmth lulling him to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am looking forward to hear your thoughts about this so far 💌 Talk to me! I love to read what you think about it.</p><p>Oh and sorry if you are a shipper, but Minghao and Jun are cousins in this story- 🤷</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🦋🦋🦋🦋</p><p>Wonwoo woke up with a heavy head, fluttering his eyes open. To his surprise, he wasn't at the beach on the sand, but safe and sound in his room. He sat up. There was sand in his bed and probably in places sand shouldn't be.</p><p>How the fuck did he got home? </p><p>The last thing Wonwoo remembered was closing his eyes while snuggling up to Mingyu and- he groaned.</p><p>What had he done last night? Why had he even lay down on the sand beside him? And why couldn't he remember what had happened afterward? </p><p>Wonwoo was a light drinker, but forgetting everything only after two Gin Tonics and not even a full bottle of beer? He hated himself.</p><p>There was a knock and a few seconds later Hoshi stuck his head through the door. "Oh, great, you're finally awake." He entered his room, sitting down on Wonwoo's bed with a big grin plastered on his face.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing," his friend replied, but his sheepish look gave him away.</p><p>It was definitely something. </p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>Hoshi turned his eyes away, watching the clock on the wall. "It's 11 in the morning and you still haven't come out of your room, so I thought I'd come to check on you. Are you feeling better?"</p><p>Better? "Why do I need to feel better? Was I feeling bad?"</p><p>Hoshi smirked. "Well- you were pretty wasted last night."</p><p>"I don't get it. I didn't even drink that much," Wonwoo whined, glancing at his friend. "Why are you up already? You usually sleep till late in the afternoon after partying the night before."</p><p>Hoshi sighed, making himself comfortable on his bed. "Well, someone thought it was a good idea to fall asleep on the beach in the middle of the night, so I had to stop partying."</p><p>Wonwoo rubbed his eyes, feeling like he'd only gotten a few minutes of sleep. "Well, at least you found me."</p><p>Hoshi shook his head. "Oh, no. I didn't find you. I wasn't even looking for you. I had fun dancing when Mingyu suddenly came up to me."</p><p>Mingyu. Mingyu? </p><p>"Wait, what? Why did he come to you?" Wonwoo asked, suspecting something bad.</p><p>"Well, he told me you were drunk as fuck, falling asleep on him. He wanted me to get you home since you were shivering and we couldn't find your sweater."</p><p>"Oh no. My sweater is gone?" Wonwoo pouted. "Someone stole it after all." His headache was getting worse, but he needed to know what else had happened last night. "And?"</p><p>"And what? You fooled me," Hoshi replied with a smirk.</p><p>"What? What do you mean?"</p><p>"You told me you're so introverted and can't make new friends," Hoshi mimicked him. "But then you spend half the night on the beach with that hot guy? You were messing with me," he added in a whisper, acting hurt.</p><p>"It is not what you think and I didn't mess with- wait, why are you whispering?" Hoshi was a loud person- he would never speak in a softer tone without a reason.</p><p>His friend pointed towards the door. "We have a sleeping guest back in the living room."</p><p>"We have what?" Wonwoo asked, though already sensing who that person might be, hoping that his guess would not be right.</p><p>"Well, Mingyu offered to help me drag you back to our place- which wasn't easy by the way. You're terrible when you're drunk, Wonwoo, seriously. But he seemed concerned and-"</p><p>"I am terrible? Do you know how fucking annoying your drunk ass is?" Wonwoo scoffed, feeling unfairly treated.</p><p>"Whatever. Mingyu helped me with you and of course, I couldn't just send him home in the middle of the night, right?"</p><p>"So you let him sleep here? Just like that? Without knowing who he is? You could have called him a taxi." Wonwoo didn't like the idea of Mingyu knowing where their apartment was. He still could be dangerous.</p><p>"Wow, that's what an asshole would do. It was almost 4:00 a.m. and he helped me a lot. Besides, you didn't want him to leave either, clinging on him like a toddler."</p><p>"Did I really? Fuck," Wonwoo growled, closing his eyes in frustration. "I don't remember a thing after falling asleep. What the fuck is wrong with me?"</p><p>Hoshi laughed. "Don't be too hard on yourself. You were entertaining- though I wanted to leave you at some random street corner a few times because you would always stop, gawking at something trivial like a stop sign. But Mingyu was very patient and most of the time, it was fun because of your babbling, acting cute."</p><p>Acting cute? Wonwoo cursed under his breath, imagining how much he had embarrassed himself last night. "Well, I guess every drunk guy has his moments, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, whatever." Hoshi threw a pillow at him. "So, what's going on between you two?"</p><p>"Nothing is going on."</p><p>Hoshi groaned. "Oh, come on! You were hanging on the beach with him, doing God knows what. I'm your best friend, tell me."</p><p>Wonwoo got up from his bed. "We did nothing. I just met him like one week ago, okay? I don't even like him." He sighed. "You know him, too, by the way. You met him last Friday as well."</p><p>Hoshi nodded. "Yeah, Mingyu told me about that. But he didn't say how you two got to know each other. He didn't talk a lot, acting mysteriously. So, how did you meet?"</p><p>Wonwoo walked to his closet, grabbing for a clean shirt to put it on since he was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. He turned to Hoshi, who was still sprawling on his bed, looking up at him, waiting for an answer. "Hosh, who put me to bed?"</p><p>"Mingyu."</p><p>"What the fuck! Why are you letting a stranger into my bedroom? He could have done whatever he wanted with me."</p><p>Hoshi laughed. "Come on! You were probably making out on the beach so don't act like-"</p><p>"We weren't making out! I hate that guy."</p><p>His friend got out of his bed, walking towards the door. "Yeah, yeah, tell that someone who believes it. You should at least offer Mingyu some breakfast. If it wasn't for him, you'd still be laying in the sand, probably frozen to death by now."</p><p>Wonwoo brushed a hand through his hair, cursing his drunk ass. His best friend was right and he should thank Mingyu, though he didn't want to talk to him. Wonwoo couldn't believe that the other was in their apartment right now.</p><p>"Oh, by the way, even if you say nothing is going on between you two, you mentioned quite a few times how hot Mingyu is- right to his face," Hoshi added with a smirk.</p><p>Little asshole. He liked teasing him way too much.</p><p>"Is there anything else I did that you should tell me about?"</p><p>Hoshi laughed. "You can ask Mingyu to tell you more. I don't want to get in-between you two."</p><p>"Nothing is going on!" Wonwoo hissed, getting frustrated because of him- his headache only getting worse.</p><p>"Yeah, sure. Maybe I should ask Mingyu then," Hoshi mumbled before opening the door.</p><p>"I dare you!" Wonwoo yelled before following him out of his room. He headed straight for the bathroom, hoping Mingyu wouldn't be in there. He wasn't- so Wonwoo locked the door behind himself, groaning.</p><p>Why was everything out of control again?</p><p>Wonwoo had looked forward to the holidays, wanting to enjoy his free time, but again he had to deal with Mingyu. He looked at himself in the mirror, grimacing. His face was pale- he looked sick. "I will never drink again." Wonwoo grabbed for a towel, deciding to take a quick shower to wash the sand off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning," Wonwoo mumbled, walking into the kitchen, trying to act nonchalant- like he hadn't been pondering in the shower, thinking about different ways to approach Mingyu.</p><p>"Morning," the other replied, looking up from his coffee. Hoshi was sitting beside him, drinking some milk.</p><p>Wonwoo's eyes got stuck on Mingyu's shirt or rather his shirt. It fitted the other well, but why was he wearing it?</p><p>Hoshi noticed his surprised look. "Oh right, I borrowed Mingyu one of your sleeping shirts since they are oversized- mine would have been too tight for him. I was sure you wouldn't mind." He smirked.</p><p>Wonwoo nodded with a fake smile, grabbing for a cup. "Sure, no problem." It was okay for him but it was weird seeing the other in his clothes- again. He poured himself a coffee before sitting down at the table beside Hoshi, but the latter got up as soon as he did that.</p><p>"Well, I'm going for a run now."</p><p>Traitor. He was leaving them alone? "You never run," Wonwoo commented with a raised eyebrow, but Hoshi was already heading for the door.</p><p>"Well, today, I just feel like it. Bye Mingyu, see you soon." With that said, his friend left the kitchen, but not before smiling mockingly at him.</p><p>See you soon? Wonwoo sighed, looking into his cup. He could feel Mingyu's eyes on him, hoping he wasn't blushing. He cleared his throat. "Listen, I guess I fell asleep last night and-"</p><p>"And you woke up again." Mingyu interrupted, causing Wonwoo to roll his eyes.</p><p>"Yes, but I'm afraid I don't remember anything else after falling asleep on the beach." He shifted in his seat, feeling embarrassed. "Anyway, thanks for not leaving me alone in the sand. And for helping Hoshi to bring me home."</p><p>"No problem," Mingyu replied before standing up to put his cup back in the sink. He was somehow acting cold, making Wonwoo wonder if he had done something wrong the night before.</p><p>"And- well, if I said anything weird or inappropriate, I'm sorry, too. I talk a lot and I'm affectionate when I am drunk."</p><p>Mingyu turned towards him. "No problem."</p><p>Wonwoo started to get annoyed by his two-word answers. But he wouldn't let it show, because he didn't care. "Okay, that's good, then," he murmured, taking a big sip of his hot coffee, almost burning his tongue.</p><p>"I need to go now. Thanks for letting me sleep here, though you can't remember inviting me to stay anyway," Mingyu said, suddenly pulling off his shirt right in front of Wonwoo's eyes, flexing his arms.</p><p>Wonwoo almost choked on his coffee, starting to panic. Mingyu's bare chest was a work of art and he hated himself for thinking that while his breath quickened at the sight. The other's skin was sunkissed and- Wonwoo turned his eyes away. He shouldn't stare at Mingyu like that. He didn't care about him or his well-built body. He didn't.</p><p>Did the other pull it off right in front of him on purpose? He didn't have to do that in the kitchen though. </p><p>"I leave your sleeping shirt here, don't want to take that one with me, too. I already have your sweater."</p><p>Wonwoo nodded, still looking everywhere but at Mingyu while the latter was putting on the clothes he had been wearing at the party the night before. At least he didn't change his pants.</p><p>"Okay. I am leaving then. Bye," Mingyu mumbled after grabbing his stuff, heading for the door.</p><p>Wonwoo jumped up from his chair, following him. "Let me accompany you outside." He felt the need to be polite or rather- he just didn't know how to act in front of him at all. Wonwoo couldn't remember a lot from last night, but he knew that Mingyu had been looking out for him and he was thankful for that. "You want to walk home? Isn't it too far?" he asked as they stepped out on the street. It was fresh and Wonwoo pulled the hood over his head.</p><p>Mingyu shrugged. "It's probably a forty minutes walk from here. It's fine."</p><p>Wonwoo nodded, shoving his hands in his pocket, biting his lip. There was an awkward tension between them and he hated it.</p><p>"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone where you live," Mingyu suddenly said, glancing at him.</p><p>His remark surprised Wonwoo and he looked at him thoughtfully. "I-I wasn't worrying about that. Why should you do that anyway?"</p><p>"I know that you don't trust me, that's why I said it. But yeah, there would be no reason, I guess. You are pretty boring, so why should anyone care where you live."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed, ready to insult Mingyu back, but then he noticed a black car, halting at the other side of the street, looking familiar. The window went down and he could recognize an elder man sitting inside, looking rich and arrogant.</p><p>Mingyu followed Wonwoo's gaze and turned around. "What the fuck is he doing here?" he hissed before stepping in front of Wonwoo as if to shield him from that guy in the Mercedes.</p><p>"Son, get in the car! Now!"</p><p>Son? Wonwoo suddenly remembered where he had seen that fancy black Mercedes before.</p><p>Mingyu's posture was tense, he was balling his fists. "Wonwoo don't go inside your apartment until he leaves. I don't want him to see where you live," he muttered without turning around to him.</p><p>"Get in the fucking car! Don't force me to make you!" his father yelled, his voice harsh, making Wonwoo flinch behind Mingyu's back.</p><p>"Wonwoo, walk away. He didn't see your face yet."</p><p>Wonwoo was still wearing the hood over his head, hiding behind Mingyu, so his father had not seen him for sure. But he didn't want to leave Mingyu like that. Who knew what this man was capable of doing? "No, I am staying until he leaves," he mumbled stubbornly.</p><p>"Wonwoo!" Mingyu hissed, reaching behind himself, trying to push him, but Wonwoo knocked his hand away.</p><p>"I go after he leaves. He won't do anything to you if there is a witness, right?" Wonwoo didn't know why he was doing that. It just felt like the right thing to do.</p><p>"You little brat! Are you-"</p><p>The door of the Mercedes opened and Mingyu's father stepped out. He was wearing an expensive-looking dark grey suit and black shoes. But was he really the other's biological father? They didn't seem to have anything in common. That man was short, his features hard and there were no similarities to his son's handsome face. He started to walk towards them and Mingyu turned to Wonwoo.</p><p>"Go away for fuck's sake! If he sees your face, you will be in trouble, too!" he hissed, obviously annoyed that Wonwoo wasn't listening to him, trying to push him away once again. But there was also something like worry in his eyes. </p><p>Was it because of him?</p><p>Wonwoo shook his head. "I am not afraid of your father."</p><p>"Are you for real? Why are-"</p><p>"Son, who are you talking to?"</p><p>Mingyu turned back around, still shielding Wonwoo from his father. "No one. Someone just asked me how to get to the main street. It is none of your business anyway. What are you doing here?" His voice was rough, harsh- Wonwoo had never heard him talking like that before.</p><p>"Can you get in the car now? I need to tell you something."</p><p>Mingyu scoffed. "As if. You can say it here, Dad."</p><p>"I will not ask you again," his father let out with a warning undertone and Wonwoo could see how he was grabbing for Mingyu's arm. "Let's go. Don't make a scene."</p><p>Don't interrupt. Turn around and leave. Wonwoo knew what he should do, but his body just didn't want to move.</p><p>"I said I am not going! Leave me alone. What do you want anyway? We are done with each other. I don't know you anymore, so stop following me around!"</p><p>"Listen closely. I have a knife in my pocket and you know what I could do with it," Mingyu's father suddenly threatened, pulling his son along.</p><p>Wonwoo's pulse was racing and he felt uncomfortable. What the fuck did Mingyu's father just say? Would he harm his son? Wonwoo tensed. He would love to turn around and run away- but he couldn't. He would feel like an asshole, leaving Mingyu behind like that. After all, they had a good time at the beach the night before- more or less. Wonwoo groaned, he knew he would hate himself for interfering, but-</p><p>"Yah! Let go of him. We were still talking." It was out before Wonwoo could stop himself.</p><p>Mingyu turned around, eyes widening in disbelief, his father looking confused. "What the fuck did you just say?"</p><p>"Let's go. I already said he is no one and-" Mingyu started, but his father didn't stir.</p><p>"Well, no one has just talked to me."</p><p>Wonwoo stepped closer, pulling off his hood, causing Mingyu to curse under his breath. "You just threatened him, Sir and that is not okay. So you better let go of his arm or I have to call the police."</p><p>Mingyu's father scoffed, glaring at him. "Who the fuck do you think you are, interfering in my business, huh?" He glanced at Mingyu. "Is he your lover or some bullshit? Did you get bored of Minghao?"</p><p>Mingyu pulled his arm out of his grip, his expression tired- he looked like he had lost a battle. "He is-"</p><p>"I am no one you should be worried about. I just happen to listen to your threat and as a good citizen it is my duty to call the police."</p><p>Mingyu's father scoffed, still glaring at him. "If you do that, you are dead."</p><p>Wonwoo pulled out his phone, not turning his eyes away from him. "Are you sure you want to continue with your threats?" He was acting bold, but inwardly he was in turmoil, feeling insecure. Wonwoo was actually scared of that man- he looked intimidating.</p><p>"He is right. You should probably go. We are both witnesses, so it would be 2 against 1. And you hate to lose, right?" Mingyu mumbled with a sigh while his father turned his face towards him.</p><p>"Okay. I guess you don't want it any other way then. Be ready. This was not the last time you have seen me. And the next time will be not nice for you." Then Mingyu's father turned his eyes on Wonwoo who was still holding his phone in his hand, ready to call the police. "And you, I remember your face. You better don't get in front of my eyes ever again," he mumbled and turned around, walking back to his car.</p><p>Wonwoo had his eyes still fixed on him, breathing out a sigh of relief as Mingyu grabbed him by the arm, dragging him behind the neighbors' house. Then he pushed him against the wall, eyes bore down into his.</p><p>"You want to die, do you? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Mingyu's voice was low and dangerous, his face inches away. "Why did you interfere again, hm? Are you really that stupid? Didn't I tell you enough about my father? What is your fucking problem?"</p><p>Wonwoo leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I did the right thing."</p><p>Mingyu scowled, hitting his fist against the wall close to his face. "What is wrong with you? Can you please answer me?"</p><p>"He wanted to take you with him and he had a knife and who knows what he-"</p><p>"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!!" Mingyu yelled, his face turning red. "Why do you care? Didn't you tell your friend you hate me?"</p><p>He had heard Hoshi and him, talking in his room earlier? "It doesn't matter. I don't let others down like this."</p><p>"You weren't listening to anything I had told you back at the café, right?" Mingyu pulled away from Wonwoo, slapping his open hand to his forehead out of frustration.</p><p>"I heard you and I understood, but it doesn't change the fact that I would let him drag you to his-"</p><p>"Why?" Mingyu asked, his voice suddenly softened to almost a whisper.</p><p>Wonwoo's heart quickened at his intense look. "I don't know, okay? I wanted to turn around and leave- fuck, your father is scary as hell! But I couldn't, okay? I just couldn't."</p><p>Mingyu stepped closer. "But why?"</p><p>Wonwoo couldn't hold his stare, he couldn't look him in the eyes a moment longer- at least he had forgotten about his headache. "Why didn't you leave me at the beach yesterday?" he asked instead of responding.</p><p>Mingyu sighed. "That was something totally different. Don't change the topic."</p><p>"It is nothing different, okay? So if you won't tell me why you didn't leave me, I won't te-"</p><p>"Because I care about you."</p><p>Wonwoo sucked in a shocked breath. His heart stuttered at the sincerity in the other's voice and the intensity of his gaze. He-</p><p>Mingyu suddenly started laughing, his expression changing. "You didn't believe that, did you?"</p><p>Fuck you. Wonwoo cleared his throat. "I don't believe anything that comes out of your mouth. Just get away from me."</p><p>Mingyu nodded before a frown appeared on his face. "From now on, you are on your own. I don't care if my father will look for you or send one of his guys. You brought this mess on yourself, you have to handle it. I don't care anymore. I tried to keep all this bullshit away from you, but you butted in once again as if you want them to go after you. You interfered one time too many and ignored my warning. So- good luck and please, don't look in my direction if we happen to see each other again somewhere." He turned around and walked away. Just like that.</p><p>Wonwoo wanted to yell, insulting him, but what could he say? Mingyu did nothing wrong. Wonwoo was the one who had butted in once again and he needed to live with the consequences. But still- why did it feel like Mingyu had meant it when saying he would care about him?</p><p>Could it be that Wonwoo was starting to care about the other? Was that the reason?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am sorry- there is still so much hate, or not? 🙊</p><p>Get ready for an intense chapter next time.</p><p>Appreciating your comments and Kudos ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋</p><p>The second semester had started and two weeks were gone since Wonwoo had heard or seen anything from Mingyu. Wonwoo was trying to forget about him, focussing on his study instead. Hoshi had not mentioned him either and slowly, the demands of everyday life started to set in.</p><p>Wonwoo was walking home from university on a Thursday evening. It was late, his last class had finished at 8.30 and it was already dark outside- they were in the middle of autumn. He took a short cut through the park which was close to the woods. It got a lot colder these days and it felt like he was the only person outside.</p><p>Suddenly Wonwoo caught sight of two figures, walking in his direction. He knew they meant trouble when he looked down at their clothes. Both were wearing suits, hands in their pockets as if they were holding on to something like a knife or worse. Wonwoo got a bad feeling, but he wasn't one to get scared easily.</p><p>One of them was short, in a leather jacket and with black hair. He stopped right in front of Wonwoo, his expression serious. "You are coming with us."</p><p>Wonwoo eyed him before placing his hands on his hips. "Excuse me? Who the fuck are you?"</p><p>The other guy, bald and tough-looking, stepped closer, grabbing Wonwoo's arm with both his hands. "Don't ask questions. Our boss wants to talk to you, so you are coming with us."</p><p>Definitely not.</p><p>Wonwoo was sure that by boss he meant Mingyu's father and that couldn't be good. He tried to pull his arm away, but that bald guy was strong, tightening his grip until it began to hurt. "Listen, you have the wrong person. I don't know what you are talking about! So, let me go before I call the cops."</p><p>"You are Wonwoo, aren't you?"</p><p>Hearing his name out of that gangster's mouth, made Wonwoo shiver. He needed to get away from them. Looking down, he stepped on the bald one's foot as hard as he could before elbowing him in the gut. It was a success because the other let go of his arm, hissing in pain. But before Wonwoo got the chance to escape, his companion was already grabbing his other arm, with his free hand slapping him across the face.</p><p>"You want to play around? You better not, stupid asshole," the guy in the leather jacket hissed and slowly Wonwoo started to feel panic rising in his chest- this could end very badly.</p><p>Wonwoo used his sleeve to mop up the blood pouring out of his lip- the guy had cut him with his ring. "You seriously have the wrong person. I am just a student," he whined, while the other started to drag him along, closer towards the woods. Would they kill him there?</p><p>"Shut up. I have a gun in my pocket. If you dare to do something like this again, I shoot a bullet right into your pretty face, do you understand?" the bald one hissed, limping a little because of him.</p><p>Wonwoo started to feel scared, the adrenaline rushing through his veins. The whole situation felt surreal, like a scene from a bad movie, but he knew it was real and probably the result of him butting in too many times. Maybe Mingyu's father or his men just wanted to scare him, but what if Wonwoo was done for good? He was only 22, too young to die only because he had interfered one time too many. He didn´t even try to free himself from the guy´s grip anymore, fearing that he would shoot him.</p><p>Out of nowhere another figure appeared from between the trees, wearing a mask, pointing a gun at the bald guy who was holding onto Wonwoo's arm. They stopped moving. Wonwoo couldn´t believe that there was no one else around in the park; no one who could see what was going on right now. Where were the joggers or the people who walk their dogs at this time of the day?</p><p>"Let go of him!" the masked guy growled and Wonwoo recognized that voice immediately- looking closely, he could even tell by the posture of his body. Mingyu was here. And Mingyu had a gun. What the fuck?</p><p>"Who are you?" the bald guy asked, his grip still hurting Wonwoo´s arm.</p><p>"I said, let him go or you have a bullet in your face in 3, 2-" Mingyu started counting and the guy seemed to believe his threat, letting go of Wonwoo, pushing him away from himself.</p><p>Before Mingyu could say anything else, the two men turned around and rushed away, back into the woods, making Wonwoo wonder how professional they were. He dropped his backpack to the ground, his legs shaking, confidence fading. He needed to calm down, his hands were also slightly shaking. Wonwoo had never experienced something like that before. Maybe these guys had just wanted to scare him, but he couldn´t be sure of that.</p><p>Mingyu pulled off the mask before shoving the gun back into his belt. He stepped closer, his expression seemed concerned- like he cared. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"You have a fucking gun?" It was the first thing that came out of Wonwoo´s mouth after the first shock had left.</p><p>Mingyu widened his eyes in disbelief. Then he took a look around as if to check that there was no one else close before grabbing Wonwoo by the wrist, pulling him away from the lamp beside them.</p><p>"Where did you get that gun from?" Wonwoo asked as they stepped behind a tree, hiding from everything else.</p><p>"Are you serious? Two guys just attacked you with the intent to kidnap you- and the first thing you ask is about my gun?"</p><p>Wonwoo crossed his arms in front of his chest, breathing slower, his fear subsiding with Mingyu around. He didn't know why the other had come, but he had saved him from those men. Still, Wonwoo was pissed about the gun- hadn't Mingyu told him that he wasn't a bad boy and-</p><p>"Yah, are you spacing out?" Mingyu asked, waving his hand in front of his face, causing Wonwoo to knock it away.</p><p>"Why the fuck do you have a gun?"</p><p>Mingyu tssked twice while shaking his head. "I need to defend myself somehow, don't you think? It-" he trailed off as his eyes fell on Wonwoo´s lips. And then without warning, Mingyu's hand cupped his chin to get a closer look, inspecting the cut.</p><p>Wonwoo was taken aback because of the sudden proximity, the breathing of his heart quickening. He turned his eyes away- the other was too close, staring intently. Apart from that, Mingyu's touch was too gentle for someone who was supposedly hating him.</p><p>"You are lucky, he didn't hit you harder," the other mumbled before letting go of him, stepping away.</p><p>Wonwoo cleared his throat, flustered, not even knowing why Mingyu's closeness was affecting him so much. Then he remembered something. "Why are you even here? Didn't you say you won't even look in my direction if we-"</p><p>Mingyu stepped back into Wonwoo's personal space, causing his breathing to quicken once again. "Do you want to start a fight right now though I just saved your ass?"</p><p>Wonwoo opened his mouth, but closed it again without speaking and settled for just staring at Mingyu, silently demanding answers. The other was right. He had saved him, but why?</p><p>"What is it? I can hear your thoughts from here. They are fucking loud."</p><p>Wonwoo cleared his throat. "How did you know I was here?" he asked curiously while massaging his arm which was still hurting.</p><p>Mingyu eyed his movement before speaking again. "Let's talk in my car before Bao and Lucas come back," he mumbled and turned around to walk in the other direction.</p><p>"Wait, you know their names?" Wonwoo put his backpack on, following him with quick steps.</p><p>"Of course. I worked together with them a few months ago. They are dumb and can be scared off easily, but they are also very violent."</p><p>They arrived at a silver sports BMW. To Wonwoo's surprise, it wasn't Minghao's car like he had expected. He stopped. "Don't tell me you stole it."</p><p>Mingyu cursed under his breath, pointing at the door. "Shut up and get inside."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed but did what he said, sitting inside, glancing around. The interior of the car looked brand new- the same sporty appeal as the outside with luxurious leather seats and a classy metal finish on the dashboard.</p><p>As Mingyu got inside as well, Wonwoo turned his body towards him, facing him properly. Mingyu looked tired, hair tousled from the mask- but still handsome. He looked really good. Wonwoo cursed inwardly. Why was he even noticing that?</p><p>"What are you staring at?" Mingyu asked, brushing a hand through his hair.</p><p>Wonwoo lowered his eyes to his waist. "Don't you want to take that thing from your belt and put it somewhere safe? Can't it like- start firing accidentally?"</p><p>Mingyu chuckled, shaking his head. "You know nothing about guns."</p><p>Wonwoo leaned closer, glaring at him. "Well, why should I? I am not a criminal like other people apparently."</p><p>Hooking his arm on the steering wheel, Mingyu pinned him with his gaze. "Apparently, you should thank me for saving your ass."</p><p>Wonwoo grimaced at him before glancing away. "How did you know where I was and that they would come after me?"</p><p>"I have a friend who still works in my father's company. He likes me." Mingyu paused as Wonwoo scoffed. "If he hears anything weird about how that asshole of father wants to get to me, he tells me about it."</p><p>"Why does your friend still works there though?"</p><p>Mingyu sighed. "Is that important right now?"</p><p>"Sorry for asking." Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "Please go on," he motioned Mingyu to continue talking, receiving a glare in return.</p><p>"Well, my father thinks that you are my boyfriend," the other suddenly said, causing Wonwoo to laugh because of the extent of the ridiculousness.</p><p>"Is he crazy? Why would he think that?"</p><p>"Well, apparently we looked like a couple in his eyes, but that is not the point. Since he can't get to me, he is trying to catch me through you. It looks like one of his men is actually an elder student in your university."</p><p>Wonwoo slapped his hand against his forehead. "For real?" He sighed. "And here I thought it can't get any worse. This bullshit has no end. In what kind of mafia town did I move to? I should have moved to the university close to my parents' home. It would-"</p><p>"Yah, I don't care. Can you stop talking to yourself?"</p><p>Wonwoo snorted, glaring at him.</p><p>"Anyway- that student recognized you and told my father about your classes and stuff. They don't know where you live- not yet, but they know your schedule." Mingyu paused, leaning closer, flicking Wonwoo's forehead all of a sudden.</p><p>"Yah! What was that for?" Wonwoo whined, rubbing the hurtful spot.</p><p>"Why are you like this? Why do you need to walk through the park in the dark, making it so easy for people like my father to get to you." Mingyu shook his head like he couldn't believe there was someone as stupid as Wonwoo. "I mean, why can't you act and behave like a regular, smart student? You are always so damn extra. Do you love looking for trouble or what exactly is your problem?"</p><p>"Fuck off. It is a short cut, okay? Why shouldn't I take it, hm? It is not like I am expecting someone to kidnap me all of a sudden!" Wonwoo leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms in front of his chest, pouting.</p><p>"Yeah, it was a great idea to take the short cut. You saved a lot of time, did you?" Mingyu mumbled sarcastically.</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed. One more minute with this man and he'd go crazy. He was not in the mood to get lectured by someone like Mingyu. "You know what? Thank you for helping me out, but-"</p><p>"I wasn't helping you out, I saved your ass."</p><p>Wonwoo took a deep breath. "As I said, thank you for helping me out, but now I want to go home. Bye." He reached for the handle, attempting to leave, but Mingyu locked the doors. Was he for real?</p><p>"You are really dumb, huh? How did the elite university even accept you?"</p><p>Wonwoo turned around, glaring at him- their bickering had become a habit by now. "Open the fucking door!"</p><p>"No! Did you even hear what I just told you? Do you think my father will just let you go only because someone interrupted his men from taking you tonight?"</p><p>"Well it has nothing to do with you, does it? It was my fault and like you said the last time, I have to handle that mess by myself. So-"</p><p>"Wonwoo, shut the fuck up! I really can't stand your smart-ass replies." Mingyu pinched the bridge of his nose out of annoyance, letting out a sigh. "Don't ask me why, but I still feel responsible for all this bullshit! Even though you messed it up big time and you deserve all of this for not listening to me- I still feel like it is my fault," he added, his voice getting softer.</p><p>"You know what? Maybe it is your fault! You were the one who asked for my sweater that day. Because of you, I came back and that's why all these unbelievable things have started in the first place. So it is-"</p><p>One warm hand reached out to cup Wonwoo's chin again, tilting his head up, causing him to still. "You should put some balm on the cut," Mingyu mumbled softly like they had not been fighting only two seconds ago.</p><p>Flustered by his action, Wonwoo knocked Mingyu's hand away though his pulse was racing- his body was betraying him like so often. Wonwoo sighed. "What does your father want from me anyway?" he asked, his anger vanishing.</p><p>Mingyu leaned back, fastening his seatbelt. "I don't know. My friend couldn't find out about that."</p><p>Wonwoo nodded. "Okay, but what do I do now?"</p><p>"You will do nothing. My father wants me, not you. I will go talk to him."</p><p>Wonwoo wasn't sure if he liked that idea. "But it is my problem. Why should you-"</p><p>"You made it to my problem when you stepped into that damn cave, waking me up," Mingyu muttered without looking at him, putting the key into the ignition slot.</p><p>Wonwoo felt bad all of a sudden. "But it isn't your fault," he mumbled. Mingyu had tried to keep him away from trouble since the first time they had met and Wonwoo was the one, who kept butting in. He sighed. "I am sorry."</p><p>Mingyu snapped his eyes at him in surprise. He had probably expected everything, but not a sincere apology from him.</p><p>"I didn't interfere or talkback on purpose. It is just in my blood to-" Wonwoo paused. Something flickered in the depths of Mingyu's eyes, making his heart do a slow roll. "It- it is just that I hate injustice and I can't keep away if someone needs help. Maybe it is because my parents are doctors."</p><p>"Feeling the need to help other people is a good personality trait, but you shouldn't have wasted it on me."</p><p>Wonwoo looked down at his hands, biting his lip. "It was not a waste. I would do it again."</p><p>The sudden silence was unbearable and Wonwoo wanted to take his words back, but Mingyu cleared his throat before leaning his forehead on the steering wheel with a sigh. "It is like talking to a brick wall with you." Then he turned his head, facing him. "Fasten your seatbelt, I drive you home."</p><p>Wonwoo did what he told him before leaning back. "You don't have to go to your father because of me."</p><p>Mingyu started the engine without replying, making Wonwoo wonder what was going on in his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu parked the car on a street corner, a few meters away from Wonwoo's apartment. "You can go now."</p><p>Wonwoo unfastened his seatbelt, but turned his eyes at him, still feeling uneasy about his plan. "Listen, I feel guilty if you go to your father's place because of me! After all, it's my fault and-"</p><p>"I'd do it anyway. I can't let him continue bullying people, just because he saw them with me." Mingyu faced him with a smirk. "Maybe I'll try it your way and threaten him with the cops."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed, but the bad feeling was still there. "Won't he beat you up or do worse things if you go there and threaten him?"</p><p>Mingyu tilted his head, his smile growing bemused. "What is this all of a sudden? Are you worried about me?"</p><p>Wonwoo widened his eyes before scoffing. "You're insane! I just don't want to be in someone's debt. That's all! Who the fuck would worry about you?"</p><p>"I am pretty sure that you would do."</p><p>"You wish," Wonwoo replied. Mingyu's voice was teasing and his smile irritating, making him huff. Since when was he smiling so much around him anyway? It felt too genuine. </p><p>"Don't worry. You don't owe me anything. If I do it, then because I think it's the right thing to do and not because I want to help you or something like that. Don't forget that I don't care about you."</p><p>Wonwoo nodded while pursing his lips, the sympathy for Mingyu slowly fading again- though he didn't believe him since the other's words were not matching his actions anymore. "Great. Whatever. So- thanks for helping, even if not necessary and I still hope we won't see each other again," he mumbled before opening the door.</p><p>"Don't get it wrong, but I think we'll meet again," Mingyu replied as Wonwoo was getting out of the car.</p><p>The other was probably right- this story wasn't over yet.</p><p>"Whatever. Bye, Mingyu."</p><p>"Bye, Wonwoo and don't be stupid and try to live more cautious, not wandering around in dark parks anymore! Try to stay away from-"</p><p>Wonwoo slammed the door shut, not letting Mingyu finish his sentence. He didn't want to hear his lectures once again.</p><p>The window went down and Mingyu glared at him. "Little brat. I wasn't done talking to you."</p><p>Wonwoo smirked. "Oh, but I know what you wanted to say. All I was hearing was something like, 'Bye Wonwoo, take care of yourself and don't make me worry.' Am I right?"</p><p>Mingyu scoffed. "You are not in your right mind. Go home now."</p><p>Wonwoo stepped back with a smirk before crossing the street to head for his apartment, Mingyu's car still not moving. Was he waiting until he would go inside? Wonwoo turned around, showing the other the middle finger, receiving a honk in return. "That doesn't look like you don't care about me, Mingyu," he mumbled to himself before continuing to walk towards his place- his heart confused.</p><p>Arriving at the building, Wonwoo suddenly heard some rustling, getting startled. He looked down and spotted a squirrel peering up at him with bright eyes.</p><p>"Fuck, you scared me," Wonwoo hissed before unlocking the door to get inside. Maybe he shouldn't walk the streets at night by himself for a while now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts?</p><p>♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>• warning: this chapter has some blood in it, nothing graphic though •</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🦋🦋🦋 🦋🦋🦋</p><p>As the days were passing by, Wonwoo started to be more cautious and attentive to his surroundings. He was not taking any short cuts anymore and tried to walk together with Hoshi when going to or leaving university. Still, his life was feeling unbalanced- not because he was afraid some gangsters might run into him again, but because he couldn't get Mingyu out of his mind. Wonwoo worried about the other, wondering if he had visited his father's place, talking to him. He feared that that cruel man wouldn't let him go or hold him captured, doing some bad things with Mingyu- only because of Wonwoo's butting in. Not knowing what was going on, made him nervous. All these thoughts were tormenting him, but he couldn't turn them off.</p><p>"What is the matter with you? You seem much quieter these days. Is the second semester that stressful already?" Hoshi asked as they were waiting on the crosswalk. They had been walking home together, both friends had finished classes at the same time.</p><p>"I just got some things on my mind," Wonwoo replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.</p><p>Hoshi turned to face him. "Well, is one of those things Mingyu by any chance?"</p><p>Wonwoo groaned, annoyed that his best friend could read his mind so easily. "No. Why would you even think that?" he lied. He would never tell Hoshi about all this bullshit that was going on in his life because of Mingyu. Wonwoo needed to protect his best friend, clearly not wanting him to get involved.</p><p>"Well, I am not quite sure, but ever since Mingyu slept over at our place, you never mentioned him anymore. Did anything happen after I left you two by yourself that morning?" Hoshi asked as they were crossing the street.</p><p>Wonwoo chuckled. "You mean when you left to go for a jog? I bet you just walked to the nearest takeaway place, getting yourself some food."</p><p>Hoshi started laughing. "True story."</p><p>"Dork," Wonwoo mumbled, bumping into his friend on purpose. "Nothing happened though, don't worry about it. I told you before that I don't like Mingyu and he doesn't like me either, that's why I don't talk about him. We just kept running into each other through stupid circumstances, but I hope that it won't happen again."</p><p>Hoshi was silent for a moment before saying, "Too bad. I think he's very good-looking and the way he took care of your drunken ass- I don't think he hates you."</p><p>Wonwoo wanted to ask what his friend meant by that, but he turned his head as a familiar looking car stopped right next to them. When the window was lowered, Wonwoo recognized the driver. </p><p>Minghao.</p><p>"Wonwoo!" The guy's eyes were frantic as he looked up at him. "Thank God I found you. I was heading to the university to look for you." Minghao's voice was slightly quivering- something seemed wrong.</p><p>Hoshi grabbed Wonwoo's arm, leaning closer to mumble in his ear, "Who is this?"</p><p>Wonwoo ignored his friend, stepping towards the car. "Minghao, what's wrong?" he asked the Chinese guy who had been obviously frightened by something.</p><p>"Please get in the car! I'll explain it on the way."</p><p>On the way where? "Minghao I don't understand. What happened?"</p><p>"Please just get in the car! It's about Mingyu!"</p><p>Hearing that caused Wonwoo's pulse to jump. It could only mean one thing- something bad must have happened. Something so bad, that Minghao couldn't even tell him in front of Hoshi. Wonwoo pulled off his backpack, shoving it into his best friend's hands. "Can you please take it home? I'll see you later."</p><p>Hoshi blinked in confusion. "Wait, what? But-but where are you going? I want to come with you."</p><p>Wonwoo walked around the car, opening the door to the passenger side. "Sorry, you can't. I'll talk to you later," he replied before getting inside, fastening his seatbelt. How naïve had he been to believe that everything was back to normal?</p><p>"Let's go," Minghao mumbled before taking off with screeching tires, leaving a confused Hoshi behind.</p><p>Wonwoo turned his head to face him. "What happened? Is Mingyu-"</p><p>"Your parents are both doctors?"</p><p>Wonwoo was surprised by that question. "What? Yes, but they live four hours away from-"</p><p>"So you learned a lot about first aid and medical procedures, is that right?" Minghao interrupted him again, his eyes still fixed on the road, his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel more tightly than necessary.</p><p>Wonwoo tried to hold on to his seat as Minghao was speeding like a maniac. "Yah, slow down or you will kill us both!"</p><p>"Can you treat a bullet wound?" Minghao asked, ignoring his request.</p><p>For a second Wonwoo was sure he hadn't heard him right. But if it was true, then- "Oh my God, did someone shoot Mingyu?" A sense of panic started to rise in his chest. Did that idiot probably even shot himself by accident?</p><p>"Can you do it or not?"</p><p>"I-I've watched some clips of how other people were doing it and I read a book about it once but I wouldn't say that I can do it. Why are you even asking?"</p><p>"Well, that'll have to be enough, I guess."</p><p>Wonwoo gaped at him, only now realizing what the other wanted him to do. "What? No! No. If Mingyu got shot, he needs to go to the hospital! I can't do this. Are you crazy? He needs a doctor or at least a nurse!"</p><p>Minghao shook his head while running a red light- a car honking at them. "Don't you think I would have already taken my best friend to a hospital if that would be possible?" He sighed. "I think the wound is not that bad. Your parents are both doctors, it's in your genes. You can do this." </p><p>Wonwoo felt like someone was messing with his life lately. How could all of this be even real? "In my genes? My parents studied medicine for several years and- it is not in the fucking genes! Fuck! I am not a doctor, Minghao! That's crazy! I will not-"</p><p>"Do you want him to die?"</p><p>Wonwoo let the heavy meaning behind Minghao's question settle into him. He bit his lip to hold back his panic. Of course, he didn't want Mingyu to die, but why should he be responsible for his life? Wonwoo felt like crying, the situation hopeless and absurd. "He needs to go to the hospital," he murmured again, though knowing that his words were hitting on deaf ears.</p><p>"There's a bag with things I got from the pharmacy on the back seat. I hope you can use some of these," Minghao explained casually like he was commenting on the weather.</p><p>Wonwoo turned his head to glance at the bag before fixing his eyes on Mingyu's friend, wishing the latter would stop the car and start laughing, telling him that everything had been just a bad joke. Judging by Minghao's serious expression though, Wonwoo was scared that this wouldn't happen.</p><p>"The bullet is in his arm. That shouldn't be too difficult for you."</p><p>"Are you even listening to yourself? It doesn't fucking matter where the bullet is, I can't do it!" Wonwoo replied with a hiss as Minghao parked the car in front of his apartment. Memories of the first night where he had met Mingyu, flooded Wonwoo's mind while eyeing the familiar building.</p><p>"Let's go." Minghao unfastened his seatbelt before reaching to the backseat to grab the bag from the pharmacy, getting outside.</p><p>"Wow- sure, just ignore what I just said, that's totally fine," Wonwoo murmured before getting out of the car as well. He followed Minghao into his apartment and as soon as they entered the hallway, Wonwoo spotted a visible trail of blood drops on the ground, causing him to feel anxious, worrying about what he would find in the living room.</p><p>"I put Mingyu on the carpet. I didn't want to move him too much," Minghao mumbled, motioning Wonwoo to follow him.</p><p>Entering the room, Wonwoo gasped at the sight in front of him. Mingyu was laying on his back, bare-chested, with blood everywhere. Wonwoo noticed the wound on his upper right arm where the bullet was stuck in the flesh and he was bleeding from the forehead. Wonwoo was more worried about the open cut at Mingyu's stomach though. "You only told me about the bullet in his arm!" he hissed, turning to Minghao. This was too much for Wonwoo, the situation too overwhelming. Mingyu had too many injuries that should get treated immediately.</p><p>"I didn't want to scare you right away," Minghao muttered apologetically, placing the bag on the table.</p><p>Wonwoo groaned before approaching Mingyu, who had his head on a pillow, smiling up at him, a bottle of whiskey in his hand.</p><p>"I told you we'd meet again, huh?" he muttered jokingly, but his expression revealed that he was in pain.</p><p>"This is not the right time to be funny, idiot," Wonwoo hissed in a whisper before crouching down in front of him carefully so as not to touch his injuries. From up close, Wonwoo spotted some other bruises around Mingyu's waist, but they weren't too deep. He felt anger rising in his chest, a burning hatred at the people who had hurt the other like that. "Who did this to you?" Wonwoo mumbled more to himself than to Mingyu, feeling something clench inside him and for the first time in his life, he wanted to hurt someone else; someone who had done this to the other.</p><p>"I already gave him some pills and whiskey so he could endure the pain and I tried to stop the bleeding at his stomach. You have to do the rest," Minghao mumbled, sitting down on the carpet next to him, bag in his hand. "Hey buddy, how are you holding up?"</p><p>Mingyu winked in return. "I have never been better."</p><p>Wonwoo groaned out of frustration. "He needs a doctor! Not me. I can't do that! I'm a student of science and just because I watched some movies and my parents are doctors, doesn't mean that I can treat a real person! It could-" He trailed off as Mingyu rested his blood-smeared hand on his arm all of a sudden, the touch making his skin tingle.</p><p>"Don't throw a fit once again. Just do your best," Mingyu mumbled with a wink, his voice getting weaker.</p><p>Wonwoo shook his head in disbelief. "You're crazy, you're both crazy."</p><p>Minghao emptied the contents of the bag right beside him. "You should start."</p><p>Wonwoo glared at him before turning his eyes back at Mingyu, who was still smiling, making him wonder if his current mood was the result of mixing alcohol and drugs. Then he sighed, glancing down at the items from the pharmacy; gloves, scissors, bandages, swabs, tweezers and a lot more stuff. Wonwoo's eyes fell on some drugs for which people normally need a prescription to buy them.</p><p>"A buddy of mine works at the pharmacy," Minghao explained with a shrug, probably noticing his raised eyebrow and surprised look.</p><p>"Of course." Wonwoo shook his head. Why was he even wondering? Then he turned his eyes back at Mingyu. "You already know that I hate you, right? But the fact that you're making me do this is just- I'll never forgive you for that."</p><p>Mingyu's hand was still resting on his arm, squeezing it gently. "I guess I have to live with that, huh?"</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed while staring at him- staring at the guy who had turned his life upside down and who seemed determined to drive him crazy. The minute they met, everything had changed. And now Mingyu was laying in front of Wonwoo, hurt, probably in a lot of pain- waiting for him to help, trusting him with his life. All of this was incredibly foolish and yet Wonwoo couldn't reject his request. He hated Mingyu, but the latter drew him to him in a way that no other person ever had. "You will be the death of me," Wonwoo muttered before facing Minghao. "I need an ice pack, a lighter and some towels."</p><p>"Yes! Be right back." Mingyu's friend got up, rushing out of the living room.</p><p>Wonwoo nudged Mingyu's chin with a frown. "If you survive this, I will kill you."</p><p>Mingyu laughed before flinching in pain. "If you save me, I will call you doctor for the rest of my life."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed. "You are still in the mood for jokes? Let's see for how long," he mumbled, changing his sitting position, Mingyu's hand dropping from his arm. "I will have to stitch that cut close. This is the most important thing to do right now. The bullet can wait." He glanced at Mingyu's arm. "It didn't seem to hit anything vital anyway."</p><p>"Okay, doc. Do whatever you need to do."</p><p>Wonwoo rolled his eyes because of the nickname, reaching for the whiskey. "I will disinfect your wound first. That will hurt."</p><p>"Can I have another sip before you start?" Mingyu asked, making a grabby hand for the bottle, a trace of a pout on his lips.</p><p>Wonwoo checked if there was still enough liquid inside before giving the whiskey to him.</p><p>"I found everything." Minghao came back, putting the things on the ground while crouching down beside him. "How can I help?"</p><p>"You need to hold him in place," Wonwoo replied before grabbing for a small towel, holding it in front of Mingyu's mouth. "Are you ready? You should bite on something. This will hurt."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo was sitting on the ground with his back leaning against the sofa. He had spent the last hour stitching the cut, removing the bullet, bandaging the wounds and treating the bruises while Minghao had helped, wiping the blood off his friend's face and body.</p><p>The Chinese guy was sitting next to him and sighed. "You did well."</p><p>Wonwoo looked down at Mingyu to his right, who had fallen asleep from exhaustion and pain a few minutes ago. "For not being a doctor, I did well, I guess. Luckily, the bullet wasn't too deep. The stitching had been worrying me more, but I think it was successful, though it will leave a scar- I'm not a professional."</p><p>Minghao nodded. "It wouldn't be his first one." He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, really! I know what a burden it must have been for you."</p><p>Wonwoo took a sip of the beer, Minghao had brought him a few minutes ago. "Will you tell me why Mingyu couldn't go to the hospital?"</p><p>Minghao sighed. "I am sure he will tell you himself later."</p><p>Wonwoo took another sip before nodding. "Of course. Then you won't explain to me what happened with him in the first place either, right?"</p><p>Minghao shook his head. "Sorry, but he should tell you that- and he will. He owes it to you."</p><p>"Hmm." Wonwoo sighed, his eyes wandering to Mingyu's face. He looked peaceful, sleeping like a baby with a faint smile on his lips. Without all the blood, Mingyu's handsome face caused Wonwoo's stomach to flutter and sent a wave of warmth coursing through him. What was wrong with him? Wonwoo cleared his throat. "In any case, he should let his wounds get checked by a doctor or at least by someone who knows the ropes- better sooner than later. The cut wasn't as deep as it had looked, but he still lost some blood and someone professional has to make sure that his wounds will heal as they should."</p><p>Minghao nodded. "Yeah. My cousin works as a doctor's assistant. He's on vacation right now, but when he comes back in two days, he will take a look at him."</p><p>Wonwoo sighed, turning his eyes away from Mingyu. "Even though I'm still angry that you have chosen me to help him- you're a good friend to him."</p><p>"I am. But calling you for help wasn't my idea. He-"</p><p>"If you're going to gossip about me, then at least have some decency and don't do it right next to me," Mingyu muttered all of a sudden, causing Wonwoo to snap his head in his direction. The other was looking up at him with a mischievous grin, eyes still half-closed.</p><p>Wonwoo eyed Mingyu from head to toe, surprised that he was already awake after all the pain he had to endure the last hour. He was a tough guy.</p><p>Minghao stood up. "Gyu, I am glad that you are alive but I'm fucking hungry. I'll order us a pizza. You hungry too, buddy?"</p><p>Mingyu smiled up at his friend. "Always."</p><p>"Thought so," Minghao replied with a smirk, acting calm and relaxed, now that his friend seemed to be doing well. He walked out of the living room, leaving them both alone. Was he doing that on purpose?</p><p>Wonwoo glanced back at Mingyu, who was already staring up at him, eyes sparkling with something he couldn't place. His heartbeat started to speed up again and this time it had nothing to do with treating a hurt person.</p><p>"You saved my ass, thank you," Mingyu mumbled after a beat of silence, scanning his face.</p><p>"You probably would have survived anyway." Wonwoo paused, the other was making him feel nervous all of a sudden. "The wounds weren't too bad." He took a sip of beer to cover his unease at having Mingyu's eyes on him.</p><p>"You shouldn't drink. It makes you weird. And stop talking bullshit and just accept my thank-you."</p><p>"You are welcome. Please don't call me for help again," Wonwoo replied, receiving a smile in return. He put his beer down, leaning closer to place his hand on Mingyu's forehead- there was the tingling sensation again. "You don't seem to have a fever. That's good. Are you feeling any pain?"</p><p>Mingyu shook his head. "Either the drugs are still working or you did an excellent job, doc."</p><p>"Don't call me that." Wonwoo leaned back against the sofa, watching him. "So, are you gonna tell me what the fuck had happened?"</p><p>Mingyu groaned, rubbing his eyes. "I promise I will tell you everything you want to know, but not right now. I still feel a little groggy."</p><p>Wonwoo was curious, but he wouldn't pressure a hurt person. He needed to rest.</p><p>"Why did you help me?" Mingyu suddenly asked, causing him to scoff.</p><p>"Well, you and your friend practically forced me to do it. It was not like I had a choice."</p><p>Mingyu smiled. Then he tried to sit up which was a bad idea- way too early.</p><p>Wonwoo lunged forward, placing his hand on his shoulder to hold him down. "Yah, are you stupid? Do you want the stitches to open?" he hissed, hovering over him.</p><p>"No," Mingyu mumbled before looking up at him, eyes wide and serious. "I owe you a lot. You know that, right?"</p><p>"You owe me nothing, just get healthy again and-" Wonwoo stopped himself, realizing what he was saying. "I mean-"</p><p>"So you are caring about me after all, huh?" Mingyu asked, a smile spreading across his face.</p><p>Wonwoo leaned away, his heart pounding so loud he thought even the other could hear it. "I don't! I-I just helped a person in need, wishing good health." He glanced towards the door, flustered. Where the fuck was Minghao?</p><p>Mingyu smirked, closing his eyes. "You are cute when you are like this."</p><p>Hearing that, caused Wonwoo's pulse to jump once again. "Okay, someone shouldn't mix whiskey and drugs anymore."</p><p>Mingyu opened his eyes, staring at him. Staring right into him. "Maybe it's the alcohol. But maybe you start to make me lose my mind and-"</p><p>"Who missed me?" Minghao came back inside the living room, causing Wonwoo to almost knock his beer over.</p><p>Whatever was happening between them had taken on a life of its own. And it had to stop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wahh..It was hard writing the medical stuff- and I have no idea if a person without any experience could stitch a cut or remove a bullet from another person without killing him.🙈<br/>So, sorry for everyone who has more knowledge about things like these- I tried my best to make it sound logical.</p><p>Don't worry, Mingyu is going to be okay! </p><p>Always thankful for your feedback! ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo had not wanted to stay, but Minghao had insisted for him to eat the pizza with them, promising to drive him home afterward. Wonwoo felt out of place, but he still wanted to know who had hurt Mingyu like that and why the other wasn't allowed to go to the hospital.</p><p>Wonwoo took another bite of his pizza, looking down at Mingyu, who seemed to get better by the minute- even after the drugs had lost their effect. He cleared his throat. "So, are you going to tell me about what happened?" he asked and Mingyu, who had turned on his side to eat and drink, looked up at him with a full mouth, his cheeks chubby and stuffed with food. Wonwoo knew he shouldn't find it endearing, but he did- doubting his sanity. "Did your father do this to you?"</p><p>Mingyu put his slice of pizza back on his plate. "No. He wouldn't get his hands dirty."</p><p>Wonwoo took a sip of his Coke, waiting for the other to tell him more, but he kept silent. Was he for real? "That's it?"</p><p>Mingyu groaned, causing his friend to chuckle. "You are too curious, seriously. That can't be good for your health." He sighed. "What do you want to know? I had to do a job and something went wrong. I won't bore you with the details."</p><p>"What do you mean by you had to do a job? You told me you quit, didn't you?"</p><p>Minghao cleared his throat while standing up. "I need to go somewhere real quick and- I will mop up the blood in the hallway." It was obvious that he wanted to let them talk without being present.</p><p>Mingyu watched his friend leaving the room before turning his gaze at Wonwoo. "My father gave me another assignment after I went to see him. He promised me, that if I do the job, he'd leave you alone."</p><p>Wonwoo swallowed hard, feeling guilty once again. "I told you not to go there because of me," he whined. "I knew that would happen."</p><p>Mingyu sighed before turning on his back, hissing in pain while doing so. "And I told you that I wanted to talk to him anyway. Unfortunately, the job didn't go as planned and- well, the client wasn't amused as you can see."</p><p>Wonwoo rubbed his forehead. He couldn't imagine how scary it must have been for the other. Getting beaten up was one thing, but getting hurt by a knife or even a gun was another. "Why are those clients so violent?"</p><p>"Why?" Mingyu was staring up the ceiling, chuckling. "As soon as money is involved, people change, losing their common sense. But everything is okay now."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed. "Okay? They could have killed you! What's okay about that?"</p><p>Mingyu glanced at him, his expression amused. "Well, Wonwoo- I was joking earlier, but I'm getting the feeling that you do care about me."</p><p>"And why can't you go to the hospital?" Wonwoo asked, ignoring his stupid remark. He hated to admit it but he had started to care about him for real, even though that brat was getting on his nerves all the time. Maybe it was just out of pity-</p><p>"You are changing the subject, that's suspicious," Mingyu said with a smirk. "And to answer your question, I can't go to the hospital because I accepted to do a job a few months ago where I had- let's say, I got in trouble with the nursing staff. Now they know my face and my name and- I'm not wanted there anymore."</p><p>Wonwoo looked at him with confusion. "How the fuck did you manage to not be wanted in a hospital? And there are other clinics not too far away, so-"</p><p>"That's all you need to know."</p><p>Wonwoo groaned because of Mingyu's unsatisfying answers. "Didn't you promise to tell me everything I want to know?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying not to pout.</p><p>"I was under the influence of drugs. That doesn't count. You already know, that the less I tell you, the better I can keep you out of this mess."</p><p>Wonwoo rolled his eyes, getting the feeling that they had already talked about this issue. "You do realize that it is too late for that, right? I am already more involved than you probably understand. And that-" Wonwoo trailed off as Mingyu suddenly started to groan in pain, squeezing his eyes shut, wrapping an arm around his waist.</p><p>Was he in pain? Had he made something wrong while treating his wounds?</p><p>Wonwoo was by Mingyu's side in an instant, crouching down next to him, scanning his body. "What's wrong? Where does it hurt? Let me take a look." Minghao had helped Mingyu to put on a shirt earlier, so Wonwoo couldn't see the bandage.</p><p>Mingyu had his face turned away from him, not answering.</p><p>Wonwoo started to worry and placed his hand on the other's arm, tugging at it gently. "Let me see what's wrong. Maybe I-"</p><p>Mingyu suddenly turned his head, looking up at him- obviously trying to hold back a smile.</p><p>Smile? Was he messing with him? Wonwoo pulled his hand away. "Are you serious? Asshole!" he muttered, outraged- Mingyu's act was one more reason to hate him. Wonwoo was about to get up, but the other grabbed his hand, forcing him to stay put.</p><p>"Why are you so worried about me?" Mingyu asked, his expression innocent, his eyes betraying him though- they were filled with amusement.</p><p>Wonwoo ignored the warmth of his touch, glaring at him. "Are you fucking crazy? What kind of sick person would pretend to be in pain after-"</p><p>Mingyu suddenly pulled Wonwoo closer, causing him to almost fall on top of him.</p><p>"Yah! Be careful. What are you doing? I could have hurt your-" Wonwoo stopped talking when he realized how close the other was. He could feel Mingyu's breath on his face, hating how he was making his heart race.</p><p>"Seriously though- you shouldn't worry about me. That will lead to nothing good." Mingyu mumbled, his eyes looking honest.</p><p>"Who's worried about such an asshole like you? You're crazy!" Wonwoo hissed, finally pulling away after the other had let go of him. "If you weren't injured, I would have kicked your ass for messing with me."</p><p>Mingyu chuckled, his expression fond.</p><p>Fond? "I hate you," Wonwoo mumbled, creating more space between them- the other still too close.</p><p>"You don't. Maybe you're annoyed with me, but you certainly don't hate me."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed, trying not to look nervous because of this conversation. "You hate me, too. So don't act." Why were they suddenly talking about their feelings anyway?</p><p>Mingyu waited until he met his gaze. "I never hated you. I can't stand your stubborn ass, interfering in my business all the time, yes- but I don't hate you. Actually, I'm getting used to having you around. But that's probably precisely because of your butting in and-"</p><p>"And today, I saved your ass because you asked me to," Wonwoo reminded him stubbornly.</p><p>"Exactly and like I said, I owe you big time for this, so give me your phone."</p><p>Wonwoo snapped his head towards him. "What? No. Why should I?"</p><p>Mingyu reached out, making a grabby hand. "I'll give you my number. If you need help or anything else, you can call me."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed, but his heart missed a beat. "I have friends and family, you know? Why would I call you first?"</p><p>"Just give me your phone. Or do you want me to get it myself, risking the stitches coming apart?"</p><p>Wonwoo hmphed but still took his mobile out of his pocket and unlocked it before handing it to him. "Do whatever you want- I'm still not gonna call you."</p><p>Mingyu ignored his remark, typing in his number before calling himself on his phone with it. "Just in case I need some medical advice again," he mumbled with a wink before giving the phone back to him. "And you will call me. It's only a matter of time."</p><p>"Yeah, you can wait for a long time," Wonwoo muttered, not believing how cocky the other was. "And don't you dare to contact me again if you are hurt! That was a one-time thing."</p><p>They kept silent for a moment and Wonwoo was sure that Minghao had already finished cleaning up the blood in the hallway. But the other was still not coming back. Wonwoo glanced at Mingyu, who was fidgeting with the bandage on his arm. "Yah, keep your hands off your arm! You can't touch the wound."</p><p>"But it's itching under the bandage though. Are you sure you did it right?"</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed. "Maybe I should have done it wrong on purpose," he mumbled annoyed, his eyes still fixed on him. Mingyu looked cute with his hair messy from laying on the back. Wonwoo hated himself for noticing that. "Will your father leave you alone from now on?"</p><p>Mingyu looked up at him. "No, of course not. But if he dares to send his men after you again, I'll kill him."</p><p>Wonwoo's heart fluttered hearing him say that. He should leave- the day was too long, too much had happened. He was starting to lose his mind.</p><p>"I mean, I didn't almost die for nothing, you know?" Mingyu added, probably realizing how his words had sounded.</p><p>"Yeah, I know. But can't you like, sue him for harassing you?"</p><p>Mingyu shook his head. "No. That wouldn't work. He is too powerful and- it's complicated. You don't need to-"</p><p>"Right, I don't need to know." Wonwoo emptied his drink before standing up. "I should head back home. Hoshi must be worried."</p><p>"I actually wanted to say, you don't need to worry about it, but okay."</p><p>Wonwoo sighed, moving towards the door. "Goodbye, Mingyu."</p><p>"Wonwoo."</p><p>"What?!" Wonwoo didn't mean to snap like that, but he was tired of Mingyu's games. He turned around to look at him, his hand already on the handle.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Mingyu's smile made Wonwoo's stomach drop. He felt like an asshole and he needed to get away from him right now. "I'm glad you're alright," he mumbled softly and left the living room with a pounding heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Wonwoo got back to his apartment, it was already dark outside. Minghao had dropped him off, even wanted to give him money for helping Mingyu, but he had refused to take it.</p><p>Hoshi was watching tv but turned it off as soon as Wonwoo entered the living room. "There you are! Where have you been and what ha- wait, is that blood on your shirt?"</p><p>Wonwoo looked down at himself, spotting some stains from treating Mingyu's wounds earlier. "It's nothing, don't worry." He sat down on the sofa beside his friend.</p><p>"What do you mean, it's nothing? Tell me where you've been. And who was that guy in the car?"</p><p>"That was Minghao, Mingyu's best friend."</p><p>"Okay." Hoshi nodded, probably waiting for some more explanation.</p><p>What should he tell him? Wonwoo didn't want to involve him in all of this mess.</p><p>"Well, where did Minghao took you to?"</p><p>Wonwoo sighed. "To Mingyu."</p><p>His friend groaned. "Oh my- Come on, what's wrong with you?! Can you please say more than just two-word sentences?"</p><p>Wonwoo faced his best friend with a groan. "Look, it's nothing. Minghao drove me to Mingyu because he needed my help."</p><p>"Help with what?"</p><p>"Just my knowledge about medicine."</p><p>"Your knowledge about medicine?" Hoshi grimaced, confusion was written on his face. "That's why you have blood on your shirt?"</p><p>"Basically, yes."</p><p>His best friend scratched his head, still looking confused. "So let me try to summarize what you just said. Basically, Mingyu's friend who you don't know-"</p><p>"I know him. I met him before."</p><p>"Okay. So, Mingyu's friend picked you up with a look of panic on his face before driving you to a guy, who you hate -at least you told me that earlier when we were going back from the university." He took a deep breath. "And this guy, called Mingyu, wanted your unprofessional medical attention. Is that right?"</p><p>Wonwoo groaned. It sounded even crazier, hearing it from someone else. "That's what happened."</p><p>Hoshi scoffed. "You want me to believe this bullshit?"</p><p>"Listen, it is complicated and I can't tell you more, I am sorry."</p><p>"Why? Is it something illegal?"</p><p>"The less you know the better." Wonwoo gasped as he realized that he was giving Hoshi the same unsatisfying answers, he had been getting from Mingyu all the time. Was it the same reason? To protect the other person?</p><p>"You know what, don't tell me then. But if you are planning to join a mafia clan or hang out with some drug dealer, please let me know beforehand. Because if some of them will come to our place and shoot everything down- I don't want to be here when that happens, alright?" Hoshi muttered, standing up. "I am going to bed."</p><p>Wonwoo glanced at the clock. "It is only 9."</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>"Hosh, don't be mad," Wonwoo whined but the other had already left the living room- obviously huffy. They would tell each other everything as best friends, but now he was having so many secrets from him.</p><p>Wonwoo groaned. He knew whose fault that was. Mingyu only meant trouble for him. Annoyed because of that brat, he pulled out his phone, looking for his contact. He didn't find it right away because actually, Mingyu had saved his name under 'Hot dude from the beach'. Wonwoo scoffed while opening the messenger.</p><p>'My best friend is mad at me because I can't tell him what happened and I hate you.'</p><p>Read. ✔✔</p><p> </p><p>'Wow. You are contacting me already? I told you, you would ;)'</p><p> </p><p>'Shut up! I am just texting to tell you that I am really pissed at you right now.'</p><p>Read. ✔✔ </p><p> </p><p>'Too bad for you. You should calm down.'</p><p>Wonwoo groaned. Why had he even texted him in the first place? He wanted to put his phone away but it vibrated again.</p><p>'Did your friend tell you what you said to me when we carried your drunk ass back home that night?'</p><p>Wonwoo didn't want to know. But he was curious. He was fucking curious though he assumed that Mingyu was probably only teasing him. He started typing again.</p><p>'I don't care. I was drunk, so whatever I said, it doesn't count.'</p><p>Read. ✔✔</p><p> </p><p>'So, you don't think that I am the hottest guy you met at the beach? :D'</p><p>Wonwoo squeezed his eyes shut out of embarrassment. That would explain Mingyu's contact name on his phone. Wonwoo groaned, hating his drunk ass so much. "Stupid idiot!" He looked back at his phone.</p><p>'Good night, Mingyu. Please delete my number.'</p><p>Read. ✔✔</p><p> </p><p>'Good night, Wonwoo. Don't forget that you were the one, texting me first. ;)'</p><p> </p><p>'Shut up.'</p><p>Read. ✔✔</p><p> </p><p>'❤'</p><p>He was sending him a heart? Was he serious? Wonwoo scoffed, putting his phone away. He hated that guy so much, but he had probably saved his life today, so he also felt proud of himself. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, at least he has his number now, huh? 😉</p><p>Thanks so much for your comments! I am always excited to read them!</p><p>Happy weekend to all of you! ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>• warning: it is already in the tags, but this chapter contains some more violence, nothing graphic though •</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🦋🦋🦋🦋 🦋🦋🦋</p><p>Wonwoo was sitting in the lecture hall, trying to pay attention to what the professor was saying at the front. He would soon have to write a thesis in Modern Physics and he still had no idea what subject to choose. The problem was not that he hadn't the time to think about something. The problem were his thoughts, circling around one thing only, or rather around one person: Mingyu. He hated himself for thinking about the other, but couldn't do anything about it.</p><p>Not that Wonwoo was counting, but ten days had already passed since he had last seen Mingyu. The latter hadn't texted or called him- not that he had been waiting for it. Wonwoo didn't care about the other- at least he was trying to tell that to himself. Still, he couldn't stop pondering about Mingyu's condition. He wanted to know how the other was doing, if the wounds had healed well and if he had gotten them checked by Minghao's friend, the doctor's assistant. But Wonwoo couldn't just text Mingyu and ask him about that. Then the other would know that he kind of cared about him -and Mingyu was definitely not allowed to know about that.</p><p>Wonwoo groaned- apparently too loud because two of his fellow students turned towards him with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry," he mumbled before trying to pay attention to the professor again, but the elder man seemed to have finished his lecture already.</p><p>"Then I'll see you next week. And don't forget to read page 245-305 since it will be important for your thesis later."</p><p>Wonwoo wrote down the page number without even knowing what it was about. He cursed inwardly. Actually, he was an exemplary student, always paying attention to everything. So why couldn't he just turn off his thoughts about Mingyu? It annoyed him so much.</p><p>It had been the last lecture for the day and Wonwoo headed outside. It was almost 6- Hoshi had left a few hours earlier, meeting his brother today. Wonwoo was no longer scared to walk back on his own since Mingyu's father seemed to keep the promise to his son, leaving him in peace.</p><p>It was already getting dark outside- Wonwoo hated the cold time of the year. The wind caught his hair and he zipped the coat as he started to head back to his apartment. Walking past a little supermarket, he decided to go inside and get himself something for dinner since Hoshi wouldn't be home tonight and their fridge was almost empty if he could remember it right.</p><p>The supermarket was really small but had most of the essentials Wonwoo needed. He put everything in his basket before trying to find some instant noodles- being in the mood for that. He spotted a selection on the bottom of the shelf in the middle of the next aisle. Wonwoo crouched down, choosing the cheapest ones. Straightening back up, he nearly dropped the noodles in surprise, when seeing the person who was walking in his direction. If there was a God, he certainly loved to mess with him, because that couldn't be another coincidence.</p><p>Mingyu stopped in front of him, wearing a leather jacket and jeans, a backward cap was on top of his head- dressed too cold for the weather. He looked like a bad boy, coming out of a gangster movie or like a member of a thug gang.</p><p>Mingyu seemed sincerely surprised to see Wonwoo but smiled at him. "Huh? You, here? Did you install some kind of monitoring app on your phone to track me?"</p><p>"Funny. I was about to ask you the same," Wonwoo mumbled in return, putting the noodles in his shopping basket, suddenly feeling awkward to meet the other again.</p><p>"Well, I come here often, but I've never seen you here before. So, what's your excuse?"</p><p>"I just moved here half a year ago and I usually buy my groceries in another supermarket, but today-" Wonwoo halted in mid-sentence. "Yah! Why should I tell you that? I can buy my stuff wherever I want!"</p><p>Mingyu's smile widened into a grin. "Grumpy like always, I see," he mumbled, lifting his cap to run his hand through his hair. "I almost missed that attitude of yours."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed, peering into the other's basket with a bag of chips, two beer and rice inside. "Are you planning a feast?" he asked sarcastically, pointing at the items.</p><p>"Why? You want to come?" Mingyu retorted in that teasing manner of his. "Actually, I-"</p><p>"Excuse me, may I?" an elder lady interrupted them, startling Wonwoo from behind.</p><p>They had to squeeze against the shelf to let her pass- the aisles narrow in that small supermarket.</p><p>"Thank you, young men. Look at that- such a cute young couple, doing groceries together," she murmured while walking towards the checkout.</p><p>Wonwoo tried hard not to blush at her remark, stepping away from Mingyu because the other had gotten closer all of a sudden and Wonwoo didn't want his heart to go wild in his chest once again.</p><p>"Seems like not only my dear father thinks, that we look like boyfriends, huh?" Mingyu said, obviously amused about the incident.</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed but he knew that he needed to change the subject or his embarrassment would show. "So, how are your wounds healing?" he tried to ask nonchalantly, putting on a casual face.</p><p>Mingyu patted his stomach with a sigh. "Actually, better than expected. Minghao's friend took a look at them three days ago and was surprised at how fast they are healing. Looks like I have a healthy and strong body, which also happens to be very beautiful," he boasted with a wink, causing Wonwoo to roll his eyes.</p><p>And because of that arrogant brat, he had been worrying for days? How stupid could he be? "Right. But maybe it is also because of my help?"</p><p>Mingyu nodded. "Obviously. I already thanked you for that, didn't I?"</p><p>"That's not what I- forget it. So, if there is nothing else, I would like to go to the checkout."</p><p>"Well, let me join you. I just need this here as well," Mingyu mumbled, grabbing for the sugar, which was right in front of them. "Let´s go pay then."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, can you take one of the bottles? I don´t want to drop something," Mingyu mumbled as they left the supermarket together- Wonwoo with a backpack, the other carrying everything in his arms.</p><p>"Why didn´t you bring a bag with you?" Wonwoo turned towards him, annoyed that Mingyu was assuming he would help him.</p><p>"I don't have things like bags. My car's right over there. Just help me carry the beer, okay? Please."</p><p>Wonwoo groaned, stepping closer to him. "That´s the last favor I am doing for you, I swear," he muttered, grabbing for the chips and a bottle before walking towards Mingyu´s stolen or not stolen Mercedes. He still had to figure that out.</p><p>"Come on, why are you so grumpy again? I thought everything´s cool with us now?" Mingyu mumbled, opening the trunk, putting his items inside before grabbing the rest out of Wonwoo's hands. "Thank you."</p><p>Everything´s cool? Was it really though? "You are annoying as fuck, so it´s not cool," Wonwoo replied stubbornly. "I still don't like you if you have forgotten that."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Do you want me to drive you home?" Mingyu asked while arranging the items in the trunk.</p><p>"No, thank you. I am not interested in spending more time with you. So- bye, Mingyu," Wonwoo replied and turned around to leave. His eyes fell on two men though, who seemed to be heading in their direction, looking like trouble. "Ehm- Mingyu," Wonwoo mumbled, tugging at the other's jacket to get his attention as he was still busy with the trunk.</p><p>"What is it? I thought you already left," Mingyu replied while turning around, his eyes falling on the men who stopped right in front of them. "Fuck!" He grabbed Wonwoo's arm, protectively pulling him behind himself. "What the fuck do you want? Did you-" Mingyu was silenced with a slap across his face.</p><p>Wonwoo was startled by that sudden act, but he felt anger rising, his body tensing up. From up close, he could recognize those guys as Shan's men, who had been looking for him on the beach back then. One of them was old, having grey hair already. The other was probably in his thirties, looking European. Hadn't they also beaten Minghao up pretty badly? </p><p>"You know exactly what we want," the older one hissed, a cigarette was dangling between his lips. "Give us our fucking money back!"</p><p>"You fucking dicks put my friend in the hospital. You're not getting anything from me!" Mingyu snarled in return, balling his fists.</p><p>Wonwoo feared that the situation would escalate any second, but he had no idea what he could do- Mingyu still shielding him behind his body. Why was he protecting him? Out of the corner of his eye, he caught movement as the European guy pulled a knife out of his pocket. Wonwoo sensed something really bad as he fixed his eyes on Mingyu.</p><p>No. No. No.</p><p>Wonwoo's pulse started racing, his breath staggered. He could feel his adrenaline pumping through him. He knew he had to do something or that thug would attack Mingyu. And without thinking twice, Wonwoo lunged at the guy, knocking the knife from his hand.</p><p>The other was startled, probably surprised, not having paid any attention to him before. "Who the hell are you?" he yelled while Wonwoo bent down, reaching for the knife.</p><p>"Get lost!" Wonwoo snapped at them both, threatening them with it. "And don't you dare to hit him again!" The whole situation was surreal, Wonwoo started to feel like a criminal himself.</p><p>Mingyu had turned his head, obviously shocked by his sudden behavior. "What are you doing? Be careful," he mumbled, grabbing his arm, pulling him closer.</p><p>The old guy with the cigarette started laughing, eyeing Wonwoo from head to toe. "Are you serious? Drop that knife, kiddo. Look at your hand, shaking like a leaf. Do you even know how to use a knife as a weapon?"</p><p>"Shut up!" Wonwoo hissed at him- the situation made him tremble as his heart was a hammer under his chest. He had no idea what he was doing, he just knew that he didn't want someone to hurt Mingyu again- preventing that was his priority right now.</p><p>The old thug stepped closer, kicking Mingyu against his leg without any warning, surprising the other. "Give me Shan's money back, asshole or we will put you in the hospital as well."</p><p>"Stop it!" Wonwoo yelled, pointing the knife at him, not knowing what to do next. Why wasn't Mingyu defending himself? Didn't he bring his gun? </p><p>"You're not going to do anything, right? I could beat your friend to death and you'd just stand there with the knife in your hand, just watching me," the guy muttered before lunging at Wonwoo, but Mingyu grabbed his arm.</p><p>"Don't touch him, asshole!" Mingyu snarled before punching him in his stomach. They started to tussle- Mingyu stronger than the old thug.</p><p>Wonwoo watched them helplessly, but suddenly he noticed how the European guy was pulling out another knife, stepping behind Mingyu. Wonwoo felt a cold shiver running down his spine. What on earth was that bastard going to do now? It seemed like that thug was planning to plunge the knife into Mingyu's side any second. Wonwoo felt scared like never before, worrying about the other. He wouldn't really do it, right?</p><p>He would. The European guy raised his hand, but before he had the chance to harm Mingyu, Wonwoo moved automatically, his mind numb with fear as he plunged the knife, which was still in his shaking hand, right into that thug´s thigh.</p><p>Everything went silent for a moment. Then the guy screamed in pain and fell to his knees, dropping his knife in the process. "What the fuck did you do?" Blood started to pour out and the old guy and Mingyu stopped fighting, turning towards them, his eyes scanning Wonwoo's body first.</p><p>"What happe- oh," Mingyu trailed off as his gaze fell on the knife in the other's leg, his expression changing.</p><p>"S-sorry," Wonwoo mumbled, covering his mouth in shock, breathing getting harder. What had he done? He glanced down at the European guy who was clutching onto his thigh. "I-I didn't do it on-"</p><p>All of a sudden, the salesman came running out of the store- a flashlight in his hand. "What are you doing over there? Are you fighting in my parking lot? Get out of here or I'll call the cops!" he yelled, coming closer.</p><p>Wonwoo was still looking down at the guy he just had hurt. What the fuck was wrong with him, plunging a knife into another person. Was he crazy? </p><p>Mingyu pulled him out of his thoughts as he grabbed his arm, opening the door on the passenger side, pushing him into his car. "We have to leave, now!" he yelled, getting inside as well, starting the engine immediately. "Fasten your seatbelt."</p><p>Wonwoo watched through the window as Shan's men were running away from the salesman, probably scared that the latter could see their faces- the younger thug was heavily limping because of him.</p><p>"Yah, put on your seatbelt!" Mingyu reminded him again as they left the main street only after a few seconds, turning into a quieter road along the river- Mingyu probably scared that anyone could follow them.</p><p>Wonwoo was still in shock, his whole body shaking. He had stuck a knife into another person. What the hell had he been thinking? "What did I do? I hurt him." He took a shaky breath to control his emotions, his bottom lip was trembling. "I am a fucking criminal," he whispered, hiding his face in his hands, trying not to cry. "I could have killed him. I-"</p><p>"But you didn't. You barely hurt him." Mingyu turned his head in his direction. "Hey, calm down, it's okay."</p><p>"It's not. I plunged a fucking knife into him. I wasn't even thinking it through. Look at me- I am like one of them. I should have just pushed him away, but instead I-"</p><p>"Hey," Mingyu patted Wonwoo's thigh, trying to get his attention. "Everything's alright. You need to calm down first."</p><p>"I hate violent behavior and look what I did. I am not better than them." Wonwoo felt tears welling up in his eyes, emotions overcoming him.</p><p>Mingyu parked the car at the next street corner, turning to face him. "Hey, hey- look at me," he mumbled, his voice soft but demanding.</p><p>Wonwoo couldn't. He was fidgeting in his seat, staring down at his hand. What was happening to him? "I am a fucking criminal. He will sue me, go to the cops and then they will put me in prison because I can't pay- and I even deserved it," he stammered, feeling a rush of tears burst forth.</p><p>"No. Stop saying that." Mingyu unfastened his seatbelt before cupping Wonwoo's face in his hands, making him meet his gaze. "They are criminals. Not you! I don't know why you did that, but things like that happen during a fight."</p><p>Wonwoo swallowed hard and tried to steady his voice. "I-I saw him with the knife and I couldn't let him hurt you."</p><p>Mingyu's expression changed, his eyes widened. "Wait, what? You did it because he wanted to attack me? I didn't even notice that."</p><p>Wonwoo nodded with a pout. "He had stepped behind you and-"</p><p>"So you were protecting me? That's why you did it?" Mingyu asked, his thumb brushed Wonwoo's tears away, causing a warmth to flood through his body.</p><p>It didn't escape Wonwoo how close Mingyu was, but he was too shaken to pay attention to that right now.</p><p>"That bastard probably wanted to kill me. You did the right thing. Don't be upset."</p><p>"I-" More tears were running down Wonwoo's cheeks. He had never cried in front of others before, but the whole situation was too overwhelming. "I didn't want to hurt him," he murmured between sobs. "But I also couldn't let him hurt you."</p><p>Mingyu wiped his tears with the pad of his thumb once again, his touch gentle, eyes concerned. "I know. It's okay. You have to calm down."</p><p>Wonwoo leaned into his palm, for a minute forgetting that they weren't even close. But the other was making him feel calmer. Safe and comforted.</p><p>"So, you saved me again, huh? Thank you for that," Mingyu mumbled with a smile, still not letting go, his hands cradling Wonwoo's face.</p><p>"What if he will go to the cops and then I have to pay a lot of-"</p><p>"Stop. He won't! He is the biggest criminal ever. He would never go to the police. Don't worry about that, okay?"</p><p>"I need some air," Wonwoo mumbled, all these thoughts making him suffer. He pulled Mingyu's hands away, getting out of the car to walk towards a tree, leaning against it- his legs still shaking.</p><p>Mingyu got out as well, walking up towards him. "Are you alright? You look pale. Do you need to throw up?"</p><p>Wonwoo shook his head. "No." He paused. "I am just fucking scared," he whispered, looking up at the other with tears in his eyes. "I didn't want to do that," he whined. "I just-"</p><p>Mingyu reached out, pulling him into his embrace, holding him against his chest, where Wonwoo could hear the strong beating of his heart. "I am sorry. It is my fault!"</p><p>"What are you doing?" Wonwoo whined, knowing that he should pull away, but Mingyu's arms felt safe and gentle, like being tucked under a layer of warm blankets. He returned the hug, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, burying his face against his neck. Mingyu felt warm and that was all he needed right now.</p><p>"I shouldn't have asked you to help me with the beer. Then you could have left earlier and-"</p><p>"No! Then it would have been 2 against 1. They would have hurt you very badly," Wonwoo mumbled into Mingyu's jacket, tightening his arms around his waist. Even the thought about how Shan's men could have plunged their knives into Mingyu´s body, made him shiver. "But they will kill me now, right?"</p><p>Mingyu tensed, his chest rumbled. "They won't touch you! Don't worry. I will protect you. I will handle it."</p><p>Handle it? Wonwoo pulled away but stayed close to him. "No. I don't want you to handle it! Remember what happened last time, you did that? I don't wa-"</p><p>A smirk spread across Mingyu's face. "You care about me so fucking much, right?" he said, back to teasing him.</p><p>Wonwoo punched his chest playfully but was touched that the other was trying to make him feel better. "Yah, it is not the time for your stupid jokes again," he mumbled, though Mingyu's smile made him forget, just for a second, what had happened a few minutes ago.</p><p>"No, seriously. They don't know who you are. They didn't see you at the beach back then. And it was dark in the parking lot- maybe they wouldn't even recognize you again. We will find a solution." Mingyu was probably trying to reassure him, but it wasn't helping.</p><p>"Just don't go to Shan on your own! I don't want to treat your wounds again," Wonwoo replied with a pout. "And of course they will recognize me again. They are not blind."</p><p>Mingyu smiled softly. "Everything is going to be alright. Let's go back inside the car and get something to eat first." Then he started moving with a chuckle. "You seriously butted in once again, huh? But I think you had no choice since you care about me that much, right?"</p><p>Wonwoo tried to glare at him, but failed and started laughing instead, although he still felt like crying. "I hate you."</p><p>Mingyu opened the car door, his grin widening. "I am pretty sure, you don't hate me," he said before motioning him to get inside.</p><p>Wonwoo didn't. Not at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ugh, i am really not happy with this chapter. It sounded way better in my head, so I struggled a lot, writing this 🥴</p><p>Hope it was still good to read?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had bought some junk food before heading to Minghao's apartment, telling the Chinese guy everything that had happened in the parking lot of the supermarket. Wonwoo didn't even know how he had ended up at his place again, but Mingyu had driven them to his friend without even asking if he wanted to. But he was kind of happy about it- though he would never admit it.</p><p>Hoshi wouldn't come back until the next morning and Wonwoo didn't feel like sitting at home by himself- not after all that had happened today. He had calmed down a bit, though the scenes at the parking lot were not leaving his mind.</p><p>Minghao took a sip of his beer, his expression unreadable. "We have to find a solution. Maybe we'll just have to give Shan the money back after all. Hopefully, he will leave us alone afterward and also forget about the incident that happened earlier- if his men will tell him about Wonwoo´s knife attack at all," he suggested, glancing at Mingyu.</p><p>It was not an attack though-</p><p>"And where will we get so much money?"</p><p>"You know where."</p><p>"Are you sure that would be a good idea?"</p><p>"Do you have a better one?"</p><p>Wonwoo put his beer down with a loud clink, annoyed by their secret talk. "Yah, since I am the reason for all of this, why don't you explain what you are talking about?" he snapped- at least the small amount of alcohol was calming his nerves. He would have lessons early in the morning, so he couldn't afford to get drunk- though he needed it tonight.</p><p>Mingyu turned to face him, opening his mouth as if to say something, but Wonwoo glared at him.</p><p>"Don't you dare to say something like, 'The less you know the better', because then- I don't know what I'll do to you, but you won't like it," Wonwoo muttered, trying to sound tough, but instead he sounded like a stubborn child.</p><p>Mingyu chuckled, his eyes teasing. "And what could that be? Maybe I will like it."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed, getting frustrated with the other. "Whatever. Then don't tell me. I don't care."</p><p>Mingyu sighed exasperatedly. "My father has some- let's say some money reserves in different places. And since I grew up with him, I know where he hid those and how to get it." He turned his head, glancing at Minghao. "Maybe you are right. Maybe it is the only idea, but we have to do it in a way so the old asshole wouldn't be aware of any part of our plan."</p><p>"I hope you include me in that plan because I'm going with you," Wonwoo mumbled boldly, taking another sip of his beer.</p><p>The two friends faced him, Mingyu's expression hardening. "Absolutely not. You're going nowhere. My wounds just started to heal after saving your ass and keeping my father and his men away from you. I won't risk-"</p><p>"I never asked you to do this for me in the first place," Wonwoo replied, ignoring the other's eye roll. "And if you're planning something reckless because of me, I want to be involved. It's my business, too."</p><p>Mingyu sighed, already drinking his third beer. "He's such a pain in the ass, isn't he?" he asked, glancing at Minghao, who shook his head, smiling in return.</p><p>Wonwoo grabbed a pillow, throwing it at Mingyu, almost hitting him in the face. "Am I? I still saved your ass for the second time already, so be a little more thankful," he retorted before taking another sip of his beer.</p><p>Mingyu studied him with an amused expression, his eyes shifting to his bottle. "You should stop drinking."</p><p>"Says the right one," Wonwoo muttered under his breath. "I am not planning to get drunk tonight, so don't worry. My classes start early tomorrow morning."</p><p>Mingyu yawned. "Let's call it a day, then. I am not in the state to think of a plan anyway. We can talk about it tomorrow, Hao."</p><p>"I could ask my parents for some money," Wonwoo suggested, not wanting the two friends to get in trouble again.</p><p>Mingyu eyed him, his face giving away his drunken state. "What are you even saying? Are your parents' millionaires by any chance?"</p><p>"No. But my father makes a good living and-"</p><p>"Stupid, we're talking about a lot of money here."</p><p>"Yah, don't be so harsh to him. How should he know?" Minghao defended Wonwoo before standing up with a sigh. He glanced at his watch. "Okay, then let's continue talking tomorrow. I'm meeting with a colleague for a drink. Feel free to stay the night if you want to. You can find everything in the bathroom." He pointed his finger at Mingyu. "Just don't- you know, don't fight each other. You both had enough action for today," he added, receiving a scoff from his friend.</p><p>"Thank you," Wonwoo mumbled as Minghao headed out of the living room. Realizing that he was left alone with Mingyu, he started fidgeting in his seat, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Wonwoo didn't want to sleep at Minghao's place once again, but on the other hand, he didn't want to sleep in his apartment by himself since Hoshi wouldn't be back until tomorrow.</p><p>"What are you thinking so hard again?" Mingyu asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Huh? Nothing," Wonwoo mumbled, feeling even more nervous under the other's intense stare.</p><p>Mingyu took another sip of his beer before pulling off his cap, putting it on the sofa beside him. He ran a hand through his hair while standing up, stripping off his leather jacket. "I am so tired all of a sudden," he mumbled, sitting down again, his shirt showing every contour of his chest. "Yah, stop staring at me like that, it's creepy."</p><p>"Why are you stripping in front of me all of a sudden?" Wonwoo replied, turning his eyes away with a scoff. "No one wants to see that." He tried not to think about how Mingyu had wrapped his arms around him earlier, hugging him tightly and wiping his tears away- like they were friends for ages. At that moment Wonwoo had needed his affection- now he was highly embarrassed about it.</p><p>"Are you spacing out again?"</p><p>Wonwoo sighed, looking down at his hands. "Thanks for earlier," he grumbled before grabbing a new bottle of beer.</p><p>Mingyu tilted his head. "What? I didn't hear you properly. Are you already tipsy?"</p><p>Wonwoo glared at him. "You heard me! I said, thanks for earlier, asshole."</p><p>Mingyu chuckled. "Wow, I don't think someone has ever thanked me with so much gratitude before," he replied sarcastically, taking another sip of his beer. "But you are welcome. It was the least I could do. I'm glad I could help you to calm down. You almost made me worry."</p><p>Wonwoo looked away, feeling nervous again, not used to hear Mingyu talk to him like that. He needed to change the subject. "Is your leg okay though? He kicked you pretty bad."</p><p>"It'll probably bruise, but otherwise it's no big deal," Mingyu replied, placing a hand on his cheek. "But is my face reddened from the slap? I haven't even looked in the mirror yet."</p><p>"No, you are good," Wonwoo mumbled. He didn't even need to turn his eyes at the other to know that. He had checked Mingyu's face for bruises as soon as they had entered Minghao's apartment earlier.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>The air was awkward between them. There was nothing to talk about. "I should go," Wonwoo muttered but stayed seated, not wanting to be by himself.</p><p>"Why? Is Hoshi worried again?"</p><p>"No, he won't be home today, but- well, I should go back anyway."</p><p>Mingyu tilted his head. "Do you feel uncomfortable being around me? Do I make you nervous?"</p><p>Wonwoo hoped he wasn't blushing because of that question -because he was nervous. But he wouldn't tell him that- obviously. "No. Why should you? But I don't need to stay in Minghao's apartment again, I have my own home."</p><p>Mingyu groaned before taking another sip of his beer. "You are fucking complicated."</p><p>"Yeah? Well, and you drink too much." Wonwoo replied lamely, not knowing what else to say.</p><p>"You should stay, though. You shouldn't be alone tonight. You'd go crazy with all these thoughts in your head."</p><p>Wonwoo knew that Mingyu was right. Still, he couldn't just sleep at Minghao's place again. It felt wrong. "Maybe you're right, but I feel uncomfortable sleeping here," he replied honestly.</p><p>Mingyu rolled his eyes, taking another big sip. "Then sleep at my place."</p><p>At his place? Wonwoo almost choked on his spit. "Why should I do that?"</p><p>Mingyu took another big gulp. "Well, you don't want to be home alone, you don't want to sleep at Minghao's place, so sleep at mine. I slept over at yours, too."</p><p>Wonwoo shrugged. "Do you even have a sofa where I could sleep?" Why was he asking that? He really should go home now. </p><p>Mingyu tilted his head and chuckled. "What? Do you think I'd ask you to spend the night at my place without having a sofa? You think I'd let you sleep in my bed?"</p><p>Wonwoo could feel the blush rising to his cheeks. The situation would have been better if he had simply kept silent.</p><p>Mingyu chuckled again. "Do whatever you want. I'm going to finish my beer and then-" He hiccuped. "Oh."</p><p>Oh? "There's no way you're driving anywhere in this state. You're drunk," Wonwoo muttered, cursing inwardly that his only ride back home was wasted.</p><p>"Looks like I am. Guess, I'll have to sleep here then. And since I can't drive you home, I guess you have to stay, too," Mingyu mumbled, yawning.</p><p>Wonwoo groaned. He should take a taxi, but somehow that idea made him feel uneasy. It was late and after today he feared that some thugs would wait for him in front of his apartment.</p><p>Mingyu emptied his fifth bottle. He was drunk, his cheeks were flushed. "Do you need some clothes to sleep in?" he asked, eyeing him from head to toe.</p><p>"No, I have a shirt underneath."</p><p>Mingyu nodded. Then he struggled to stand up, banging his knee against the glass table. "Aish, stupid table," he scolded, staggering two steps to the left before finding his footing, heading towards the bathroom, hiccuping again. "You can join me if you want," he mumbled before opening the door.</p><p>"Join my ass." Wonwoo sighed and stood up as well, walking towards the sofas. Suddenly, the silence got to him. Now that the room was quiet, he was left alone with his thoughts. The scenes from earlier were coming back right away, making him feel bad and anxious. Maybe it was a good idea to sleep at Minghao's place after all. </p><p>Mingyu came out of the bathroom a few minutes later- bare-chested, wearing some grey shorts, he had probably picked up somewhere on the way, making Wonwoo wonder if they were even clean. "I am ready."</p><p>Wonwoo could see the scars on Mingyu's skin, but he tried not to stare too much at the other's body- the sight making his heart leap.</p><p>Mingyu had a mischievous grin plastered on his face while laying down next to him on the sofa.</p><p>"I was sure you could take more alcohol, but five beer is your limit, huh?" Wonwoo said, glancing down at him.</p><p>Mingyu was still smiling- looking wasted and happy. "And I thought you hated me, but now you're sitting here, staring at me with those fond eyes of yours."</p><p>Wonwoo stood up. He needed to get away from him. "It's my turn now." What was Mingyu talking about? Fond? He certainly wasn't looking at him like that. Wonwoo headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. He knew that the other was drunk, talking nonsense, so why did he even care?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu was still laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, humming something to himself as Wonwoo returned into the living room.</p><p>He sat down opposite Mingyu, looking anywhere than at the other's bare chest. Why must he be so good looking, though? Wonwoo cleared his throat. "So, let's go to sle-"</p><p>"I'm very grateful to you. I don't know if I would have survived another knife attack," Mingyu mumbled, sitting up. "Minghao's friend said that I'm lucky because the knife went in right here. One inch to the left-" He pointed beside his scar. "If he'd have stabbed me here, then-"</p><p>"But he didn't. So stop thinking about it. You are alright. I am alright. Everything is good," Wonwoo tried to reassure the other and maybe himself as well. He certainly didn't want to start imagining what other bad things could have happened today as well.</p><p>Mingyu looked at him with a smile. "Why do you like me?"</p><p>What? Wonwoo scoffed. "You're fucking wasted. Who says I like you?"</p><p>"You did."</p><p>Wonwoo raised his eyebrow at Mingyu, giving him a bored look, knowing that the other was talking nonsense in his drunken state. "You're crazy. I never said that."</p><p>"You did! You did! The night we dragged your drunk ass home."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed. "I was wasted, you already know that doesn't count. Why are we even talking about that night again?"</p><p>A half giggle escaped when Mingyu asked, "So you want to tell me that you hate me, then?"</p><p>"Let's say, I can stand you a tiny bit more than before- maybe. But not right now, because you are annoying as fuck," Wonwoo mumbled, not feeling in the mood to talk about his feelings again. He wasn't the type to talk about those things anyway.</p><p>Mingyu smirked, turning his gaze at him. "You saved my ass twice, I think you do like me."</p><p>Wonwoo rolled his eyes though the other's stare caused his heart to stutter. "Back with that bullshit? You should sleep, Mingyu, you're drunk and-"</p><p>"You know, you're really annoying and often in a bad mood and you scoff way too much- but you're really cute when you pretend not to care about me," Mingyu mumbled with a smile before getting up from the other sofa, sitting right next to him. "You know that I can't let you out of my sight anymore, right?"</p><p>Wonwoo's heart missed a beat and he was feeling nervous about Mingyu's sudden closeness. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"As long as I don't know what Shan's men are up to, you have to stay close to me, you understand? I'll protect you and no one can touch you," Mingyu mumbled before laying down on his back, pulling Wonwoo down with him without a warning. He sighed. "You are a pain in the ass. As if I don't have enough bullshit going on already, enough things to worry about- and then you come into my life and I need to take care of you as well."</p><p>Wonwoo turned his head to face him with a glare. "I never asked you to-"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know. You never asked me to care about you- but I do," Mingyu mumbled with a pout, looking adorable.</p><p>Wonwoo groaned, fixing his eyes on the other's chest. "You should dress. Aren't you cold?"</p><p>"Why? Does my toned chest turn you on? I always sleep like this," Mingyu replied in a slight slur before taking Wonwoo's hand all of a sudden, lifting it to look at it. "You have slender fingers. Are you a piano player by any chance?"</p><p>Wonwoo chuckled at that question while trying to ignore the surge of warmth his touch was sending through him. "What are you doing? Let go," he mumbled, but Mingyu tightened the grip on his hand before lacing their fingers together.</p><p>"Please let me hold your hand for a while."</p><p>"W-why?" Wonwoo's heart pounded hard as Mingyu put their hands between them, their fingers entwined, their shoulders touching.</p><p>"I like to hold onto something while sleeping."</p><p>"What are you? A toddler?" Wonwoo scoffed, but his heart was thumping hard. He could only think of how perfect their hands fit together- like his hand was created to be placed into Mingyu's. What the fuck was he even thinking about? Was he drunk as well? "Who says you can sleep beside me anyway?"</p><p>Mingyu turned on his side, watching Wonwoo's face with an odd, intent expression, his full lips forming into words. "I let you sleep snuggled up against me on the beach, didn't I?"</p><p>Wonwoo swallowed hard and fought to keep from blushing as he returned his stare. They were too close, he could feel the warmth radiating off of the other. It was like having a personal heater and-</p><p>Mingyu started moving his head closer to his, eyes fixed on his lips like he wanted to kiss him.</p><p>Wonwoo felt his heart thumping and he made himself breathe more slowly, more calmly. He wouldn't kiss him, right? Wonwoo closed his eyes- but nothing happened. When he opened them again, Mingyu's face was an inch away from his, eyes tightly shut. He started snoring seconds later.</p><p>Did he fell asleep? Just like that?</p><p>Wonwoo didn't know what to do. He could try and pull his hand away, but that would probably wake the other. He sighed, watching Mingyu's sleeping face, lashes dark against his cheeks, lips in a pout. Wonwoo decided to let him stay like that for a while. There was nothing weird about it.</p><p>At least Mingyu had not kissed him! But why had Wonwoo closed his eyes while assuming that he would?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for your encouraging comments for the last chapter! I wasn't really proud of it, but very happy that you guys still liked it! ❤</p><p>This chapter is more or less a filler with nothing much going on-<br/>And sorry for everyone who is waiting for it, but I don't want their first kiss to be a drunken one 😃</p><p>(Since English is not my first language, feel free to let me know if there are huge grammar mistakes in my story or if I use words that shouldn't be used- I am always thankful for that! )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🦋🦋🦋🦋 🦋🦋🦋🦋</p><p>Wonwoo was walking out of the university, not able to keep from smiling at the sight in front of him. Mingyu was standing at the gate, looking at his phone with sunglasses on, wearing his leather jacket. Three female students were standing a few meters away from him, gawking at Mingyu with their mouths open, obviously swooning over him.</p><p>"I told you not to pick me up again," Wonwoo hissed, as usual acting like he was annoyed by the other.</p><p>Mingyu wrapped his arm loosely around his shoulder- he had started to intensify their skinship little by little. "And I told you that I will do it as often as I like to."</p><p>It'd been going on like this for the past few days. After Wonwoo had plunged the knife into one of Shan's men, Mingyu had actually kept his drunken promise, hardly letting him out of his sight anymore, picking him up from university- even in broad daylight.</p><p>Wonwoo peered at the girls, then back at Mingyu. "You are aware that everyone thinks you're my boyfriend, right?" he asked as they started to walk towards his car.</p><p>Mingyu shrugged, pulling his arm away to adjust his glasses. It was cold outside, but the sun was shining brightly. "Does that bother you? They're just jealous because I'm handsome."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed, pushing him away. He would never admit it, but he had gotten used to Mingyu by now- his annoying lively way, his teasing nature and those stupid comments. He slowly had accepted the other in his life, though they were only bickering most of the time.</p><p>Wonwoo was upset though that Mingyu and Minghao had already stolen some money from his father without bringing him along like he had wanted to. Apparently, everything had gone well without any incidents and the two friends had already given the money back to Shan. They hadn't told Wonwoo about the details though- keeping everything a secret as usual.</p><p>"Don't you have anything else to do? How come you always have time as soon as my lectures are over?" he asked Mingyu as they were getting inside the car.</p><p>"Because most of the time I work at nights."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed. "Yeah, right. Bad people tend to do their thing at late hours, huh?" He still didn't know a lot about Mingyu's life because everything was always top secret, but he felt like the other was still up to something illegal- but why should he care?</p><p>Mingyu started the engine, his eyes fixed on the girls who were still standing at the gate, talking- one of them glancing in their direction. "Maybe that blonde one has a crush on you," he muttered while putting his hand on the back of Wonwoo's headrest, looking over his shoulder and reversing out of the space.</p><p>Wonwoo fastened his seat belt, trying not to get distracted by Mingyu's handsome face. After all the bruises had faded, the other's attractiveness was overwhelming. "I don't care about things like that right now. I'm at the university to focus on my studies."</p><p>"But don't you want a girlfriend or a boyfriend?"</p><p>Wonwoo turned his head, staring at him in disbelief. "Why would I talk to you about my personal life? I'm only in your car because you insisted to pick me up. So, just drop me off at my place and leave me alone."</p><p>Mingyu started laughing. "You know, I love this attitude of yours. It suits you."</p><p>"Fuck off." Wonwoo scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Then he glanced back at him. "Can you be serious for a minute, please? Since you already gave Shan the money back, why are you still picking me up every day? Is it really necessary or do you love to annoy me?"</p><p>"I love to annoy you. I am surprised that you haven't figured that one out yet," Mingyu replied with a grin before a frown began to form. "It is not Shan I am worrying about, though. So- I'll continue to pick you up until I don't think it's necessary anymore, okay? That's all you need to know."</p><p>Wonwoo groaned. "I wish I would get money for every time you say something like that."</p><p>"Shut up," Mingyu replied but pursed his lips in a smile.</p><p>"How's Minghao?" Wonwoo asked, changing the subject.</p><p>"He is doing well, why? Is he your type?"</p><p>Wonwoo snorted. "What the fuck? Stop talking nonsense! I just didn't see him in a while and he is way nicer than you by the way!"</p><p>Mingyu halted at a red traffic light, grinning at him. "Well, too bad that he is into girls, huh?" he teased as his phone started ringing, his friend's name appearing on the display.</p><p>"Hao, what's up? What a coincidence- we were just talking about you," Mingyu said, causing Wonwoo to roll his eyes.</p><p>"Hey, I'm at the port- actually at the factory area C right now. Can you please come and pick me up?"</p><p>"Sure. I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten minutes."</p><p>"Okay, thanks, buddy. I'll be waiting near the containers."</p><p>"Alright. See you." Mingyu turned off the speaker, looking over at Wonwoo. "Little detour. We'll pick him up and I'll take you home afterward."</p><p>Wonwoo shook his head. "Why? No. Just let me out at the next street corner over there. I only live five minutes away from here."</p><p>Mingyu ignored him, turning onto the main road.</p><p>"Yah! Why didn't you let me out?" Wonwoo asked, again getting frustrated because of that stubborn brat.</p><p>"I don't feel like taking you home right now and you know that I won't drop you just anywhere along the road. It's not safe for you yet."</p><p>Wonwoo groaned. Why was he so protective of him? "Yah! What are you? My bodyguard? Besides, I go outside without you, too. I do groceries and take walks and you are not around at those times, so where is the difference anyw-"</p><p>Mingyu chuckled. "As if you're taking walks during this kind of weather. You're even shivering in your winter coat and it's still autumn, so don't lie to me. And you're always doing groceries together with Hoshi- your best friend told me."</p><p>Traitor. "He did what?" Wonwoo looked at Mingyu in confusion. "When did you talk to him?"</p><p>"I happened to see him. That's all you need to know."</p><p>"Wow." Wonwoo looked out of the window, trying to keep his composure. "You are seriously making me go crazy. I'm going to jump out of the car any second."</p><p>Mingyu chuckled again. "Good luck with that. It's locked."</p><p>Wonwoo glared at him. "This is called false imprisonment. I hope you are aware of that."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the port almost twenty minutes later. "I could have been home twice already," Wonwoo muttered under his breath as Mingyu unfastened his seatbelt.</p><p>"I go pick Minghao up. You wait here."</p><p>Hell, no. Wonwoo unfastened his seatbelt as well, opening the door. "Nope. I am coming, too. You wanted to bring me along, so at least let me get some fresh air. I won't sit around, waiting for you."</p><p>"Annoying brat," Mingyu mumbled before they were getting out of the car.</p><p>"Shut up," Wonwoo replied, watching around. The port was rather small with many little fishing boats. He hadn't been to this place before. Some port workers were dealing with some ropes as they walked past them towards the factory area. "Why can't Minghao come to the parking lot? Why do we-"</p><p>"None of your business."</p><p>Wonwoo turned to glare at Mingyu, but as he faced him, the latter was looking serious, glancing around like he was watching out for something. Would there be some thugs around here? "Do some of your father's men work here by any chance?"</p><p>Mingyu looked at him. "Why? Are you scared? I told you to stay in the car, didn't I?"</p><p>"And I told you to drop me at a street corner back there- not taking me along in the first place!" Wonwoo hissed at him, punching his fist against the other's arm. Mingyu was annoying and he would love to push him into the water right now.</p><p>The factory area was separated from the port by very long blocks of production units. It seemed desolate, almost like a ghost town. Unintentionally Wonwoo moved closer to Mingyu- he didn't like that place.</p><p>"Okay, over there is area C. But I can't see Minghao," the other mumbled as they stopped in front of a big container. "I'll text him."</p><p>Two port workers were passing them, glancing in their direction. Wonwoo watched Mingyu typing into his phone before turning around to glance at the container. "What do you think is inside this big-"</p><p>"No way! Fuck."</p><p>Wonwoo faced Mingyu who had put his phone away, looking in the other direction. "What is it?"</p><p>"Fuck, he's coming over here!" Mingyu mumbled, his voice suddenly worried, almost anxious.</p><p>Wonwoo didn't know what was wrong, but when he turned his head, he could see a man in a black coat, walking towards them. "Who is he?"</p><p>"He can't see my face under any circumstances," Mingyu mumbled, his eyes seemed a mix of intense focus and tension.</p><p>Wonwoo crossed his arms in front of his chest, watching him curiously. "Why not? Who's that?"</p><p>Mingyu didn't seem to listen to him. It was like he was nervous, his hands fidgeting. They were at a dead-end, not allowed to enter the private property and they couldn't hide anywhere else.</p><p>"Hey, what is it? Maybe I can help, but if you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't-"</p><p>"Please play along for a second," Mingyu interrupted him with a whisper before stepping forward. "I hope this works." His eyes searched Wonwoo's briefly before leaning in, capturing his lips.</p><p>Wonwoo closed his eyes tightly- the kiss stealing his breath away. He felt as if every nerve in his body was tingling. He needed to get away from Mingyu, but he couldn't move. It was a simple kiss, without tongue, but Wonwoo had never been kissed like that before.</p><p>It felt like an eternity before Mingyu pulled away, staring at him with an unreadable expression. Then he turned his head to look after the man, who had walked past them towards the private property. Mingyu let out a deep sigh before fixing his eyes back on Wonwoo, his face looking flustered.</p><p>Wonwoo was out of breath, his body on fire. He was in a state of shock from the way the kiss had made him feel, could feel the blush rising to his cheeks. "W-what was-"</p><p>Mingyu grabbed his arm, pulling him along. "We have to get out of here first. I will explain it to you later."</p><p>"W-what about Minghao?" Wonwoo managed to stutter, stumbling along- still feeling overwhelmed by the kiss.</p><p>"He texted back that he is waiting at us at the port."</p><p>Wonwoo's heart was still pounding, his knees weak. Mingyu had only kissed him to hide his or their faces, but it was still a kiss. Shouldn't he be mad about that? Shouldn't he make a scene right now?</p><p>When they arrived at the port, they spotted Minghao, who was already heading towards them. "Hey."</p><p>Mingyu let go of Wonwoo's arm. "We have to leave, now. Wen's over there. He almost saw me."</p><p>"Okay, let's go," Minghao replied before they started heading towards the parking lot, Wonwoo following them- again having no idea what was going on.</p><p>Who was Wen? And why was Mingyu hiding from him? And had he really just kissed him?</p><p>Wonwoo stopped walking, widening his eyes as if he was only now realizing what Mingyu had done. "Yah! How dare you? How could you do that?" he asked, touching his lips.</p><p>Both friends turned around to him- Minghao looking confused, Mingyu seemed annoyed. He grabbed Wonwoo's arm again, pulling him along. "Can you please make a fuss about this later in the car? We have to get out of here right now."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed but kept silent as Mingyu dragged him along- the tingling from the other's touch still on his lips. The whole situation annoyed him. Wonwoo never wanted to know what it felt like to kiss him But now he knew that Mingyu's lips feel warm and silky and that fact was making him go crazy. Why was he even still thinking about it? </p><p>They arrived at the parking lot, getting into the Mercedes. "Let's drop Wonwoo off home first," Mingyu said to his friend before starting the engine.</p><p>"We are not done with each other!" Wonwoo hissed from the backseat. "You can't just kiss me and then drop me at home as if nothing happened."</p><p>Minghao snapped his head at his friend, smirking at him with a raised eyebrow. "You did what? You are bolder than I thought, bro."</p><p>"It's not what it sounds like! Now put your seatbelts on!" Mingyu grumbled back.</p><p>"I buckle up whenever I want to. Don't tell me what to do!" Wonwoo snapped at him, acting like a stubborn child, demonstratively wiping his lips with the back of his hand as the other was looking at him through the rearview mirror.</p><p>Mingyu shook his head before backing out of the parking space. "This guy in the black coat- I couldn't let him see me, okay? There was no place to hide. I had to do something and-"</p><p>"And you couldn't think of anything else? You could have bend down and tie your shoes or something like that."</p><p>Mingyu sighed. "I didn't have a lot of time, okay? I wasn't thinking of that."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed in disbelief. "So, kissing me was the more obvious solution, then?</p><p>"I am sorry, okay? I just did it without thinking it through." Mingyu sighed. "It is not like I enjoyed being that close to you!"</p><p>Asshole. Wonwoo pushed his knee in the back of Mingyu's seat.</p><p>"Yah! Don't do that!" The other glared at him through the rearview mirror. "What are you getting so upset about anyway? Was that your first kiss?"</p><p>"Shut up!" Wonwoo hissed, pushing his knee in the back of Mingyu's seat once again. He would definitely not talk about his relationships right now.</p><p>Mingyu groaned. "Yah, I told you to stop doing that with your knee! Do you want me to make an accident?"</p><p>That was when Minghao interfered. "Stop bickering, you two! You sound like an old married couple!" He sighed. "Seriously, you're giving me a headache. I should have called a taxi."</p><p>Wonwoo turned his head, looking out the window. "I just wanted to go home after my lectures. He was the one, picking me up and bringing me along to the port."</p><p>Mingyu took a deep breath. "You are such a pain in the ass- like always," he mumbled, the mood between them had shifted after the kiss.</p><p>"Fuck you. You-"</p><p>They were both cut off by Minghao again who turned to glare at Wonwoo first, then punching Mingyu's shoulder. "Stop fighting for fuck's sake!"</p><p>Wonwoo had never seen the Chinese guy so annoyed- probably having a bad day as well. For his sake, Wonwoo decided to stop making a fuss for now. He showed Mingyu his middle finger as the other looked at him through the rearview mirror again. Then Wonwoo leaned back, closing his eyes. These new feelings after the kiss were making him dizzy and confused. He wasn't supposed to feel like this, was he? </p><p>Wonwoo just wanted to go home, but he had no idea what was awaiting him at his apartment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>💋 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingyu stopped the car in front of Wonwoo's apartment. "Bye for now," he said, slightly turning his head to the back towards him.</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed. "Do me a favor and don't pick me up from-" he trailed off, spotting Hoshi through the window.</p><p>Something was wrong. His best friend's posture was slumped down like a beat dog. He was holding a hand to his cheek and- was there blood on his face?</p><p>"Fuck. No!" Wonwoo murmured, ripping the car door open, rushing towards him. "Hosh! What happened?"</p><p>His best friend turned to him, startled. His face was bruised, eyes reddened as if he had been crying. "I told you to let me know before you start hanging out with criminals, didn't I?"</p><p>Wonwoo placed a hand on his shoulder, already feeling bad. "W-what happened?"</p><p>"I don't know. You tell me." Hoshi didn't seem angry but his eyes were unnerving enough to make the situation uncomfortable anyway. "Who is Mr. Kim?"</p><p>Wonwoo's stomach dropped hearing Mingyu's father's name. Everything seemed to be getting worse. Why was his friend involved all of a sudden?</p><p>Mingyu stepped next to them, eyeing Hoshi with a surprised expression on his face. "Hey, what happened to you?"</p><p>Wonwoo could feel how he was getting angry at Mingyu. He turned towards him with a glare, pushing him away. "It is all your fault!" He stepped forward, punching his fist against Mingyu's chest. "You are asking what happened? It is because of you! Look at my friend!" Wonwoo yelled, punching his chest again.</p><p>"What are you doing? Stop it!" Hoshi said, but Wonwoo didn't listen, clutching Mingyu's shirt instead, pulling him toward himself.</p><p>"If anything happens to my best friend, I'll kill you," Wonwoo hissed, his emotions riding a roller coaster, all of this making him say things he didn't want to say. "I hate you."</p><p>Mingyu stayed calm, just watching Wonwoo, letting him do whatever he wanted to.</p><p>"Hey what's going on here?" Minghao had also gotten out of the car, standing next to Hoshi.</p><p>Wonwoo glanced at the Chinese guy, then turned his eyes on his best friend and back at Mingyu. "What the hell is happening? What kind of bullshit is all of this?" he muttered and let go of Mingyu's shirt before rushing into his apartment. He was so enraged, that tears were starting to well up in his eyes. He could hear Hoshi calling him- the others following him inside, but he didn't care.</p><p>Wonwoo rushed into the bathroom, locking the door behind himself. He had to calm down. He bent over the sink and splashed water on his face, hoping it would help him to calm his nerves. He was supposed to take care of Hoshi, not playing the victim. But he just couldn't face the others right now. It was too much.</p><p>There was a knock at the door, but Wonwoo didn't react. Another knock. Then he could hear Mingyu's voice.</p><p>"Yah, crazy, open the door or I'll break it- And I will do it, believe me."</p><p>Wonwoo stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had managed to hold his tears back, but he looked messed up. This day was fucked up and he wished he could start it again.</p><p>"Do you seriously want me to break your bathroom door?" Mingyu muttered impatiently.</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed. "Yeah, that sounds like you." Of course, this thug would do such a thing.</p><p>"One, two-"</p><p>Was he seriously counting? Wonwoo headed to the door, opening it with a hiss. "Yah, I'm not a kid. Are you really counting to three right now?"</p><p>"Shut up and get back inside." Mingyu grabbed both shoulders and pushed Wonwoo back into the bathroom, locking the door behind himself.</p><p>"What are you doing? Let me get out, I need to check on Hoshi."</p><p>"Minghao is taking care of him. It's just a small bruise anyway, nothing to worry about," Mingyu replied, not letting go of him.</p><p>Wonwoo pulled away, glaring at him fiercely. "Getting beaten up is maybe a small matter for you, but it's something to worry about for us normal people. Now let me out of the bathroom." He tried to get past him, but Mingyu wouldn't move, standing in front of him like a mountain.</p><p>"No. Let's talk first."</p><p>Wonwoo laughed scornfully. "Are you kidding me? Suddenly you want to talk?"</p><p>Mingyu took a deep breath. "You don't even know what happened. Why are you so angry?"</p><p>"My friend was beaten up and he mentioned your father earlier. I know it has something to do with you and with all those men who are after you. Fuck- it feels like half of the town hates you."</p><p>Mingyu sighed, his eyes looking tired, but Wonwoo didn't feel sorry for him. He was mad at him. He stepped closer, nudging the other's chest. "You want to talk? Then let's talk. But I am not sure if you can take it."</p><p>"Try me," Mingyu said with a shrug before leaning his back against the door, acting cool and relaxed.</p><p>Cocky bastard. Wonwoo stepped closer, narrowing his eyes. "Then listen closely, asshole. I hate your guts, okay? I hate the way you walk, I hate the way you talk. I hate how you make me feel!" He took a deep breath. "You have been a meddlesome, troublemaking brat ever since I met you. I've got attacked by thugs because of you and you are sticking to me like glue lately, treating me like it fits you. And if all of this is not enough, now my best friend seems to be involved as well. And you- you don't explain anything. Everything is a secret. You tell me it is none of my business even though I'm already in the middle of this whole bullshit!"</p><p>Wonwoo punched his fist against Mingyu's chest once again. "Can you now tell why I hate you? I don't want to see you anymore! I can't take it anymore." He tried to control his emotions because he didn't want to cry in front of Mingyu again. He didn't want to be weak again.</p><p>"Are you done?" Mingyu asked calmly in a voice as a matter of fact as if Wonwoo had been talking about the weather.</p><p>"No, asshole, I'm not done yet." Wonwoo stepped closer until they were almost chest to chest. "If you ever pick me up from anywhere again or hold me in your fucking stolen car against my will- I swear by everything that is holy to me, I'll call the cops and tell them everything I know."</p><p>Mingyu scoffed, but he looked amused as if he didn't care what Wonwoo was saying. "Okay, first, my fucking car is not stolen! And second, you would never call the cops- if you were going to, you would have called them a few weeks ago."</p><p>"You think so?" Wonwoo mocked him. "Well, I can change my mind. I will call them and-"</p><p>Mingyu smirked. "And what would you tell them, huh? That I've been trying to protect your ass since day one?"</p><p>Wonwoo groaned. "Don't twist the truth around. You were just doing this to-"</p><p>"No, you said enough. You listen to me now." Mingyu stepped forward, Wonwoo backed away. "I'm trying to do everything I can to keep you safe. I told you a thousand times to stay the fuck out of my business- but I guess you remember what you did? You interfered every chance you got." He nudged Wonwoo's nose. "It's your fault. You kept interfering until every thug in this town knows who you are."</p><p>Mingyu stepped forward, Wonwoo backed up again. One step, then another until he was backed against the wall. Damn their small bathroom. </p><p>"And yet, although you are a pain in the ass, I tried to help you, keep you as far away from everything as much as I could, because you have no idea what's going on. You have no idea how fucking dangerous those guys can be."</p><p>"Yeah, because you never tell me anything. That's-"</p><p>Mingyu motioned Wonwoo to shut up. "It would be much worse for you- You have no idea what I am doing for them to leave you the fuck alone!"</p><p>He was still accepting jobs for him? "I never asked you to do all of that! You told me everything is alright now. Don't make me feel bad now! You are a liar and- I told you that you don't have to this just to soothe your guilt. I-"</p><p>Mingyu slapped his hand against the wall next to him. "To soothe what?"</p><p>His face was too close. Wonwoo felt the warmth of his breath on his cheek. And even with everything going on, he found himself thinking back to the kiss. Was he sick? That was not the right timing. "You are doing this to thank me for-"</p><p>Mingyu scoffed. "You think I'm risking everything because I want to thank you? What the fuck? Do you think I have nothing better to do?"</p><p>Wonwoo sighed dramatically. "Then why? Why are you helping me? Why do you protect me?" he asked frustrated.</p><p>Mingyu leaned in until their foreheads were almost touching. "You are seriously such a pain in the ass. You're fucking stubborn and I hate it the most when you interfere in other people's business!"</p><p>Wonwoo opened his mouth but closed it again when he realized Mingyu had only paused to suck in an outraged breath.</p><p>"You are killing me. Believe it or not, but my life was easier before I met you and- " Mingyu trailed off, resting his forehead against Wonwoo's with a sigh. "And yet I can't stop worrying about you. I can't stay away from you."</p><p>The simple touch made Wonwoo's insides turn over. Mingyu's closeness made him feel light-headed, feeling warm. Wonwoo forgot why he had been mad at him in the first place.</p><p>"I must be an idiot, but I can't change the fact that ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I-" Mingyu laughed. "Since the first time you looked at me with that annoyed expression of yours- I can't get you out of my mind. It's impossible."</p><p>Wonwoo's heart was beating wildly. "W-what do you mean?"</p><p>Mingyu smirked. "You're really dense, huh?" He leaned away, looking at him intensely. "It's probably the same reason because you keep interfering. Or because you would hiss at me all the time, but your eyes are fucking fond whenever they look at me. Or because you blush every time I get closer to you- just like right now."</p><p>Every time? Stupid, Wonwoo. He had not been aware of his constant blushing, feeling embarrassed.</p><p>"Minghao says that it's obvious what all of this means, but I want you to figure it out by yourself." Mingyu pulled away. "We should get back to the others and sort out what happened with your friend."</p><p>Wonwoo grabbed his arm before he could think it through. "That's it? You're not gonna tell me what the fuck is going on?"</p><p>Mingyu smiled that stupid smirk of his, Wonwoo had started dreaming about at night. He widened his eyes. He was dreaming about what? </p><p>"I've said enough. If you can't put one and one together, that's too bad, but it is not my task to tell you what you are feeling."</p><p>Wonwoo kept holding Mingyu's arm. Hearing all of this was making his mind go crazy. His heart was beating loudly as if it was trying to give him an answer- something he had not admitted to himself before.</p><p>"You're thinking so hard again," Mingyu murmured, brushing Wonwoo's forehead with his thumb.</p><p>Wonwoo looked into his eyes, which were making him dizzy. "I-"</p><p>There was a knock at the door. "Hey! Are you both alive? It got so quiet. You didn't kill each other in there, right?" Minghao shouted through the door.</p><p>"Coming," Mingyu replied, pulling away from Wonwoo. "Let's talk later."</p><p>"Y-yeah," Wonwoo replied, trying to calm his heart.</p><p>They entered the living room, Hoshi and Minghao were sitting on the sofas- Wonwoo's best friend looking better without the blood on his face. He sat beside him, placing an arm around his shoulder.</p><p>"Hey, don't look so sad. I am alright. Don't worry," Hoshi mumbled with a wide grin. "Minghao explained a few things to me. I know that it is no one's fault.</p><p>Wonwoo glanced at Mingyu and then back at his friend, pouting. "I still feel bad about it. What happened?"</p><p>"There was a guy- I know him from the university. He asked me to help him with his car when I was heading outside. I followed him behind the building and then he turned around and left while two other guys appeared out of nowhere and- that's pretty much it. They told me Mr. Kim said Hi."</p><p>"Fucker." Mingyu leaned back, running a hand through his hair. "I forgot that one of my father's men goes to your university. You know his name?"</p><p>Hoshi shook his head. "I talked to him for the first time today. But why me?"</p><p>"Maybe he found out that we got the money and since you are Wonwoo's friend- I don't even know," Minghao mumbled, looking tired.</p><p>Mingyu sighed. "You think it is because of the money? But we were careful. I don't think so. I guess that asshole just wants to mess with me once again."</p><p>Wonwoo glanced at Hoshi, at his bruises, still feeling bad. Then his eyes turned on Mingyu. "What do we do now?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it. I will talk to my father and do everything necessary to-"</p><p>"No, you won't!" The words slipped from Wonwoo's lips before he could stop them. Three surprising pairs of eyes turned to him. "You want to go talk to him? Are you stupid? Remember what happened last time?"</p><p>Mingyu smiled before standing up. "Hao, let's leave. I am tired." He faced Wonwoo. "We don't have another option, do we?" he mumbled, heading for the door with his friend in tow.</p><p>"I'll be right back," Wonwoo said to Hoshi before following them outside. He grabbed for Mingyu's arm. "Do you have a second?"</p><p>"Hao, can you wait in the car?" Mingyu mumbled, his eyes already fixed on Wonwoo.</p><p>"See you," Hao mumbled before heading to the Mercedes, leaving them alone.</p><p>"So? What do you want to say?" Mingyu asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.</p><p>Wonwoo cleared his throat. "I don't want you to go back to your father." He lowered his head, looking down at his feet as he could feel Mingyu's steady gaze never leaving his face. "It could be dangerous."</p><p>Mingyu stepped closer. "Then, you want his men to mess with your friend again?"</p><p>Wonwoo looked up at him. "No, of course not," he mumbled, fidgeting with the button on his coat. "But I also don't want you to get hurt again."</p><p>Mingyu chuckled, a deep rumble. "Wait a second." His tone was teasing now. "Are you falling in love with me?"</p><p>What the- Wonwoo scoffed, but could feel the blush spreading over his cheeks. "What are you even saying? Are you crazy?!"</p><p>Mingyu laughed, patting Wonwoo on the head, ruffling through his hair. "Alright, alright. We talk later, okay? I will text you. Don't worry too much." With that said he turned around, walking back to his car.</p><p>"Who's worrying?" Wonwoo waited until the two friends drove off. He could feel his heart beating wildly and he placed his hand on it to calm it. This day had been crazy. "Falling in love with him? Is he serious?" Wonwoo scoffed.</p><p>Never! But maybe, just maybe, he started to like Mingyu- just a little bit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🤭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🦋🦋🦋 🦋🦋🦋 🦋🦋🦋</p><p>'Get ready. I pick you up in a bit.'</p><p>Wonwoo looked at his phone. He got a message from Mingyu. They hadn't spoken in three days and now he was texting something like that? Wonwoo groaned, typing back.</p><p>'I'm not going anywhere with you. What makes you even think that I have time?'</p><p>Read. ✔✔</p><p> </p><p>'It's Saturday. And you texted me back after two seconds. You have time. ;)'</p><p>"Stupid brat," Wonwoo mumbled while typing back.</p><p>'I'm still not going to meet you. Why should I?'</p><p>Read. ✔✔</p><p> </p><p>'I'll be there in 10 minutes.'</p><p>"Yah! I hate this guy!" Wonwoo groaned. He knew Mingyu would come to his place- no matter how often he'd text him not to. That guy was stubborn and annoying. What did he want from him anyway?</p><p>Wonwoo stood up from his bed, glancing in the mirror at his tousled bed hair and crinkled shirt. He was not in the mood to get dressed so he decided not to care, heading to the living room.</p><p>Hoshi was watching TV, snacking some nuts. It was a lazy Saturday morning and Wonwoo would love to stay at home. He grabbed his keys, putting them into his pocket.</p><p>"Are you going somewhere?" Hoshi asked, looking up at him.</p><p>"Yeah." Wonwoo scratched his head, thinking what to tell his friend so he wouldn't get the wrong idea. "Mingyu wants to meet. I don't know what he is up to."</p><p>A slow grin was spreading across Hoshi's face, but he turned his head to look back at the TV. "Okay," he mumbled, popping a nut into his mouth. "What were you two doing in the bathroom the other day? It had gotten so quiet all of a sudden?"</p><p>Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "We talked. Why are you even asking me that?"</p><p>Hoshi smirked, his face still turned towards the TV. "Okay."</p><p>Wonwoo reached down to grab a pillow, hitting him on the head with it. "Yah! Don't just okay me. What is it? Tell me what you are thinking!"</p><p>His best friend faced him again, his expression amused. "I told you before, but you are not listening to me. I am sure that Mingyu's into you. And you like him, too. It is fucking obvious!"</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed, trying to act nonchalant, hoping he wouldn't start blushing because of that subject. "You're crazy. That's not true! I hate that guy."</p><p>Hoshi started to laugh as if Wonwoo was being ridiculous. "Oh, come on. I guess everyone knows it, but you. I've known you all my life. I know how you act when you hate somebody." He sighed. "You don't hate Mingyu. It is quite the opposite."</p><p>Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "I guess you don't know me that well, then. I'm not into that brat. He's good-looking, yes. I will not deny that. But that's it, there is nothing more."</p><p>Hoshi looked back at the TV. "Yeah, right. Whatever," he mumbled, popping another nut into his mouth. "That's why you guys are going on a date today, right? Because there's absolutely nothing going on between you two."</p><p>"This is not a fucking date!" Wonwoo hissed. "Maybe he wants to meet up to tell me how we can keep your annoying ass safe."</p><p>"Yeah, sure. You will probably talk about me for a minute before making out the rest of the time."</p><p>"Yah! I told you-"</p><p>The doorbell startled him. "He is here. See you later," Wonwoo mumbled, grabbing his coat. "And it is not a date," he added before closing the door.</p><p>Wonwoo headed down the stairs where Mingyu was standing in front of the building with a big grin on his face. He was wearing a warm coat and a beanie on his head. Wonwoo had to get used to that style, but he was still looking good- as always.</p><p>"Wow. That was fast. Couldn't wait till you can see me, huh?"</p><p>Wonwoo pushed him away. "Shut up. I just didn't want you to come upstairs. Besides, I am only here, because I want to know what-"</p><p>Wonwoo trailed off as Mingyu reached out his thumb, wiping something from his cheek, causing his heart to flutter.</p><p>"You've got some drool there or toothpaste or something else- disgusting," Mingyu mumbled, wiping his hand on his coat. Then he eyed him from head to toe. "Did you just wake up?"</p><p>Wonwoo groaned. "Shut up." He started heading for the Mercedes, hoping that his blush wasn't showing.</p><p>Mingyu laughed, following him. "You're in a great mood again- like always. I love it."</p><p>They got inside the car and Wonwoo turned towards him with a bored expression on his face. "What do you want? I hope you will tell me what we will do because of Hoshi and your father. Otherwise, I don't see any reason to be here," he muttered, his skin still prickling from the other's touch.</p><p>Mingyu started the engine. "Let's get something to eat first."</p><p>Wonwoo buckled up, facing him again. "Can't you eat at home for a change? And you can talk on the way there about-"</p><p>Wonwoo trailed off, noticing a bruise on Mingyu's neck above his collar. He leaned closer and pushed the coat away- brushing his fingers over the spot, raising goosebumps on Mingyu's skin. Were his fingers too cold?</p><p>"Yah, what are you doing? If you're trying to make a move on me, then wait until I stop the car."</p><p>"Where did you get that bruise from?" Wonwoo asked, ignoring Mingyu's comment. He leaned back in his seat, waiting for an answer.</p><p>Mingyu kept quiet.</p><p>"Never mind. I've forgotten that you never tell me anything," Wonwoo murmured offended, turning his head to look out the window with a pout.</p><p>"Have I already told you that you are too fucking curious?" Mingyu sighed. "I bumped against the window frame earlier."</p><p>Wonwoo snapped his head back at him, not sure if he should believe him.</p><p>Mingyu smiled. "You didn't expect that, huh? You were expecting some horrible story about how I was beaten up by some thugs, right?" He glanced at him. "Sorry, but there is nothing more to it. I'm pretty clumsy. That's it."</p><p>Wonwoo tried to hide his relief, happy that Mingyu had not gotten hurt again. He cleared his throat. "So, what did you want to talk about?"</p><p>"I have some bad and good news. So, Shan's happy with the money and will leave us alone from now on- we gave him more than we even owed him. So, that means- the guy you stabbed back then at the supermarket, shouldn't come after you. I guess, a lot of cash makes people forget about things like that."</p><p>"Thank you. Even though I'm still mad that you two didn't bring me along like I asked you to," Wonwoo replied offended.</p><p>Mingyu glanced at him with a smile, but his eyes remained unblinking. "I would save your ass again. In a heartbeat."</p><p>Wonwoo could feel the blood rush to his cheeks, turning his face away. "Stop saying things like that." Damn Mingyu and his teasing all the time.</p><p>They pulled into a drive-in place close to the bridge. "So what are the bad news, then?" Wonwoo asked while they halted behind another car, waiting.</p><p>"My father- I didn't go to his place," Mingyu replied, looking at him. "Because you begged me not to and since I didn't want you to worry-" He smirked.</p><p>Teasing brat. Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "Go on," he muttered, already annoyed.</p><p>"So, I called him. And he said he left you alone as he had promised. But he also told me that it is none of my business, who he would bother in the future. That means, he still could harm Hoshi if he wants to."</p><p>"Why is he like that?" Wonwoo asked with a sigh while Mingyu drove up to the window to order.</p><p>"Two cheeseburgers and two Cokes and large fries." Did he know that Wonwoo loved cheeseburgers more than anything?</p><p>"Anyway, my father will continue with his stupid games just to piss me off. I thought it was getting better, but apparently he still has his men everywhere to follow me around and annoy the people that are close to me."</p><p>Wonwoo stared outside the window, getting a bad feeling inside his chest as they were driving up to the next window. "Okay. Then, we'll have to find some other solution and-"</p><p>Mingyu shook his head, pulling some money out of his pocket. "No. There won't be we anymore." He turned to him. "Today's the last time you see me."</p><p>Wonwoo could feel his heart drop at his words. "W-what do you mean?"</p><p>Mingyu paid before grabbing the bag with the food. "My father will still be fixed on you or Hoshi- as long as you're close to me," he explained, putting the bag on Wonwoo's lap to continue driving towards the parking lot which had a nice view over the sea. "If his men won't see me around you anymore, my father will lose interest in you two. That is the only way for him to leave you alone."</p><p>Wonwoo felt sad all of a sudden. He took a burger out of the bag, handing it to Mingyu without saying anything back.</p><p>"But, actually these are good news for you, right?" the other mumbled before biting into his burger.</p><p>Wonwoo shrugged, still not knowing what to reply to his idea. It came as a surprise and he didn't know why he was feeling so unhappy about it.</p><p>"Aren't you going to eat?"</p><p>"I never said I was hungry!" Wonwoo snapped, his mood hitting rock bottom.</p><p>Mingyu raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay. Sorry. What's wrong with you? Are you on your period?" he murmured before continuing to eat his burger.</p><p>"Shut up!" Wonwoo hissed, looking out of the window. Many thoughts were buzzing through his head and he still didn't understand why the things Mingyu had said were making him so angry.</p><p>"Don't tell me you are sad because you won't be seeing me around anymore?"</p><p>Wonwoo snapped his head in his direction, glaring at him. "You wish. Don't talk nonsense!"</p><p>"Okay." Mingyu tilted his head with a sigh. "Actually, you should be really happy right now. You said you wanted me to leave you alone and now I will." He reached inside the bag to get some fries, shoving them into his mouth with a grin.</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed. "I am happy, okay? It surprised me. I can't believe it is happening." Definitely not happy.</p><p>"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say," Mingyu muttered with a full mouth.</p><p>Wonwoo kept silent, watching out the window again as the other slurped his Coke.</p><p>The fact that they wouldn't see each other anymore didn't seem to bother Mingyu at all as he reached for the second burger, glancing at him. "Are you sure you don't want it?"</p><p>"No." Wonwoo didn't feel like eating. He just wanted to go back home and forget about everything- forgetting about meeting Mingyu.</p><p>A beat of silence passed between them. "Well, I thought our last conversation would be somehow more entertaining, but apparently you can't wait to get rid of me."</p><p>Wonwoo shrugged. He was feeling sad, but he didn't want to show it. Everything felt wrong and he didn't know what to say. He should be happy that the other would leave him alone, but why wasn't he?</p><p>"I'll take you home then," Mingyu mumbled, throwing his napkin back into the bag. "I really can't stand this awkward atmosphere right now."</p><p>"No one asked you to pick me up for this. You could have just told me everything in a text," Wonwoo mumbled, trying not to pout. Why did it feel like a break-up?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu parked in front of Wonwoo's apartment, turning in his seat to face him. "If one of Shan's men will still bother you, you can call me as an exception. But I guess that wouldn't be necessary."</p><p>As an exception? Wonwoo swallowed hard and took a deep breath before glancing at Mingyu- probably for the last time. And then suddenly he began to understand why he was feeling the way he did. He had gotten used to this annoying guy. Gotten used to his baby face with that cheeky grin and those big eyes. He liked him- as crazy as it sounded. But it was too late for that. Wonwoo's heart started pounding in his chest upon this realization.</p><p>"I think I'll miss your bad attitude," Mingyu mumbled with a smirk.</p><p>Wonwoo grimaced, turning his face away, then back at Mingyu. His eyes fell on the other's lips.</p><p>"I have gotten used to the annoyed expression on your face, you know," Mingyu added, his tone serious.</p><p>Wonwoo couldn't take his eyes off his lips, remembering how they had felt on his. Why was he thinking about that again?</p><p>Mingyu sighed. "I guess it was a mistake in the first place to-"</p><p>Wonwoo leaned forward with a pounding heart, silencing Mingyu with his lips, hearing the other's breath catch. He pulled away seconds later, surprised about his action. Why did he do that? Flustered, he turned away, reaching for the handle, but Mingyu locked the door before he had the chance to open it.</p><p>"Wonwoo, what was that?"</p><p>How would I know? Wonwoo faced him with a helpless expression, his cheeks burning. "I- you kissed me before a-and now it was my turn."</p><p>Mingyu shook his head, licking his lips. "Yeah, that is not an answer. Why did you do that?"</p><p>"To say goodbye?"</p><p>"Is that a question?"</p><p>Wonwoo shrugged, feeling embarrassed. "No."</p><p>Mingyu shook his head with a sigh. "Is it your style to kiss everyone goodbye? Right on the lips?" He grabbed for Wonwoo's arm. "Tell me the truth. Why did you do that?"</p><p>Wonwoo felt like crying. "I don't know, okay? I shouldn't have done that. It-it just felt right," he stuttered, glancing at Mingyu, who had let go of his arm, placing his forehead on the steering wheel. A wide grin started to spread across his face all of a sudden, followed by a giggle.</p><p>Was he making fun of him? "What's so funny?"</p><p>Mingyu chuckled, turning his head towards him, his expression amused. "You didn't really believe me, did you? You didn't believe that I would stay away from you, right?"</p><p>Wonwoo stared at him with a shocking realization. What was that? He had fooled him? Did he make this all up? Again? "Yah! Are you fucking serious? What the- what's wrong with you?" Wonwoo started to get mad. He couldn't believe that Mingyu had messed with him- again. He wanted to get out of the car, but the door was still locked. "You're seriously sick. You should go see a therapist. What's the point in messing with me like that? Does that turn you on or-"</p><p>Mingyu crashed his lips on Wonwoo's before he could get the whole sentence out. Pleasure soared through his body at the intensity and passion of the kiss. The other's lips felt already familiar- warm on Wonwoo's mouth.</p><p>Mingyu pulled away softly, smiling at him breathlessly. "Maybe it does." He cleared his throat. "I needed to get it out of you somehow. You would have never admitted it to yourself otherwise."</p><p>Wonwoo felt dizzy from the kiss, but he wanted them to do it again. Stop thinking that! "You're crazy. What should I admit? What are you-"</p><p>Mingyu shut him with his lips once again, his hand moved to the back of his neck so he could hold him closer.</p><p>Wonwoo knew he should push him away, but he couldn't. He didn't want to. He could not believe the way Mingyu's kiss made him feel. Electrical jolts sprouted from his lips and rocketed down his body. Wonwoo should be mad at Mingyu, hating him more than ever. What was he doing?</p><p>Mingyu pulled away and Wonwoo tried to focus on something else than his lips. "B-but what is the truth then? If you're not going to stay away from me- what about your father and Hoshi?"</p><p>Mingyu kissed the corner of Wonwoo's mouth and gently cupped his chin, turning his face to his. "Two more jobs and he will leave Hoshi alone."</p><p>"No. No more jobs, please," Wonwoo whined. "There must be-"</p><p>Mingyu kissed him again, causing him to forget all the things he wanted to say. "You better go now," he whispered, his eyes dark.</p><p>"But I don't want you to-"</p><p>Another peck on his lips silenced him pretty effectively.</p><p>Wonwoo sighed. Mingyu's kisses were distracting him from what he wanted to say. "Seriously, I don't want you to go there and get yourself in-"</p><p>"You better get out of the car or I won't hold myself back," Mingyu murmured in a low, husky voice, grazing Wonwoo's lips. Then he leaned away to unlock the doors. "I text you later. Go home for now."</p><p>Wonwoo glanced at him- he didn't want to go. But he better should. His heart was still racing, skin still tingling from the kiss. Wonwoo was confused and he should get away from Mingyu -as far as possible. He opened the door, his knees feeling wobbly.</p><p>Wonwoo knew that everything would change from now on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You thought it would continue with some angst, right? Well- got you 😜</p><p>I am really happy that you like this! It keeps me going 😘</p><p>Are you ready for some more kisses? 💋</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋 🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋</p><p>Wonwoo was slowly going crazy. It had been three days now- three long days since he'd last seen Mingyu. No text, no call- he got nothing from the other after he had kissed him silly back then in the car. It was not like Wonwoo was waiting for something, but it was making him crazy not to know what all of this had meant. Did Mingyu kiss him out of fun- without any meaning behind it?</p><p>Wonwoo groaned, rolling over to the other side of his bed. He had to make a short presentation tomorrow morning and should get some good sleep, but it was already after midnight and he was still wide awake- just like the last few nights.</p><p>Wonwoo was pulled out of his thoughts as his phone started vibrating. Who was texting him so late? He reached for his mobile and his heartbeat quickened as he looked at the display. </p><p>Mingyu.</p><p>'Are you awake by any chance?'</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed. He'd like to text Mingyu back that he was the cause of his insomnia, but of course, he wouldn't do that.</p><p>'I am about to go to bed.'</p><p>Read. ✔✔</p><p> </p><p>'Well, if you're not asleep yet, please open the door. It is cold outside.'</p><p>"Open the door?" Wonwoo shook his head. Mingyu must be joking. He wouldn't be really standing in front of their building all of a sudden, would he? Wonwoo didn't want to leave his warm bed. He groaned. "This brat is probably just messing with me," he muttered, still getting up to make sure.</p><p>Wonwoo crept past Hoshi's room, ready to go out in his pajamas, hoping that he wouldn't accidentally run into a neighbor. As he headed down the stairs, he could actually see a figure standing outside. "I can't believe it."</p><p>Wonwoo opened the door, looking at Mingyu with a big grin plastered on his face.</p><p>"Hey there."</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Something was wrong. Wonwoo's eyes fell on his left cheek with a bruise on it.</p><p>"May I come in for a moment?" Mingyu asked, stepping closer.</p><p>Wonwoo backed away to let him enter. "What do you want here?" he hissed in a whisper.</p><p>"Can we go up first? I'm pretty cold."</p><p>Wonwoo noticed that Mingyu was shivering, even though he was wearing his warm coat. He sighed. "Fine, but be quiet. Hoshi's asleep."</p><p>"Sure," Mingyu mumbled in return before following him up the stairs into the apartment.</p><p>Wonwoo took off his shoes in the hallway, but before he could head into his room, strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind and he felt Mingyu's body press against his backside. At his ear, the other rasped, "I missed you."</p><p>Wonwoo's face turned red, his heart started beating crazily at his words. His body was tingling everywhere because of Mingyu's touch and their proximity. "W-what are you doing?" he whispered, placing a hand on the other's arm, trying to pull it away. "Let go. We will wake up Hoshi."</p><p>Mingyu pressed his face into the back of Wonwoo's neck. "But what are you planning to do with me that might wake him up?" he whispered in a teasing voice before placing a soft kiss on his nape, erupting goosebumps across his skin.</p><p>"Yah!" Wonwoo pulled out of Mingyu's arms and grabbed for his hand to drag him into his room. If Hoshi would see them like this, he would be teasing him about it for the rest of his life.</p><p>Wonwoo pushed Mingyu inside his room, closing the door behind himself as quietly as possible. When he turned around, the other was right in front of him with that smirk of his that couldn't mean anything good. "What do-"</p><p>Mingyu wrapped his arms around him, pulling him against his chest. "I must say that I have missed your lips," he mumbled and before Wonwoo could form a coherent response, Mingyu raised his head with his fingers touching his chin before capturing his lips.</p><p>Wonwoo only barely resisted the urge to moan. Every nerve was alive. The intensity of the kiss caused his head to spin. What had gotten into Mingyu? Why was he saying things like that? And why was he kissing him back? </p><p>"Uh- wait, wait." Wonwoo pushed him away from himself, breathing heavily. "Yah, you can't just come back after three days and pick up where we left off! We need to talk about what is-" He trailed off as his eyes turned on Mingyu's cheek again. He cupped his face, brushing his thumb across the bruise. "Where did you get that? Did you bump against an open window again?"</p><p>Mingyu was staring at him intently, his eyes darker than usual. "I had to do a job. It's nothing."</p><p>Wonwoo took his hand away, sighing. "What did you have to do this time?"</p><p>Mingyu didn't answer but headed for his bed, sitting on the edge, looking around. "You have a nice room. It fits you. Those fluffy pillows and colorful lights. It looks like-"</p><p>Wonwoo stepped in front of him with a bored expression. "Really? You want to talk about the interior of my room right now?" He noticed the other was still shivering. "Are you cold? Wait, I'll give you a blanket." Wonwoo wanted to turn around to take one out of his closet, but Mingyu reached for him, pulling him onto his lap.</p><p>"I don't need a blanket. Just you. You're warm," he muttered, resting his head against Wonwoo's shoulder.</p><p>The intimacy of their position made Wonwoo's cheeks burn. "I- I am warm because I was already in bed," he managed to stutter. He could smell Mingyu's shampoo and was tempted to lean closer and breathe more deeply. "Do you have any other bruises?"</p><p>Mingyu shook his head against his chest and Wonwoo didn't know why he found it so endearing- yet he did. He placed a hand on top of Mingyu's head, running his fingers through his hair absentmindedly.</p><p>"You still haven't answered me," Mingyu mumbled, arms circled around Wonwoo's waist.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Mingyu raised his head, looking at him with soft, warm eyes. "Why did you kiss me in the car?"</p><p>Wonwoo felt the blush coming to his cheeks and turned his head. "Why are you asking me that? You kissed me more than once."</p><p>Mingyu chuckled. "I did, because- what should I do, I guess I am a little infatuated by you." He dropped a kiss on his chin, on his jaw. "So, are you into me, too?"</p><p>Brat. Wonwoo faced him, grimacing. How could he say those words as if they meant nothing?</p><p>Mingyu put a hand on his nape. "You don't have to answer me. I can see it in your eyes," he whispered before licking the full curve of Wonwoo's lower lip. Then he kissed him with aching tenderness.</p><p>The rush of overwhelming feelings fluttered Wonwoo's eyes shut and he wasn't doing anything to stop him. Instead, he kissed him back, opening his mouth to let Mingyu explore however he wanted. "If only I had never gone into this fucking cave," he mumbled against his lips.</p><p>Mingyu leaned away just a bit, smiling at him. "We would have met anyway. I am sure of that."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed and tried to clear his mind. Then he remembered that he was still sitting on Mingyu's lap and got up. "Why haven't you been in touch for the past few days?"</p><p>Mingyu shrugged, looking up at him. "I have been busy. Why? Couldn't you sleep because of me?"</p><p>Wonwoo rolled his eyes. The other had no idea how right he was. "And yet, you still don't explain anything. Why did you come back to me in the middle of the night? What's going on?"</p><p>Mingyu got up as well, approaching him with a smirk. "I told you- I missed you," he mumbled and reached for Wonwoo, pulling him back next to him. Then he dipped his head and kissed his mouth briefly.</p><p>"You can't just say something like that and kiss me without my consent."</p><p>Mingyu smiled. "Hmm, it sure feels like you are kissing me back though."</p><p>Stupid, handsome asshole. </p><p>Mingyu yawned. "Can I sleep here?"</p><p>Wonwoo widened his eyes at that sudden question. "What? Definitely not."</p><p>Mingyu nodded, but then turned away and laid down on his bed. "Please. I've had a hard day because I am doing these jobs for your best friend."</p><p>Wonwoo stepped towards him. "So? Go sleep in his bed then."</p><p>Mingyu sat up, grabbing Wonwoo's arm. "I don't want to make you jealous."</p><p>"Yah! I'd never-"</p><p>Mingyu silenced him by pulling him towards himself, causing them both to fall on the bed. Wonwoo ended up half on top of him, his leg thrown over his.</p><p>"By the way, I like your pajamas. It makes you look soft," Mingyu mumbled, caressing over his back.</p><p>Wonwoo couldn't think straight, only realizing that the other was too close and his poor heart would burst any second. He should get away from him, but he couldn't move, since Mingyu was half hugging him to his body. "Do you have any other bruises?"</p><p>"I don't think so. Why? You want me to undress, so you can take a look?" Mingyu asked in that teasing voice and Wonwoo punched his chest.</p><p>"Shut up. You know that my parents are-"</p><p>Mingyu sighed dramatically. "Yeah, yeah, I know that your parents are doctors and that is why you kissed me and that is why you care about me and stay in my arms right now."</p><p>"Yah! How can I pull away when you are holding onto me?" Wonwoo hissed. He hated it to be that close to someone else, but with Mingyu- he suddenly didn't mind that much.</p><p>"You are still denying it, but it's okay," Mingyu mumbled with a yawn.</p><p>"Don't fall asleep. You need to go home." Wonwoo still didn't know what they were doing right now, snuggling to each other like a couple.</p><p>"You won't make me go home that late, right? Just let me sleep here. I will be gone first thing in the morning- Hoshi won't see me."</p><p>Wonwoo didn't know what to do. His head was on Mingyu's chest and his arm around his waist. It felt so wrong, but at the same time really right. "I let you sleep here, but just because-" He trailed off. Why would he let him sleep here? What was his reason?</p><p>"Because you like me?" Mingyu mumbled in an already drowsy voice.</p><p>Wonwoo kept silent. He could feel the other's body heat, glad that he had stopped shivering. He was listening to Mingyu's heartbeat and felt him caressing his back occasionally. Maybe he was done for good or just plain stupid, but it seemed like he was really falling- falling for that guy he couldn't get out of his mind anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo woke up when his alarm started buzzing. He stretched and opened his eyes. He was alone. Mingyu was gone. He grabbed his phone, but there was no text- of course.</p><p>Wonwoo got ready for his class and left the room to head for the kitchen. "Morning," he greeted Hoshi who was already up, drinking his coffee.</p><p>His best friend looked up at him. "Well, good morning to you, too. How did you sleep?"</p><p>"Fine," Wonwoo replied, grabbing for a cup.</p><p>"Mingyu told me to say bye to you."</p><p>Wonwoo almost dropped his cup, turning around.</p><p>Hoshi smirked. "Don't tell me ever again that nothing is going on with you two. He slept in your fucking room!"</p><p>Damn Mingyu. Wonwoo groaned. "It is not what you think. He came here in the middle of the night and-"</p><p>Hoshi started laughing. "Bro, seriously. I don't need to listen to the whole story. Just- I don't know why you are still trying to deny it. He likes you, you like him, so go for it. Be happy." He took a sip of his coffee. "Though he is pretty dangerous- at least the people around him, but I guess a face like his doesn't come without any problems, huh?"</p><p>Wonwoo sat down beside him. "He is trying hard to keep those guys away from you."</p><p>"I know. I thanked him for that. Though it is not my fault in the first place, being in the middle of some mafia bullshit."</p><p>Wonwoo sighed. "They are not from the mafia. Just rich businessman, having too much power. And Mingyu happens to be the son of the worst one."</p><p>Hoshi smiled. "So, did you two- you know, since you both slept together in your bed and-"</p><p>Wonwoo blushed and threw his napkin at his best friend. "Yah, what are you even thinking? We just fell asleep."</p><p>"Yeah sure." Hoshi stood up. "I gotta go now. I am already late. And before I forget it, take this advice from your best friend: you should keep Mingyu, he is a good one." He put a slip of note on the table before leaving the kitchen.</p><p>Wonwoo turned it around to read, 'I didn't wake you up, because you were sleeping like a baby. I left very early, but I still ran into Hoshi. Sorry for that. Will call you later. M.♡'</p><p>Wonwoo groaned, placing his head on the table. It was cute, but also embarrassing because his friend had read it as well. "You better call me for real this time, Mingyu."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah I am really happy that you like this!! This chapter was just- I don't even know. Was it fluff? Or was it just a filler? Maybe both 🙈😄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🦋🦋🦋🦋 🦋🦋🦋🦋 🦋🦋🦋</p><p>"You want me to accompany you to a wedding?" Wonwoo was walking home from university, holding his phone to his ear. Mingyu had called him a few seconds ago and again- the other was full of surprises.</p><p>"It's my brother's wedding. He is getting married and wants me to come. It's almost three hours away from here and-"</p><p>"You have a brother?"</p><p>Mingyu laughed into the phone. "As if this matters right now. Yes, Wonwoo, I have a brother- a half-brother, to be exact. I even have a sister."</p><p>Wonwoo stopped at the traffic light, some other students waiting with him. "Oh, okay. But why can't you take Minghao with you?"</p><p>Mingyu groaned into the receiver. "You have to know everything, do you?" He sighed. "Hao won't have time and my family knows that he's my best friend. But I need someone who is going to act as my boyfriend."</p><p>Wonwoo was glad that they were talking on the phone or Mingyu would have seen his blushing face right now. "And why are you asking me to do that?"</p><p>Mingyu snorted. "I can ask one of Shan's men, but I think it'd be a bit weird."</p><p>Wonwoo had to smirk at his words while crossing the street. He wanted to ask why the other needed someone to act like his boyfriend, but he assumed that Mingyu wouldn't tell him that.</p><p>"Listen, you'd be doing me a huge favor. There will be no thugs or bad guys at that wedding. It's far away from this bullshit here, at a nice place right at the beach and it will be pretty relaxed. Please accompany me and pretend you're my boyfriend for a day. That's all I ask."</p><p>Wonwoo couldn't believe that he was asking him to do that, but he wanted to help him- just because. He sighed. "Fine. When's the wedding?"</p><p>"Saturday."</p><p>Wonwoo stopped walking. "Wait, this Saturday?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Wonwoo groaned. "Yah! That's in three days. Couldn't you have asked a little sooner? Maybe I already have plans." He didn't.</p><p>"Then cancel them. And don't dress too sexy. I don't want my cousins all over you."</p><p>"Will your father be there?" Wonwoo asked, ignoring his remark.</p><p>Mingyu scoffed. "No. God, no. We have the same mother, but different fathers. But listen, I need to go now. Talk to you later."</p><p>Wonwoo groaned, stomping his foot, causing other people to look in his direction. This guy was driving him crazy. He still didn't know what their current relationship status was and now he's supposed to accompany him to a wedding- as his boyfriend? Wonwoo was sure that Mingyu had not told him everything he should know, but he would find out very soon. Too soon. Wonwoo sighed. He needed to go shopping.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wait. So, basically, Mingyu asked you to accompany him to his brother's wedding. Well, sounds like a thing, couples would do."</p><p>Wonwoo was looking for a suit, rolling his eyes, already regretting that he had asked Hoshi to join him shopping. "But we are not a couple. And, he is his half brother."</p><p>"Well, that changes a lot," his best friend replied with a chuckle. "You slept together and-"</p><p>"We didn't! He just stayed overnight." Wonwoo grabbed for a dark blue suit. "What about this one?"</p><p>Hoshi nodded. "Try it on." He sighed. "But you kissed, right? You probably made out a lot and-"</p><p>Wonwoo glared at him as other customers turned around, looking at them. Damn Hoshi and his loud voice. "Shut up. Not everyone here needs to hear that."</p><p>"Seriously Won. You are still so dense. Why should he take you along? Of course, he wants you to accompany him as his boyfriend because he thinks that you are his boyfriend."</p><p>Wonwoo grabbed for a grey suit. "We didn't talk about this yet."</p><p>Hoshi shook his head. "No. Not that one. Try the blue suit. That will fit you better." He stepped away, looking at some shoes. "Who is planning a wedding in December anyway? That is so weird."</p><p>"What is not weird about Mingyu?" Wonwoo mumbled, heading for the changing room with his best friend in tow.</p><p>"Maybe you should talk about your relationship status. It seems that you both have different opinions about it."</p><p>"It is not that easy to talk with him. Mingyu is- forget it." Wonwoo closed the curtain and started to change.</p><p>"Well, I already see you two marrying each other three years later," Hoshi yelled through the curtain.</p><p>"Shut up!" Wonwoo hissed, glancing at himself in the mirror. The suit looked good on him, defining the breadth of his shoulders. He turned and stepped outside.</p><p>Hoshi smiled. "Looking good, Won! He will love it."</p><p>"What are you talking about? I am not buying that to impress Mingyu."</p><p>His friend laughed. "Yeah, I know. He will still jump you as soon as he sees you in this."</p><p>Wonwoo groaned. "You think so? Maybe I should take the grey one then," he mumbled thoughtfully, knowing Mingyu's not existing self-control around him.</p><p>"What are you talking about? Of course, you are gonna take this one. I bet Mingyu won't look that bad either."</p><p>Wonwoo glanced at his friend. He was right. Mingyu was already very good looking- he would be stunning in a suit. Well, fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am sorry for this really short filler. </p><p>But look forward for the monster update which will hopefully be ready by the end of the week- Mingyu and Wonwoo will have some special moments at the wedding 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mingyu and Woozi are half brothers in this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋 🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋</p><p>They were in the car, heading to the wedding. Wonwoo was nervous. He had folded his hands on his lap, looking everywhere but at Mingyu. The latter had picked him up half an hour ago and Wonwoo had been speechless since then.</p><p>Mingyu wasn't just looking good- he was stunning in a dark grey suit, hair styled to the side, wearing an ear stud. He hadn't kissed him after picking him up and it was not like Wonwoo had been waiting for it, but today of all days- he would have wanted to. He constantly had to think about his handsome appearance and about how his lips had felt a few days ago and it was driving him crazy- so he kept looking out the window.</p><p>"You're so quiet today. Are you alright? You're not nervous because of the wedding, are you?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo could feel his eyes on him.</p><p>He glanced at him briefly before turning his face away. "No, everything's fine. I'm just a little tired."</p><p>"Okay, whatever you say."</p><p>They kept silent for a while. Then Wonwoo could feel Mingyu's eyes on him once again.</p><p>"You look really good, by the way. This suit fits you perfectly. I guess I'll have to pull myself together to keep away-"</p><p>Wonwoo felt the blush rising to his cheeks. "Yah, please focus on the road. I don't want to get into an accident, wearing this. The suit was too expensive for that."</p><p>Mingyu laughed. "You bought one, especially for today? Why? You wanted to woo me?"</p><p>Wonwoo glared at him, punching his arm. "Idiot. I just bought one because I don't have any of those in my apartment and I decided not to embarrass you in front of your family by wearing a tracksuit for the wedding." He sighed. "Why do you have to bring a boyfriend with you anyway?"</p><p>"Because I don't want to listen to the annoying questions and comments of my relatives. That's why."</p><p>Wonwoo looked at him, wondering if he was telling the truth. "You're 22. It's perfectly fine if you don't have a partner right now."</p><p>Mingyu nodded. "Yes, it's perfectly fine for other people. But not for my family- It's complicated."</p><p>Wonwoo sighed, leaning back into his seat, hoping that he wouldn't ruin his hair too much. "Is there anything in your life that's not complicated?"</p><p>"Yes. You."</p><p>Wonwoo snapped his head in his direction. That sounded too sincere. "What are you saying?"</p><p>Mingyu glanced at him. "You're bothersome and stubborn, but you're not complicated compared to everything else in my life. In fact, you're pretty easy to figure out."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed and looked away, hoping he wouldn't blush again. "Oh, really? And what is so easy to figure out about me?"</p><p>Mingyu chuckled but kept looking at the road, allowing Wonwoo to admire his side profile. If he just wouldn't be that pretty- </p><p>"Well, you may say one thing, but just a look at your face is enough to know exactly what you are thinking and feeling. And I like what I read in your face lately." He looked at him and Wonwoo turned his head away with a scoff.</p><p>"Don't talk nonsense. I have a well-trained poker face," he replied with a pout.</p><p>Swiftly Mingyu rested his hand on Wonwoo's knee, tracing circles with his thumb. "Maybe. But I still can read every emotion on your face. And- you like me. That's why you agreed to accompany me today."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed but didn't push Mingyu's hand away, though his entire body heated up because of his touch. "You should stop talking bullshit. I still can jump out of the car and leave you on your own to celebrate your brother's wedding."</p><p>Mingyu chuckled. "Oh- by the way, we're going to spend the night there. The party will probably last till midnight and they won't let me leave earlier, I am afraid. And I want to drink, too, so none of that will work if we have to drive back home in the dark for three hours."</p><p>Wonwoo punched him in the shoulder- harder this time. Was that guy even serious? "Yah! Are you crazy? Why didn't you tell me earlier about this?"</p><p>Mingyu stopped at a red light, facing him. "I was afraid you wouldn't come if I told you about it."</p><p>Wonwoo couldn't believe it. What did he do to deserve something like that? "You are damn right. I wouldn't." He punched him again. "You don't own me! You can't just expect me to come and then stay there for as long as you need me to. That's-"</p><p>Mingyu silenced him with a kiss that could have curled Wonwoo's toes. The other made him forget everything except the feel of his lips. Made him want more. They hadn't kissed for six days- not that Wonwoo was counting. He resisted the urge to moan- Mingyu's lips making him want to unbuckle and sit on his lap.</p><p>"Finally. I missed this," the other mumbled, leaning away. The light was already green by now.</p><p>Wonwoo licked his lips, trying to get his mind to focus while his heart was pounding erratically. "I'm still mad at you!" he managed to mumble. "I didn't bring anything with me to stay the night."</p><p>Mingyu smiled at him. "I got you. Don't worry."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed while trying to calm down. "I hate you."</p><p>"No, you don't."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They reached the parking lot of the beach hotel twenty minutes earlier than expected- the streets had been pretty empty today. A few guests were already walking towards the entrance, dressed fancy -looking rich.</p><p>"Before we go inside-" Mingyu started, turning off the engine. "I told my mom that I will bring my boyfriend along. So, it would be great if you behave like one. Like a good one."</p><p>Wonwoo unbuckled, rolling his eyes. "Fuck. What is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's what I am talking about. You shouldn't do and say things like that today, okay? Oh, and stop scoffing, please."</p><p>Wonwoo crossed his arms in front of his chest, sighing. "These are a lot of things to remember. You should have written a manual for how to act as the perfect boyfriend."</p><p>Mingyu reached out his hand, petting Wonwoo's head. "You can do it. Just act a little more in love with me than usual and work at your facial expression- don't look so annoyed."</p><p>Seriously? Wonwoo snorted before glaring at him. "Anything else?" he asked sarcastically.</p><p>Mingyu unbuckled, a grin spreading across his face. Then he leaned towards him and said softly, "Yes. Today I will kiss you as much as I want." He pressed his lips on both of his cheeks, then firmly, but briefly on his lips.</p><p>"As if you don't always do whatever you want anyway," Wonwoo replied, trying not to sound affected by the kiss. "You owe me big for this."</p><p>Mingyu leaned away, opening the door. "You are allowed to touch me wherever you like. Isn't this a good deal?"</p><p>Arrogant bastard. "Deal my ass." Wonwoo tried not to blush while getting out of the car. He took a deep breath, looking around. It was a beautiful location, with breathtaking views of the ocean. The modern hotel was right at the water's edge in the middle of a spacious garden with pretty fountains. Wonwoo looked back at Mingyu, who was throwing his coat around his shoulder and shutting the car door before moving beside him.</p><p>"Like what you see, babe?"</p><p>Babe? "What did you just call me?" Wonwoo hissed, but Mingyu ignored him, reaching for his hand with a smile instead.</p><p>"Over there are some guests already. You remember, what I asked you to do, right? You should start acting like my boyfriend now." He interlaced their fingers, causing warmness to spread on Wonwoo's hand, which traveled all over his body. "Let's go inside."</p><p>The wedding ceremony was taking place in the spacious winter garden of the hotel overlooking the sea. As soon as they entered, all eyes were on them, causing Wonwoo to feel uneasy. He tightened his grip on Mingyu's hand.</p><p>"Honey? Is that you? Oh, finally." A middle-aged woman in a pink dress came rushing towards them. She was tall with dark hair and a beautiful face- definitely Mingyu's mother. Seeing them standing side by side, the family resemblance was obvious.</p><p>"Hi, Mom." Mingyu let go of Wonwoo's hand, hugging the woman, who was almost the same height as him.</p><p>"Let me look at you. How handsome you are. (She was definitely right about that) I am so happy to see you. Jihoonie will be very happy, too." Mingyu's mother cupped her son's cheek briefly before turning her eyes on Wonwoo with a wide smile.</p><p>She seemed to be a good-hearted woman, causing Wonwoo to feel bad already, resisting the urge to confess that they weren't a couple- ready to blame everything on her son.</p><p>"And you are the person, who's won my honey's heart, huh?"</p><p>Well, fuck. "Hello, I am Wonwoo." He bowed to her respectfully.</p><p>Mingyu's mother eyed him from head to toe. "Well, I can see why you chose him. Just look at you two, probably the next couple who will marry, huh? You are made for each other," she gushed and Wonwoo wanted to run away. Jumping into the icy water seemed like a good idea at this moment.</p><p>"Yeah, you know my taste. Only the best," Mingyu mumbled, wrapping an arm around Wonwoo's waist. "He is the perfect boyfriend."</p><p>Fucking liar.</p><p>"You must tell me how you met, but first I have to say hi to a few other people. Talk to you later, honey." She hugged Mingyu again.</p><p>Wonwoo smiled at her. "It was nice to meet you, Miss-"</p><p>"Oh, call me Lia, handsome." Mingyu's mother winked at him before leaving them alone.</p><p>Wonwoo let out a breath, he didn't know he had been holding. "I feel terrible to lie to your mother."</p><p>Mingyu moved closer and grabbed his hand again. "Oh, stop it. You don't even know her. I'm the one who should have a bad conscience." He glanced at him with a smirk. "But somehow I don't. It is-"</p><p>"Mingyu? Is that you?" Another woman, who looked a lot like Mingyu's mother, came rushing towards them.</p><p>"Aunt Erie, hi." Mingyu let go of his hand once again to hug her, making Wonwoo feel lost without his touch.</p><p>"How nice to see you after so many years," she mumbled before glancing at Wonwoo. "And you brought someone with you, I see?"</p><p>Mingyu placed his arm around his shoulder. "Yes, that's Wonwoo. My boyfriend."</p><p>"Nice to meet you," Wonwoo greeted her with a shy smile.</p><p>"Oh, what a lovely gentleman. You look really good, standing beside each other in your fancy suits," she gushed, clasping her hands together.</p><p>Mingyu grinned. "I agree with you. Unfortunately, it took Wonwoo a long time to realize that, didn't it?" He squeezed his shoulder and Wonwoo wanted to hiss at him, but kept his composure.</p><p>"Of course. All good things take their time. I-"</p><p>"We ask all guests to take a seat, please. The bride and the groom arrived," a man announced from the stage, talking into the microphone- saving Wonwoo from that awkward conversation. He hated to fake something- he wasn't the type to lie.</p><p>Mingyu reached for his hand, acting like he wasn't bothered at all. "Let's sit somewhere."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The party was already in full swing. Wonwoo had loosened up a bit, watching the other guests dance. Mingyu had joined a group of people earlier, talking to them for a long time already, so Wonwoo had excused himself to head for the bar. He grabbed a glass of wine, his eyes falling on the bride and the groom. Jihoon was the complete opposite of Mingyu. He was two heads shorter, slender, having narrow eyes. But he seemed as warm-hearted as their mother.</p><p>Wonwoo took a sip of his wine, looking in Mingyu's direction. He wasn't standing with the group anymore, but leaning against a table, talking with a blonde guy now. Wonwoo couldn't see the other's face, but he was definitely not family, judging by his hand, which was touching Mingyu's arm and his shoulder all the time. Wonwoo turned his head away. He shouldn't care about that. It was not like Mingyu was his for real. He could do whatever he wanted to, flirting and talking with others as much as he liked to.</p><p>A slow song started playing and Wonwoo yawned. He had woken up pretty early because of their long drive today and he was getting tired from standing around, doing nothing. His eyes turned back on Mingyu. The blonde had rested his hand on his arm, their faces too close for his liking. That's enough. Wonwoo emptied his glass and put it back on the bar counter before walking towards them. Mingyu wanted him to act as his boyfriend? He could do that.</p><p>Mingyu glanced at him as he stepped beside him, grabbing for his arm, causing the blonde to pull his hand away.</p><p>"Babe, I am bored all by myself," Wonwoo mumbled, eyeing his fake boyfriend with fond eyes, caressing his arm.</p><p>Mingyu seemed surprised but smiled warmly. "Sorry, I got caught up, talking to Yoon."</p><p>Wonwoo forced out a smile, turning his head at the guy. He seemed a few years older from up close, his dyed blonde hair pulled back. "Hey. I am Wonwoo, Mingyu's boyfriend," he introduced himself.</p><p>Yoon widened his eyes. "His boyfriend? You didn't tell me about it, Gyu."</p><p>Gyu? Were they that close? It bothered Wonwoo all of a sudden. He turned towards Mingyu. "Yeah, why didn't you tell him about me, babe?" he asked, cupping his chin, forcing him to look at him.</p><p>"You wanted to keep us a secret for a while, remember?"</p><p>Wonwoo chuckled, leaning closer. "But not today," he replied in a whisper before placing a short but tender kiss on Mingyu's lips, initiating affection for the first time. But it was just acting, right?</p><p>Mingyu was obviously surprised, blinking at him with parted lips.</p><p>"Well, I talk to you later, Gyu. It was nice seeing you again," Yoon mumbled before moving away, leaving them alone.</p><p>Finally. Wonwoo pulled away, feeling strangely better, now that the blonde guy was gone. "Who was that?"</p><p>Mingyu put his empty glass back on the table before turning towards him with a chuckle. "Well, that was Yoon. My brother's best friend, married to a wonderful young lady who is highly pregnant, awaiting twins."</p><p>Wonwoo cleared his throat, scratching his neck out of embarrassment. Why the fuck had he been so touchy then? "Yeah? Cool. He, he seems nice."</p><p>Mingyu chuckled again, his expression amused. "Then, why were you so fucking jealous just now?"</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed. "What are you talking about? You asked me to act like your boyfriend. That's what I did."</p><p>"Mh, yeah- no. You kissed me. That wasn't acting." Mingyu laughed, pointing his finger at him. "You thought Yoon was hitting on me, didn't you? So you came over and tried to show him that I am yours."</p><p>"Bullshit." Wonwoo cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed. "I need something to drink," he mumbled and turned around to get away from Mingyu, but the latter followed him to the bar.</p><p>"You know, I don't mind your little jealous act. It was actually pretty hot how you-"</p><p>"Shut up!" Wonwoo grabbed for another glass of wine, taking a big sip to avoid looking at him.</p><p>Mingyu rested his hand on his waist and brushed a kiss on his cheek. "Remember I told you that I can read your face?"</p><p>Wonwoo pushed him away. "Stop getting on my nerves."</p><p>Mingyu chuckled, grabbing a bottle of beer. "You should admit it. It will be easier after you do."</p><p>"Shut up," Wonwoo mumbled before glancing at the white fancy clock, hanging on the wall. It was almost midnight. "Where will we sleep? At the hotel?" he asked, changing the topic.</p><p>Mingyu took a sip of his beer. "No. At my mom's residence. She has a big house with tons of rooms. It is just around the corner. Some other guests are staying at her place as well."</p><p>Wonwoo nodded, eyeing the barkeeper, who smiled back at him. "And when will we leave? I am tired."</p><p>Mingyu put his beer down, grabbing his arm all of a sudden, pulling him against his chest. "We still have to dance. My relatives will ask annoying questions if we won't."</p><p>Dance? "No way! Jeon Wonwoo doesn't dance."</p><p>"Well, he will do today," Mingyu replied with a laugh, pulling him along, already tipsy as it seemed. He was too strong, Wonwoo had no chance to protest as he dragged him to the middle of the dance floor.</p><p>"Kim Mingyu, you owe me big time for that!" he hissed as the other placed his hand on his waist, pulling him a bit closer.</p><p>"I already told you, you can touch me wherever you want."</p><p>"Just shut up," Wonwoo hissed as he let himself be guided by Mingyu, wondering why the latter knew how to dance at all. He seemed not to be the type for something like that.</p><p>"You are so handsome. And you smell so fucking good," Mingyu whispered against his ear and began pressing kisses all over his neck.</p><p>"Stop. You are already tipsy. And people are looking at us," Wonwoo said, though the other's lips were making his skin tingle from head to toe.</p><p>Mingyu chuckled against his neck before placing another soft kiss on his skin, causing him to shudder. "Let them look. I want everyone to know who you belong to."</p><p>Mingyu's touch and his words almost had Wonwoo's heart jumping out of his chest. "I don't belong to you," he stuttered before pulling away, creating space between them. "Can we please leave now?"</p><p>"What is with you? Can't wait to get into bed with me, huh?" Mingyu mumbled in his teasing, slightly tipsy voice.</p><p>Wonwoo felt his blush rising. "Shut up," he hissed.</p><p>"Okay, okay. Let me just say bye to some people and we can leave. I still need to get the key from my mom."</p><p>Wonwoo let out a deep breath. "Finally." He pushed Mingyu forward. "Let's do this quickly and leave."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu was leaning into him while Wonwoo's arm was wrapped around his waist, trying to drag the giant drunk upstairs. The other had emptied two more beers before they had left the party and was more than tipsy by now.</p><p>Wonwoo pushed Mingyu onto the spacious bed as soon as they arrived at one of the guest rooms on the top floor. "You are heavy as hell," he muttered exhausted. Mingyu hadn't lied though. His mother was living in a large house with high ceilings and plenty of rooms.</p><p>Mingyu was now laying on his stomach, mumbling something incoherent into the blanket.</p><p>Wonwoo sighed, sitting down beside him, looking around. It seemed like they had to sleep in the same bed, but it was big enough. He nudged Mingyu's arm. "Yah."</p><p>"Mhh."</p><p>Wonwoo nudged him again. "Yah! You said you brought some clothes to sleep in. Where are they?"</p><p>"My bag."</p><p>Wonwoo groaned, rubbing his forehead. "You mean the bag, which is still in the car?"</p><p>"Mhh."</p><p>"Mingyu! Why didn´t you tell me earlier? I don´t want to go back outside into the cold, walking towards the hotel again," Wonwoo hissed before sighing- the other was probably not even listening to him anymore. He stood up, heading to the guest bathroom, pulling off his shirt. Normally he would be embarrassed to show his bare chest just like that, but Mingyu was drunk, so he didn´t mind. He was fucking tired and just wanted this day to end. At least there hadn't been any thugs around.</p><p>Wonwoo washed his face and pulled off his pants as well, deciding to sleep in his boxers. He walked back into the room, Mingyu still laying on his stomach. "Do you want to sleep in your suit?" he asked, nudging him again before sitting down on the other side of the bed, covering himself.</p><p>Mingyu sighed before rolling on his back, looking up at him with puppy eyes. "Tell me why?"</p><p>Wonwoo glanced down at him. "Why, what?"</p><p>"Why can´t you just say it?" Mingyu slurred, making a grabby motion towards him.</p><p>Wonwoo groaned, but gave in, placing his hand in Mingyu's, ignoring the warmth and the tingle at his touch. "What do you want me to say?"</p><p>"You like me, don´t you? You let me kiss you and you are jealous of others. You stare at me with your stupid, fond eyes and let me hold your hand. You definitely like me. So, when will you admit it?"</p><p>Wonwoo sighed. "You should go to sleep and-"</p><p>"No!" Mingyu let go of his hand and sat up, moving closer to him. "Tell me what is going on in that pretty head of yours," he mumbled before resting his forehead against Wonwoo´s bare shoulder. "Because if you ask me- I am so fucking into you, it almost hurts."</p><p>His words made Wonwoo shiver. Why was he saying it like that? In this low voice? With this handsome face?</p><p>Mingyu raised his head, glancing at him with big, drunk eyes. "Do you like to see me suffer because of not knowing, what you really feel?"</p><p>His face was dangerously close and Wonwoo´s eyes were automatically falling on his lips. He was feeling dizzy and not because of the two glasses of wine he had earlier. Wonwoo sighed. "I hate to talk about my feelings."</p><p>Mingyu tilted his head, looking confused. "Is that all? Is that the only reason?" He seemed to be thinking, looking around. "Then, do you want to write it down? I am sure my mom has something to write with in this room. I just have to find a pencil and-"</p><p>Wonwoo started laughing because of his drunk idea. He was cute, acting innocent in his current state- almost like a child.</p><p>"You can just nod or shake your head. You don´t have to talk about your feelings. Please just show me any kind of reaction." Mingyu cupped his cheek, his eyes pleading. "Are you attracted to me?"</p><p>Hell yes. Wonwoo nodded.</p><p>"Do you like me?"</p><p>Wonwoo nodded again. It was easier without having to say it. He did like him. A lot. He was crazy about him. It was time, to be honest to himself.</p><p>Mingyu smiled happily. "Do you also want to kiss me all the time?"</p><p>Fuck. He had no idea. Wonwoo sighed before grabbing him by the collar and kissing him aggressively- Mingyu's eyes open wide in surprise at his impulse. Wonwoo pushed him down on the bed, hovering over him, not letting go of his lips. He slipped his tongue inside, a shudder of desire sweeping through him. "I like you, you annoying, stupid fool."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for your love! 😘</p><p>I hope I didn't rush this chapter, but I was eager to post it today. I guess this was the longest so far.</p><p>Everyone needs a jealous Wonwoo, right? 😉</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Please give me a quick feedback if you are interested in reading more about them or if this story should rather come to an end soon. I am not sure yet what to do 🤷</b></p><p> </p><p> (***Someone had posted one of my other stories on another site recently. She took it down after other people reported her several times. I assumed that it is self-evident not to 'steal' other people's fics and post it like it is theirs- but apparently not.</p><p>So, please, if you like a fic from someone and would like to post it somewhere else, ask for permission and put the rightful owners name of the author! Thank you!***)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~warning: mention of minor character death (really minor)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo woke up with an arm snug around his waist and the sound of someone breathing gently. There was a warm body behind him, spooning him. He opened his eyes, remembering where he was and who that arm belonged to.</p><p>Wonwoo didn't move, not wanting Mingyu to wake up yet, because first, he needed to sort out his thoughts. The other's closeness caused his mind to wander. He had confessed to Mingyu before attacking him with deep kisses last night. They had not slept with each other though, because Mingyu had been pretty wasted and Wonwoo would never take advantage of someone in a drunken state. It had been hard to stop during their make-out session though. Mingyu was fucking hot, built like some Greek God with his broad shoulders and abs.</p><p>Wonwoo cursed. It was not the right time to think about that. It was making his body hot and restless- definitely wrong timing. He lifted his hand slowly, pulling the bangs out of his eyes.</p><p>Mingyu stirred, but kept his arm around him. "Mhh."</p><p>Wonwoo closed his eyes, hoping Mingyu wouldn't wake up. He was not ready to face him yet. What should he say? How should he act? Mingyu had been pretty drunk yesterday- maybe he had forgotten about everything?</p><p>Mingyu sighed, nuzzling his face into Wonwoo's back. "Why are you up already?" he rasped in a low, sleepy voice.</p><p>"Sleep a little more," Wonwoo replied in a whisper, trying to get away from Mingyu, but the other let out an irritated huff, pulling him even closer against his body.</p><p>"Stay with me. If you leave, you will take the warmth with you," Mingyu mumbled, his lips grazing Wonwoo's skin at the back, making him shudder.</p><p>Wonwoo had to leave- the situation was too dangerous, his body reacting too much because of the other. But he also wanted to know if he could remember anything from the night before. "Mingyu."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Did you like the wedding yesterday?"</p><p>Mingyu tightened his arm around his waist. "It was okay." He chuckled. "But my highlight was after the wedding, where you told me that you like me."</p><p>Fuck. "Ah, really? I did? I almost forgo-" Wonwoo trailed off when the other pulled him round, so he was laying on his back, facing him.</p><p>Mingyu looked down at him with drowsy eyes. "Don't you dare acting like you didn't say it or I will kiss the confession out of you."</p><p>"What are you even saying," Wonwoo mumbled, trying to ignore his intent stare.</p><p>Mingyu chuckled. "I like you, too," he said before leaning closer, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "You don't have to be so shy."</p><p>Wonwoo felt the blush spread across his cheeks. "I am not shy. What are you talking about?"</p><p>Mingyu smirked, placing another kiss on his lips. "Then, say it again."</p><p>"Why should I?"</p><p>"Because I want to hear it when I am sober." Mingyu caressed his cheek with a fond look on his face and Wonwoo's entire body tingled because of that simple touch. "You are a blushing mess right now by the way."</p><p>Wonwoo groaned, getting already annoyed by the other and the day had just started. "I will say it when I feel like it. Right now, you are getting on my nerves by the way."</p><p>Mingyu chuckled again, Wonwoo's distress seemed to amuse him. "It is hard with you." His eyes wander down on Wonwoo´s bare chest, licking his lips. "But I guess it will be worth to wait."</p><p>Shameless bastard. Wonwoo grabbed for the blanket, covering himself. "I need to go to the bathroom."</p><p>Mingyu leaned away. "Go."</p><p>Wearing only his boxers, Wonwoo turned his eyes at him, clearing his throat. "Can you- can you please not look." He sounded like a child, but he was feeling awkward all of a sudden.</p><p>Mingyu chuckled, watching him with an amused expression. "What?"</p><p>"I am half-naked, so I would appreciate it if you don't look."</p><p>Mingyu supported his elbow on the pillow, propping his head on one hand. "But I want to look."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed, grabbing for the blanket. "Fine, then I take this with me."</p><p>"No. This stays in bed with me." Mingyu laughed. "We are both grown-up men. What are you so scared of?"</p><p>"Whatever. Look at me as much as you want, pervert," Wonwoo hissed, pulling the blanket off his body before getting up, feeling Mingyu's stare on him.</p><p>"I am not a pervert." He chuckled. "But I love looking at your butt."</p><p>"Shut up!" Wonwoo hissed, rushing towards the bathroom, shutting the door. He took a deep breath before glancing at himself in the mirror. He was blushing like a thirteen-year-old. "Why are you like this?" he hissed in a whisper.</p><p>After he had washed up, putting on his shirt and pants, Wonwoo opened the door only to be surprised by Mingyu, who was standing right in front of him, startling him.</p><p>"I wanted to join you, but looks like I am too late," Mingyu mumbled with that sexy smirk of his.</p><p>Wonwoo cleared his throat, trying to ignore his growing attraction towards him, but it was getting harder. He eyed that childlike but at the same time alluring man- his tousled hair, big eyes and those kissable lips. He couldn't hold it back any longer. "Fuck. I like you," he whispered before he could stop himself.</p><p>Mingyu widened his eyes before grabbing Wonwoo by the waist, pulling him close, which brought his body flush against his. "I didn't see that coming," he whispered before dipping his head, pressing his mouth to his.</p><p>Wonwoo wrapped his arms around his neck, returning the kiss, feeling lightheaded. Tentatively he slipped his tongue into Mingyu's mouth, causing the other to groan. It was hot, it was perfect and he wanted more of him.</p><p>Mingyu pulled away to take a breath and Wonwoo had to restrain himself from whimpering. "This is not good," Mingyu managed to say huskily against his lips before kissing him again.</p><p>Wonwoo wanted to ask what he meant by that, but the sound of Mingyu's phone ringing, caused them to break apart. </p><p>Mingyu's lips were red from kissing, cheeks flushed as he put the mobile to his ear. "Hello?" His expression changed in an instant, a frown appearing on his face. "When?" he asked in an annoyed voice, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>Wonwoo walked back to the bed, sitting down, his knees feeling weak from their make-out session.</p><p>"I will be there at 7," Mingyu muttered into the phone before hanging up. His eyes fell on Wonwoo and he sighed. "We have to leave."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were almost home. It had been a long drive with a lot of traffic and Wonwoo had dozed off a few times. Mingyu had been pretty quiet and Wonwoo had not asked, but he was sure that the caller had been his father. "Mingyu."</p><p>"Hmm?" The other glanced at him briefly before turning his eyes back on the road.</p><p>"Is everything alright?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Wonwoo sighed. He rested his hand on Mingyu's thigh, fingertips tracing small patterns on his leg. "Who called you?"</p><p>Mingyu grimaced, but he kept looking at the road. "My father."</p><p>Wonwoo nodded, biting his lip. "Do you need to meet him?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Why?" Wonwoo asked, pulling his hand away. It was tiring because Mingyu didn't want to talk about it- but he needed to know.</p><p>"I still have one job left."</p><p>Wonwoo sighed, worry flooding his mind. "Do you know what it is about?"</p><p>Mingyu shook his head. "No. Not yet."</p><p>There was a long beat of silence. Wonwoo turned his face towards him after a while, his heart heavy with conflicting emotions. He knew that Mingyu was doing it for Hoshi, but he didn't want him to endanger himself again. It bothered him. "Please don't go," he mumbled softly.</p><p>Mingyu glanced at him, widening his eyes. "Yah, don't pull that sad face on me," he said, reaching for Wonwoo's hand, clasping it in his.</p><p>"Then don't do that job."</p><p>Mingyu sighed. "Everything will be alright."</p><p>Wonwoo shook his head, all sorts of horror scenarios starting to run through his mind. "It will probably not. Please don't go," he whined as they turned on his street, approaching his apartment.</p><p>Mingyu stopped the car in front of the building, facing him. "You know that I have no other choice."</p><p>Wonwoo pulled his hand away, only to cup his cheek gently. "We will find another solution." He paused, letting his eyes wander over Mingyu's handsome, scarless face. "I don't want anyone to hurt you ever again. It would break my heart."</p><p>"Yah! You are making me all soft. What's gotten into you? Don't be like that."</p><p>Wonwoo leaned closer, placing a kiss on Mingyu's cheek. "You wanted me to talk about my feelings. So bear with it." He kissed his cheek once again. "Please don't do it."</p><p>"I have to. He will leave your friend alone afterward."</p><p>Wonwoo sighed. "No one bothered him anymore," he replied, leaning away.</p><p>"Yeah, but they will if I won't do this job for my father tonight," Mingyu said, reaching out to caress Wonwoo's arm, probably trying to calm him down.</p><p>Wonwoo felt sad and scared and worried- all these emotions were overwhelming him. "Then I will come with you."</p><p>Mingyu pulled his hand away, shaking his head. "Definitely not! Don't talk nonsense." He sighed. "You should leave now."</p><p>Wonwoo didn't move, crossing his arms in front of his chest like a stubborn child. "No."</p><p>Mingyu scoffed. "Are you serious right now?"</p><p>Wonwoo was looking out the window pretending not to listen.</p><p>"Jeon."</p><p>...</p><p>"Wonwoo!"</p><p>...</p><p>"Yah!" Mingyu grabbed his arm, forcing Wonwoo to face him. "Your stubborn personality is turning me on, but it is not the right time, okay? Give me a kiss and get out. I will call you-"</p><p>"Will you really call me, hmm?" Wonwoo snapped, glaring at him. "Or will I rather hear from Minghao, asking for help because you got shot or-"</p><p>Mingyu silenced him with a brief kiss. "That was a one-time thing. Stop it."</p><p>"Who says that it won't happen again, huh?" Wonwoo was frustrated but didn't want to get angry. He rested his forehead against Mingyu's shoulder. "Do you know how worried I am about you?"</p><p>Mingyu placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Fuck. I really can't handle this soft side of yours." Another kiss. "I'll be careful."</p><p>Wonwoo lifted his head. "I want you to text me as soon as you are done with the job. Do you understand me?"</p><p>Mingyu chuckled. "Yes, Sir," he replied before capturing his lips in a gentle kiss that warmed Wonwoo to the bones. "I somehow like your commanding tone. It makes me want to do things to you, you are not ready for, I am afraid."</p><p>Wonwoo pulled away, blushing hard. "Stop! You always say things like that, when it is not appropriate at all!"</p><p>"So, should I have said it in bed then?" Mingyu asked, acting innocent, but his eyes showed amusement.</p><p>"Fuck off." Wonwoo scoffed with a smile. "Just be careful, okay?"</p><p>Mingyu leaned closer, placing another kiss on his lips. "I promise. Don't worry."</p><p>Wonwoo pecked him one last time before opening the door to get out of the car- the uneasy feeling not leaving him.</p><p>Entering his apartment, Wonwoo headed for the living room, where Hoshi was sitting on the sofa, watching TV, making Wonwoo wonder if the other had left his spot at all since the day before. "Hi."</p><p>"Oh, you are finally back. Didn't know that you would spend the night over there," his friend replied with a wink.</p><p>Wonwoo groaned. "I wasn't aware of that either."</p><p>"Well, how was the wedding?" Hoshi asked, nudging his arm. "Did you finally-"</p><p>"We slept in the same bed, we made out, but we didn't have sex and I think I have fallen in love with him pretty hard," Wonwoo rambled, not in the mood for Hoshi's stupid remarks.</p><p>His best friend blinked repeatedly like he was processing all of the information. "Wait, wait, wait. You two slept in the same bed once again and didn't do it? What the fuck is wrong with you?"</p><p>Wonwoo pinched his friend's chubby cheek. "Yah! Is this the most important thing right now? Really?"</p><p>Hoshi laughed, rubbing his face. "You, being in love with Mingyu is nothing new, so-"</p><p>"Shut up," Wonwoo interrupted him, standing up. "I need to take a shower and sleep a little."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo had dried his hair after showering before heading into his room. He grabbed for his phone, which he had thrown onto the bed earlier. He had three missed calls and two texts from Minghao. Wonwoo glanced at the clock on his wall. Mingyu would meet his father at 7 and it was only 5, so it couldn't be because of the job. He sat down, dialing Minghao's number.</p><p>"Wonwoo."</p><p>"Yes, hi. Sorry, I was in the shower and-"</p><p>"Where is Mingyu?" The Chinese guy sounded panicked, making Wonwoo nervous.</p><p>"At home? I don't know. He dropped me two hours ago. Why?"</p><p>Minghao was silent.</p><p>"Yah, what is wrong?"</p><p>"I can't reach him. Mr. Kim, his father- he is dead."</p><p>Wonwoo almost dropped his mobile out of his hand. "What? But- but he had called him only today. What happened?"</p><p>Minghao sighed into the phone. "I don't know. My friend, who is still working for Mr. Kim's company, told me about it. But I can't reach Mingyu and it is making me a bit nervous."</p><p>"We have to find him, then." Wonwoo didn't know if he should be relieved or scared or worried. He just knew that he didn't feel good.</p><p>"No. No. I go look at his place and try to contact him. I am sure, he is fine. Maybe his battery died or something like that. I let you know as soon as I talk to him, okay? Don't worry."</p><p>"Okay." Wonwoo hung up before dialing Mingyu's number, but the caller was not available. He tried again and again. "Goddamn, pick up your fucking phone." He stood up, walking back and forth, feeling nervous. Mingyu didn't like his father, but would he be upset about his death? Had he something to do with it? Wonwoo shook his head, his thoughts were going crazy. He sat on his bed, staring at his wall. Why was he so worried? The other was alright, right?</p><p>Fifteen minutes passed. "Fuck it." Wonwoo headed out of his room, ready to go outside to look for Mingyu. He couldn't just stay at home, waiting- doing nothing. It was making him crazy, not to know what was happening right now. He entered the living room as the doorbell sounded. Could it be Mingyu's friend already?</p><p>"Are you awaiting someone?" Hoshi asked, not even pretending to stand up. </p><p>Lazy brat.</p><p>"I guess it is Minghao," Wonwoo mumbled, pressing the button to open the door downstairs without even asking who it was. He waited until he could hear steps arriving at their floor before stepping outside to greet the Chinese guy, but it wasn't him. Relief washed over Wonwoo at the sight of Mingyu. He impulsively closed the distance, wrapping his arms around the other tightly. "Thank God, you are okay."</p><p>Mingyu hold him close against his chest, nuzzling his face into his neck.</p><p>"I was worried. Why didn't you take your calls?" Wonwoo whined.</p><p>"My battery died," Mingyu mumbled against his skin.</p><p>"Are you okay, though?" Wonwoo asked, moving his hand, playing with the hair at the back of Mingyu's neck.</p><p>The other placed a kiss on Wonwoo's shoulder, causing him to sigh, his body softening along with his heart. "Can I stay the night?"</p><p>"Sure."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh, I am so happy about your feedback and the love for this story! Thank you guys! ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were laying in Wonwoo's bed, Mingyu was snuggled against him, his head on his chest. Wonwoo couldn't tell if the other was sad or relieved about his father's death- but he didn´t seem well. His hand was caressing Mingyu´s back gently, thinking about what to say. "Hey, did you tell Minghao that you are okay?"</p><p>Mingyu nuzzled his face into Wonwoo's neck, his breath warm on his throat. "Yes, I did. I called him on the way to your place after charging my phone for a bit."</p><p>Wonwoo hummed, enjoying the warmth of the other´s body. "Good. He was worried about you. I was worried about you."</p><p>Mingyu placed a kiss on his collarbone before letting out a shaky sigh. "I-I just don't know what to feel," he whispered, sounding vulnerable, causing Wonwoo´s heart to squeeze hard. "I hated him- a lot. He was a monster. Not only to me- to everyone. I never saw him as my father anyway, but still-" He trailed off and Wonwoo placed a kiss on the top of his head. "It came out of nowhere. I just don't know how to react. I am not sad- it is just really overwhelming."</p><p>Wonwoo tightened his arms around Mingyu, wanting to give him as much comfort as he could. It was the first time for him to see the other distraught like that.</p><p>Mingyu glanced up at Wonwoo, his head now resting on his shoulder. "Is it weird if I feel like crying?" he asked, closing his eyes, bottom lip already quivering.</p><p>Wonwoo felt bad for him, pressing him even closer against his body. "No, it is not weird. Cry, yell, punch something- do whatever you want. I am here for you," he mumbled, leaning down to press a soft kiss on the other's eyelid. "Maybe it is not appropriate to say things like that right now, but I am happy- fucking happy that he won't bother you anymore. I was worried every time because of the messed up jobs he wanted you to do for him."</p><p>A tear escaped Mingyu's eyes, sliding over his prominent mole, which Wonwoo loved so much. "I still can't believe it. I don't know about his men or who will take over the company from now on, but I guess no one should bother us for a while."</p><p>Wonwoo placed a kiss on Mingyu's mole, still caressing his back.</p><p>"Do you think I have to go to the funeral? Would it be weird if I won't? He was family after all."</p><p>"You should do whatever you feel like. You don't have to go if you don't want to. Don't force yourself." Wonwoo paused. "How did he die anyway?"</p><p>"They don't know yet. And I don't even care, to be honest." Mingyu looked up at him. "The funny thing is that right before I heard of it, I actually was thinking about telling you that we should stop seeing each other, but-"</p><p>What? "Wait, what are you talking about?"</p><p>Mingyu propped himself up on his elbow, his hand gently playing with the button on Wonwoo's pajama shirt. "I know that I forced you to finally tell me about your feelings, but- I got scared after the wedding. I imagined how we would start dating, getting more closely with each other and- I got scared that my father would be messing with you a lot. I never wanted to be in a relationship in the first place. I would endanger the one I lov- like."</p><p>Relationship? Dating? Wonwoo reached out, cupping his chin. Mingyu was still emotional because of what had happened today, so he shouldn't start a fight, but he still had to say it. "I will punch you in your handsome face if you tell me something like that ever again! Do you understand? You were thinking about stop seeing me? Are you for real?"</p><p>Mingyu pouted. "It was an idea, but now that he is dead, it-"</p><p>"Even if he would be alive. Even if other people will be after you- I dare you to push me away from you!" Wonwoo muttered before leaning down, capturing Mingyu's lips, because he couldn't resist his pout. "You can't make me fall in love with you and then say some bullshit like that. Got it?"</p><p>Mingyu nodded, smiling up at him. "You really fell in love with me, huh? I don't deserve you."</p><p>"Oh please. Shut up!" Wonwoo hissed before placing another kiss on his lips.</p><p>Mingyu returned it, his fingers sliding into Wonwoo's hair as he slipped his tongue inside his mouth, causing him to fall into the kiss, his hands grasping at the other.</p><p>"So, are we dating now?" Wonwoo asked breathlessly after Mingyu took his mouth from his.</p><p>"I don't give a shit how you want to call it. I just want you." Mingyu placed another kiss on his lips. "You should know that- after what you just told me, I won't let you go, ever. Be very sure that it is what you want."</p><p>Wonwoo kissed his chin. "I was never so sure about something in my life before."</p><p>Mingyu chuckled. "I thought you hate talking about your feelings."</p><p>Wonwoo brushed his fingers through the other's hair. "I thought so, too."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo woke up when he heard a scream. He shot up in bed, instantly wide awake. He looked to his left, Mingyu was sleeping peacefully. Wonwoo got up carefully as not to wake him, heading out of the room. Had that been Hoshi? It didn't sound like him.</p><p>Wonwoo opened the door to his friend's room, but the other was sleeping soundly. Had he just imagined it? No. He heard another scream just before he decided to head back to his bed. Wonwoo walked towards the hallway, assuming that it was someone of his neighbors. He glanced at the time. It was 3 at night.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>Wonwoo got startled and turned around, almost letting out a scream. "Jeez, you scared the shit out of me!" he hissed in a whisper at Mingyu, who had sneaked up behind him all of a sudden.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Didn't you hear someone screaming? I think it was one of the neighbors," Wonwoo replied, heading for the door.</p><p>Mingyu followed him close. "I didn't hear shit. I felt cold after you left the bed and woke up because of that. What are you doing right now?" he asked as Wonwoo opened the door.</p><p>"I need to check if everything's alright."</p><p>Mingyu caged Wonwoo from behind, shutting the door in the process. "I can't believe it. Are you out of your mind?" He turned him around by his shoulder. "You seriously want to butt in? It is in the middle of the night!" Mingyu scoffed. "Forget it. I won't let you go outside."</p><p>Wonwoo turned around, pursing his lips. "But what if someone needs help?"</p><p>Mingyu sighed. "What if someone is just having fun?"</p><p>Wonwoo blushed, realizing what the other meant. "Yah! That's not what it was."</p><p>Mingyu wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. "Well, are you sure about that? Because I can't hear any sounds anymore, so I guess someone finished-"</p><p>"Yah!" Wonwoo pushed him away from himself, embarrassed about the whole situation. He headed back to his room with Mingyu right on his heels.</p><p>"You are fucking cute. I don't know how long I can resist you anymore."</p><p>"Shut up! Go to sleep." Wonwoo laid down in his bed, covering himself up, feeling his heartbeat rise.</p><p>Mingyu crawled in beside him, snuggling against him, warming his body. "You make me happy."</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed but smiled nonetheless. "Don't get too happy though."</p><p>"I didn't mean that sexually. Why are you saying that?" Mingyu asked, acting innocent.</p><p>Wonwoo turned around, pinching his cheek. "You little brat! Don't make me the pervert one, now."</p><p>Mingyu kissed his forehead, smiling at him. "You make me happy. I think I never felt something like that before."</p><p>Wonwoo nuzzled his face into his neck, getting sleepy again. "Then don't think that you don't deserve me. Because I will not let you go- it doesn't matter how much you want me to leave you alone- I won't."</p><p>"Do you think I am stupid? Why should I let you go? I would never find someone like you ever again," Mingyu mumbled with a yawn.</p><p>They were both at the edge of falling asleep. Wonwoo knew he should stop talking now, but he couldn't. "I like you, really."</p><p>"I know, you already told me this." Mingyu kissed his forehead once again. "I like you, too. Just stop butting in in other people's business once and for all. I am serious."</p><p>Wonwoo grinned with closed eyes, feeling the tiredness sweeping over him. "Then don't leave my side anymore and keep me away from trouble."</p><p>"I will."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was just a filler chapter- nothing more. I hope it was still nice 🙈</p><p>Oh and it is time to end this with the next chapter. I am running out of ideas for this story, but I try to write a long last chapter ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Final chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**I don't know if this needs to be rated, but just to make sure; this chapter contains mature content.**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🦋🦋 🦋🦋 🦋🦋 🦋 🦋 🦋🦋🦋 🦋🦋</p><p>Life got back to normal. It was December, Wonwoo was studying for his exams with no bad thugs bothering him or his best friend anymore. Everything seemed back to normal apart from the fact that as soon as Mingyu was close, they couldn't keep away from each other, lips locked, hands everywhere. They were still bickering, but it often would end with a make-out session, holding Wonwoo back from studying. But he didn't mind- he was crazy for Mingyu- every day a little more.</p><p>They had been on some dates at the movies, in restaurants, taking some romantic walks. They were holding hands and kissing in public- just like a real couple. Mingyu had started to be more relaxed than ever since his father had died. He was laughing a lot, beaming with joy- it felt like a burden had been lifted from his shoulder. Wonwoo was in love with him- way too hard. But he just couldn't change it. It was hopeless.</p><p>"Yah, watch where you are going!"</p><p>Wonwoo stopped walking, an angry voice pulling him out of his thoughts. He was heading for the exit of his university and had bumped into someone accidentally. "Sorry. I didn't see you."</p><p>The guy, wearing glasses and a red beanie, glared at him before moving on.</p><p>Wonwoo walked out of the building, almost bumping into Hoshi next. His friend seemed to be in a rush. "Hey, what's the matter with you?"</p><p>Hoshi blinked at him, his expression anxious. "Hey. Did you see that guy right now? That was that thug that beat me up a few weeks ago."</p><p>Wonwoo looked back, before facing his best friend again. "I don't know how he looks like, but I just bumped into someone with a red beanie on his-"</p><p>"Yes, yes that is him. Oh my God. What is he doing here? He isn't a student at this university, right?" Hoshi asked eyes widened.</p><p>"Did he see you?"</p><p>"I think so."</p><p>Wonwoo placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Well, then don't worry. He saw you and he didn't punch you in the face, so everything seems to be alright."</p><p>Hoshi nodded, taking a deep breath. "I was just shocked to see him here. Brought back some not so nice memories." He looked down at his watch. "Oh shit, I need to go. Still having some lectures today. See you at home."</p><p>"I am staying at Mingyu's place tonight," Wonwoo called, but his friend was already gone.</p><p>It would be the first time, Wonwoo would visit Mingyu's apartment. He was excited. And happy. He didn't know why he should sleep at his place all of a sudden, but he was curious to see how Mingyu was living. Wonwoo spotted his boyfriend's car in the parking lot, heading towards it- the latter talking on the phone. He opened the door, getting inside, startling him.</p><p>"Fuck. I didn't see you- sorry, Mom. Wonwoo surprised me and- yes, I know it is not okay to curse," Mingyu continued to talk into his phone, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Wonwoo was amused, leaning forward to place a brief kiss on his cheek before starting to trail kisses down his neck.</p><p>Mingyu placed his hand on his chest, pushing him back into his seat. "Yes mom, I will tell him that you said hi. We- mhh, yeah, I know-"</p><p>Wonwoo snickered, watching his boyfriend closely. Why was he getting more attractive every day? How was that even possible?</p><p>"Alright. Talk to you later. Bye- yes, okay. Bye, mom." Mingyu hung up, letting out a groan. Then he turned his eyes on Wonwoo. "Stop smirking like that. I am exhausted. Do you have any idea how long I am already talking to her? She called me before I left my apartment. That was half an hour ago."</p><p>Wonwoo laughed. "She misses you. Don't be like that."</p><p>Mingyu scoffed. "We haven't talked for that long in the past three years. She is just curious about my love life. That's all." He leaned closer, cupping Wonwoo's chin. "The one who is missing someone else is me," he mumbled before kissing him softly, but deeply.</p><p>"Mhh and who do you miss?" Wonwoo whispered against his lips, heat pooling in his stomach. Mingyu was making him crazy but in a good way. His kisses were getting stronger and hotter. Their desire for more was evident.</p><p>"Let's go to my place and I will show you," Mingyu replied, before pecking his lips one more time. Then he leaned away, starting the engine.</p><p>Wonwoo fastened his seatbelt. "I am excited to see where you live."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo had always assumed that Mingyu was living in a fancy, expensive, luxurious apartment like Minghao, but to his surprise, the other didn't. It was still very nice and much better than his own place though.</p><p>Mingyu's studio had a nice view of the city below. He had nice furniture, the walls were of a light shade of blue- it looked cozy.</p><p>Wonwoo had not enough time to look at everything more closely though as Mingyu grabbed his arm, pushing him on a grey sofa as soon as they had entered the spacious living room. He was now laying on his back with Mingyu hovering over him, his lips sealed with his, tongue sliding into his mouth. Well, that escalated quickly.</p><p>"Fuck, I missed you," Mingyu mumbled before kissing him again, slowly unbuttoning the buttons of Wonwoo's shirt.</p><p>"You just saw me yesterday. Why-" Wonwoo was silenced by the other's lips once more. He deepened the kiss while Mingyu's hand started to wander to his thigh. Wonwoo tipped his head back so the other could continue trailing kisses down his neck, making him lose his mind.</p><p>Mingyu leaned away, glancing at his eyes. "Seriously, if you want me to stop, you should say it right now."</p><p>Wonwoo didn't want him to stop. Not now. Never. He slipped one hand around his boyfriend's nape, smiling up at him. "I better keep silent then, huh?"</p><p>"I love you so fucking much, babe," Mingyu whispered before capturing Wonwoo's lips again, parting his knees with one of his.</p><p>Wonwoo groaned when Mingyu started passionately kissing every part of his body, his mouth leaving trails of heat on his skin. "I love you more," he whispered back, ready to give him everything, his whole being, his body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had ended up in bed and had slept with each other for the first, the second and the third time together. Wonwoo was snuggled into Mingyu's side, face against his shoulder when his alarm went off the next morning. He groaned with closed eyes. "I don't want to go."</p><p>His boyfriend was awake as well, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Then stay."</p><p>"I have classes. Important classes for my tests next week," Wonwoo replied with a whine. He didn't want to leave the warmth of Mingyu's bed nor the arm wrapped around him, making him feel safe and sound.</p><p>"Well, sorry to hear that," Mingyu mumbled with a chuckle, lips grazing the skin on his forehead.</p><p>Wonwoo hmphed, hitting Mingyu's chest. "It is your fault. You asked me to a sleepover and I think you planned this all along, right?"</p><p>Mingyu's chest rumbled slightly under his cheek as he chuckled. "I didn't plan anything. It was a natural reaction after seeing my hot boyfriend walking out of campus." He caressed Wonwoo's bare arm. "It is not like you told me to stop last night."</p><p>"Shut up," Wonwoo hissed, glaring up at him, feeling his cheeks heating up.</p><p>"You should go now," Mingyu mumbled with a yawn, pulling away.</p><p>Wonwoo whined because he took the warmth with him, so he snuggled back against his boyfriend. "Don't. I want to stay with you."</p><p>Mingyu chuckled. "You are a baby. Seriously. Look at you, being all clingy and cute." He kissed the top of his head.</p><p>"Whatever," Wonwoo replied, closing his eyes again, his head resting on Mingyu's chest, ready to fall asleep again.</p><p>"Okay. Do whatever you like. Just don't be mad at me if you fail one of your exams."</p><p>Wonwoo groaned. "Yah! Why do you have to say that?" He leaned up, glaring at his boyfriend playfully. His eyes turned on his lips and before he could scold the other for trying to make him feel bad, Wonwoo dropped a kiss on his mouth. "I guess I need to go."</p><p>"Mh, but now I don't want you to," Mingyu whispered against his lips, wrapping both arms tightly around him. He kissed him deep, ready to take things to the next level, causing Wonwoo 's body to heat up even more.</p><p>"Fuck. I need to go before I can't stop anymore."</p><p>Mingyu sighed, but moved his arm away, propping himself on an elbow, watching Wonwoo getting up. "I can't believe that everything worked out in such a way for us," he suddenly mumbled absentmindedly.</p><p>Wonwoo glanced at him briefly while picking up his clothes from the ground. How did one of his sock end up on the floor lamp? "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Remember when you found me in that cave?"</p><p>Wonwoo halted in his movement, eyeing his boyfriend curiously. "Are you getting emotional right now?"</p><p>Mingyu scoffed but smiled. "That night, I had a lot of blood on my shirt, remember?"</p><p>Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. How could he forget about that? He always wanted to know whose blood it had been. "I am listening."</p><p>"I was wandering around the beach that evening. It had been a fucked up day. I had to do a shitty job for my father and it ended pretty bad."</p><p>Wonwoo sat down on the edge of the bed. He was already late, but he wouldn't interrupt Mingyu now. He was too curious.</p><p>"I was strolling past your little beach party. I think you guys had just started at that time. It was something after 9."</p><p>Wonwoo couldn't take his eyes away from him, really curious about what had happened that night.</p><p>"Well, my eyes fell on you. You were sitting on some self-made bench, looking like a loner, while all your friends were drinking and-"</p><p>"Wait. So it wasn't the first time you have seen me when I found you in the cave?"</p><p>Mingyu shook his head. "I was a little too far away to make out your handsome face and your pretty eyes and those kissable lips of yours back at the party, but I still recognized you again afterward."</p><p>Wonwoo blushed. "Stop." He sighed. "But whose blood was it on your shirt? I don't get it."</p><p>His boyfriend cleared his throat, shifting towards him, grabbing for his hand. "My father was driving around, looking for me that night. He heard that I messed up the job and he was pretty mad about it. He had driven past your beach party, seeing you guys drinking and having fun. Unfortunately, he spotted me walking around close by as well."</p><p>Wonwoo tightened the grip on his hand- his classes long forgotten. He was happy that Mingyu was opening up about that night.</p><p>"My father texted me. He told me that because of me, he will let his men hurt innocent people. He wanted to punish me, make me feel bad. So he told one of his guys to crash your party."</p><p>Wonwoo widened his eyes in realization. "But he never arrived."</p><p>"He didn't." Mingyu pulled up his shirt, showing him the bruise from the bleeding wound that night. "I got to him before he could reach you guys."</p><p>Wonwoo's heart started beating faster, scared to hear the answer to his next question. "Did you kill him?"</p><p>Mingyu looked at him in mocked disappointment. "What? No! Who do you think I am? A fucking killer?"</p><p>Wonwoo pouted, placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend's bare shoulder. "I am sorry. Please continue."</p><p>"I attacked him, we fought, he cut me with his knife, I defended myself and ran away afterward. I didn't hurt him too badly. But I hurt him enough, so he wouldn't bother you guys." Mingyu sighed. "I was bleeding a lot actually and-"</p><p>Wonwoo hit his fist against his chest. "You told me that it wasn't your blood!"</p><p>"You would have called the cops if I told you that It was all mine. I couldn't trust you. I didn't know you. And of course, I acted like I had not seen you before at the party."</p><p>Wonwoo leaned his forehead against Mingyu's shoulder. "But you lost so much blood that day," he whined, promising himself that he will kill everyone who would dare to hurt his precious man ever again.</p><p>"I survived a lot more blood loss before. It was okay."</p><p>Wonwoo placed a kiss on his shoulder before looking up at him. "Why are you telling me this now?"</p><p>"Because I want you to know." He pecked his lips. "As soon as I opened my eyes in that dirty, cold cave, I recognized you. I knew that you were the loner from the party, but your eyes were so warm, soft."</p><p>Wonwoo cupped his cheek with a little pout. "So, you basically lied to me about everything but saved my friend's asses. And mine-" He trailed off, remembering something. "Oh my God. That's why you have been sitting at that bench when I was dragging drunk Hoshi back home, right? You were watching over us, waiting if that guy would come back."</p><p>"Well, I always hated it when my father kept dragging innocent people into our mess. I didn't want him to hurt some kids just because they were partying in the wrong place at the wrong time." Mingyu paused, caressing Wonwoo's cheek. "And after I saw you from up close in that cave, looking at me with your concerned eyes, I knew I made the right decision. And I needed to keep you safe."</p><p>Wonwoo's heart was beating fast. It felt like a confession, somehow even better. His boyfriend wasn't only hot and soft towards him- he also had a heart of gold, caring about others, never being the bad guy in the first place.</p><p>"What's wrong? Are you getting emotional right now?" Mingyu asked, his eyes looking amused.</p><p>Wonwoo leaned closer, pressing his lips on his, pushing him down on his back, hovering over him. "Why are you like that? You want me to fall even deeper for you?"</p><p>Mingyu chuckled. "I just wanted to share my story." He pecked his cheek. "Don't you have to go to your classes already?"</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed and leaned down, nudging his nose against his. "I can miss one day, I guess. I am a smart guy."</p><p>Mingyu smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his nose. "I love my smart guy," he mumbled, one hand cupping Wonwoo's butt.</p><p>"You better."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, it is finished. It is not much longer, but I guess it is a nice ending.<br/>I am happy for all the love you gave this story, seriously! It always hyped me up to continue writing. Thank you for reading and taking time to comment on the chapters. Love u ❤</p><p> </p><p>(I am no one to write sm*t, so I gave you as much as I could 🙃)</p><p>Take care and give Mingyu a lot of love these days! ♡</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think about it. Your comments always keep me going🤗</p><p>Kudos to all of you who will support my new story ❤</p><p>  <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/meanie_nim">twitter</a><br/><a href="https://t.co/oK2QRJc8sY?amp=1">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>